


One Direction One Shots (Smut and Fluff)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Sex, Smut, mature - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 56,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of boyxboy One Direction based one shots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Josh Devine and Louis Tomlinson (Fluff)

**Author's Note:**

> I have these posted on Tumblr and I felt that I wanted to post them on here!

*LOUIS POV*   
I felt a hand rub over my back through my blankets. I stirred from my sleep and cuddled deeper into my warm bed. A feathery touch on my cheek and a soothing voice played over in my head.   
“Time to wake up Boo,” the warm voice of my boyfriend cooed at me. My eyes fluttered open and I was greeted with my favorite set of brown eyes and smile.   
“Hey sleepy head,” Josh smiled. I cuddled deeper into the pillows and grunted.   
“Why am I up?” I whined.   
“Because it’s a very special day,” Josh smiled. His arms wrapped around me and he planted a small kiss to each of my eyes.   
“Why is today special?” I asked. Our anniversary is next month and his birthday was two months ago…  
“Today is special because it’s your day off and we have the whole day to just us,” he smiled. I smiled brightly at him when I realized he was right and cuddled up to him. I planted a soft kiss on his pink lips and he kissed me back.   
These were the moments which I cherished.   
I pulled back from Josh and slowly peeled my way out of my soft bed and stretched. My pajama pants were sitting low on my waist and my shirt rode up. I slipped on my grey beanie and put on my glasses and held Josh’s hand as we walked through our flat and into the kitchen.   
“You know you look so beautiful when you wake up,” Josh smiled at me. I smiled up at him and blushed a little. I sat at the kitchen counter and watched Josh make breakfast as he usually did each morning.   
I smiled as I picked up some more of Josh’s little habits when he cooks. Like the way he always stands more on his left foot when he makes the toast or how he bites his lip concentrating on cooking the eggs.   
He is so adorable.  
“What are you thinking about?” Josh asked as he slipped some eggs onto a plate.   
“Just how cute you are,” I smiled up at him. His face lit up in a smile and he laughed lightly.   
“You’re pretty adorable yourself,” He grinned as he pecked my cheek after he slid my breakfast in front of me.   
I took a bite out of my toast and gave him a full mouth smirk. He laughed and slid up next to me with his own plate. My head leaned on his shoulder as we ate and we stayed in a comfortable, calming silence.   
This is the way it should be.


	2. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Smut)

*HARRY POV*  
“HAPPY BIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!” Louis shouted as I woke up from his warm embrace. I snuggled into him tiredly and pulled the blankets over my head and naked body.   
“Mmm, shh boo, tired,” I mumbled against his sweet skin. He ripped the covers off and moved away. The coolness hit me and I curled up into a ball and hugged the pillow instead. Louis started jumping on the bed yelling for me to get up and I pulled his leg down. He fell on the bed butt first and smiled at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as he gave me a kiss on my forehead.   
“Morning birthday boy,” he grinned. This was the thing with Louis; he always seemed more excited for others peoples birthdays more than his own.  
“Morning Boo bear,” I smiled.   
He pressed a sweet kiss to my lips and I kissed him back despite morning breath, we didn’t seem to care. There was a loud knock on the door and we groaned.   
“HURRY UP WE HAVE A SIGNING! AND I SWEAR IF YOU TWO ARE STILL NAKED IN THERE!” Liam yelled out the empty threat through the door. We giggled childishly and got up off the bed. Louis pulled me into the bathroom and turned on the shower.   
~~~~~  
After a very rushed but lovely shower, we quickly got dressed and skipped out where Zayn had finished making breakfast. Niall ran up from nowhere and tackled me in a massive hug.   
“HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARREHHHHHH!” He screamed.   
I let out a scream of fright and we all collapsed into laughter.   
After the laughter had subsided, we ate breakfast and Paul walked in holding his clipboard.   
“Car’s here lads,” he said as he looked up from his clipboard.   
We all jumped up and I ran and jumped on Paul’s back for a piggy back. Louis laughed and tried to jump up for a triple piggy back but he fell off and onto the floor. Paul shook me off and I landed on my feet above Lou. I smiled down at him and pulled him up.   
I wrapped my arms around his waist and he put his arms around my shoulders. We walked out after all the lads and down to our awaiting car. To anyone on the street, Louis’s and I arms just looked like mates, but we had them all fooled.   
We jumped into the car, literally and rolled up into our seats.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We were all on the stands at the signing passing the microphone for a bit of pre-signing banter.   
“And I would just love to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my best friend Harry and wish him the best day ever,” Zayn grinned.   
The crowd went mental and I blushed. Liam and Louis wrapped their arms around me and it ended up in a group hug.   
“Thank you! Now let’s get this show on the road!” I said from in the middle of the circle. We all sat down in our seats and Louis was next to me, management had allowed him close to me for the day since we were usually sat apart to stop the oh so very true Larry Stylinson rumors.  
As the girls came up we began to sign books, papers, arms and even some phones and cameras. It was about halfway through the crowds and I had received many birthday cards and greetings from the fans.   
As I began to sign a girl’s poster of our faces, I felt a hand rest onto my knee. I looked over at Louis who was signing everything as per normal but had one hand under the table. I didn’t think much of it and continued to smile for cameras and sign posters.  
Louis’s hand would inch up every few girls or so and it had me squirming in my seat as he got closer to my crotch. He winked over at me and moved his hand so it was covering my crotch. My ‘little Harry’ grew quickly and I bit my lip and glared over at Louis who gave a cheeky smile. He squeezed it lightly as I went to sign a book and ended up running a line over my face.   
“Sorry love, just had a bit of a shiver,” I lied. She just grinned and I finished my name off as she moved down to Louis. I felt Louis undo the button of my pants and slowly slide the zipper down. What is he doing!?   
I leaned over to him so my mouth was at his ear.   
“What are you doing?” I asked.   
“One of your presents love,” he whispered back. We leaned apart although Louis had inched his chair closer. His warm hand rubbed my errection through the fabric of my boxers and I bit my lip to keep in a moan. He squeezed me slightly and moved his hand into my boxers. I jumped a little at the skin to skin contact and the new fan looked at me.   
“Pins and needles,” I lied again. Louis chuckled and ran his thumb over my head. I rolled my lips and tried to put my focus on the name I was signing. A girl came up with a video camera as Louis pumped me and squealed as she came up.   
“Harry, can you please say hello to Remy?” the girl asked.   
“Hello to R-Remy,” I stuttered at the end. Louis had begun to jerk me off faster as I began to speak. I licked my lips and tried to keep my breathing normal.   
The next few girls went passed and I stuttered every time Louis ran a thumb over the head or jerked me quickly.   
By now my lips were red and my eyes were getting watery. A couple of fans had asked me if I was sick and I had just nodded, unable to speak. I was getting close and Louis knew it. He was watching me and my eyes met his begingly.   
He leaned over to me and let his lips brush my ears as he whispered as he jerked.   
“Gonna fuck you so hard Haz, yeah you want that? You want me inside of you, stretching you out?” he dirty talked. I bit my lip really hard and closed my eyes.   
“You close Haz? Yeah, you gonna cum under the table, let the world see how pretty you look when you cum. You look so pretty when you come Hazza, red lips, big eyes, let’s not forget that moan now,” he whispered. I couldn’t take it anymore. My balls tightened as I let out a gasp and shot my load under the table. My breathing got heavy and Louis just smirked. He pulled away from me and tucked my twitchy dick back into my pants. He zipped them up and discreetly licked the cum off his fingers.   
Shakily, I managed to keep up with the demand of the fans and sign the last couple of posters. As soon as everyone was gone I got up on shaky legs and fixed myself up.   
“Happy birthday,” Louis smirked as we walked off the stage and into the car again. Louis sat himself on my lap in the car and I wrapped my arms around him.   
“Gonna get you back for that,” I growled into his ear. He let out a chuckle and we drove off to our next destination.


	3. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Fluff)

*HARRY POV*   
I flicked the remote beside me on the couch, bored after countless hours in waiting for Louis to come home from his night out with Zayn and Niall. Stupid Liam and forbidding me to go out drinking.  
I huffed and started to watch the last channel I stopped on, the kid’s channel. I curled up on the couch as I waited for my boo-bear to come home as I watched some cartoon about rabbits.   
About halfway into the show I heard the door being fiddled with and I jumped up off the couch. I ran to the door and opened it to see Louis scowling at his keys drunkenly. Niall and Zayn were laughing red faced behind him as he started to tell off his keys. I laughed with them and tapped Louis on the shoulder.   
“Hey Boo,” I smiled. He jumped and let out a wild grin and tackled me into a hug with a sloppy kiss to my cheek.  
“HAZZA-BEAR!” He shouted. Niall collapsed to the floor in a fit of giggles at his outburst and I laughed at him.   
“Night guys,” I smiled at them. I pulled Louis further into the apartment as Zayn picked up Niall and walked him back to their own apartment.   
“H-Hazza, I luff you soooooo much that I pushed off awl of the stinky girls,” Louis bragged drunkenly as he clinged to me.   
“I love you too Boo,” I smiled as I walked him into our bedroom.   
I sat him on the bed and took off his toms and he wriggled his toes childishly. I smiled at him and helped him out of his shirt and trousers and into his track pants to sleep in.   
“Y-you’re so good to me Hazza-Bear, you always help me,” Louis grinned as I took his keys off of him.   
I laid him down on the bed and he pulled me down with him. He snuggled into my side and kissed my neck softly.   
“Cuddle with me?” He asked with big eyes.  
“Of course Boo, I have to go lock up, I’ll be right back ok?” I smiled at him. I kissed his forehead and he nodded softly and cuddled into the pillow like a puppy.   
I walked out and shut of the TV and locked everything up and turned the lights off. When I walked back into the room, I stripped down into my boxers and crawled up next to Louis. I wrapped him in my arms and he rested his messy hair on my chest.  
“Night love,” I whispered to him as he fell asleep. I played with his hair for a little bit before drifting off myself.   
I was awoken by the coldness hitting my chest and all the warmth leaving. I woke up in a startle in time to see Louis run into the bathroom with his mouth covered.   
I got up after him and walked into the bathroom to see him emptying his stomach into the toilet. I sat down next to him and pushed back his fringe and rubbed circles on his back. I knew how much Louis hated throwing up.   
He flushed the toilet and I reached up to hand him a towel to wipe his mouth with. He leaned back onto me and I wrapped my arms around him.   
“I don’t feel well,” He pouted with his eyes closed. I kissed his forehead and rubbed his tummy softly.   
“It’ll be ok, it’s just the hangover,” I whispered to him.   
He curled himself up into my chest and I gently lifted us both off the floor and I carried him out to the couch. I put a pillow under his head and a blanket over him as I set him down.   
“Hazza, can you make me some tea?” He asked.  
“Of course Boo,” I said as I kissed the top of his forehead. I walked into the kitchen and started to make his favorite tea. I was glad today was a day off cause I didn’t want Louis to do too much with his hangover.  
I poured some tea into his mug and put in two sugars and a little milk before stirring it and bringing it back out to him. I handed it to him gently and watched as he took a small sip.   
“Thank you,” He half smiled.   
“Did you want something to eat?” I asked him.   
“I don’t think I can stomach anything right now,” He pouted. I played with his hair lightly and rubbed the side of his face affectionately. His big blue eyes looked so tired and sick it hurt.   
“I’ll be back, I’m just getting dressed,” I told him. He nodded softly and I got up and walked back into our bedroom. I quickly pulled on a pair of sweat pants and a singlet and jumper before walking back out.   
I saw that he turned on the TV and I walked into the kitchen. I made some toast with spread and walked back out and sat on the floor near his head.   
I took a bite of my toast and I heard his tummy growl. I wordlessly handed him some of my toast and watched as he nibbled on the crust.   
I rested my head against the couch and felt fingers running through my curls. I smiled and looked over to Louis who peeked under his own arm to half smile at me.  
I returned it and took his hand out of my hair with my hand and I brought the tanned skin up to my mouth.   
I kissed his palm gently and started to play with his fingers.   
“Mmmm,” he said softly. I looked over to him to see his eyes closed again. Louis loved to have his hands played with.   
He fell asleep gently on the couch and I continued to play with his hand. I finished off my breakfast and moved Louis’s half-finished tea to the coffee table. I let go of his hand and kissed his cheek as he slept and walked away.  
During his nap I cleaned up the kitchen and brought my laptop out to sit next to him. I was on Twitter and having a look on the tags on Tumblr while humming a tune when I felt fingers in my hair again. I turned on the webcam and smiled at the sight. Louis was still sleeping but his fingers were playing with my hands. I snapped a picture silently and opened up a new tweet.   
@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson you love my hair, even in a hungover sleep. I love you xx  
I attached the picture and started to read through some of the replies. I smiled at a few and Louis stirred from beside me.   
He fluttered his eyes open to reveal a much better looking blue than before.   
“Feeling better?” I asked softly as I moved the laptop away.   
“Much, thank-you Hazza,” he smiled with his voice thick with sleep.  
“I love you,” I told him.   
“I love you too,” He returned. I pressed a small kiss to his lips. He returned it and we pulled away after a second.  
“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” He smiled. I laughed a little and kissed him again, this time with a little more passion than before. He returned it and we spent the rest of the day joking around and sharing little kisses.


	4. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Smut)

*HARRY POV*  
As soon as Louis and I waved good bye to the other boys and walked into our flat, I slammed Louis against the wall after he had shut and locked the doors. He kissed me back eagerly and my hands trailed all over his body. All day it had been constant sexual frustration and I was planning to release them all.   
Louis hands tugged up into my hair making me moan loudly into his mouth. We deepened the kiss immediately and I tore his button up shirt off, literally. Buttons popped off and he pulled my white shirt up off my head.   
We pressed our bodies together for the warmth and I pulled Louis up off the wall. We moved to our couch and I fell back first onto the soft covering. Louis hovered above me as we made out and explored each other’s bodies with our hands.   
I tweaked his nipple in between my fingers and he moaned into my mouth. He grinded our hips together and we let out simulations moans.   
“Fuck Haz,” Lou breathed as we broke the kiss. My mouth attached to his neck and I sucked and bit a nice big love bite onto his soft spot. Louis head was thrown back into a moan as I kissed down his collar bone and back up his neck to his chin. My teeth grazed over his slight stubble and I nipped at his chin.   
My hands trailed down the slight curve of his back and down to his perfect ass. My fingers squeezed it making him buck his hips.   
“Harry,” he whined breathlessly.   
“Fuck Lou, I need you,” I growled as I pulled him into another kiss, it being open immediately.   
I pulled his pants down over his legs and ass and he kicked them to the floor. Louis pulled down my pants eagerly and pushed them to the floor. We were both in our boxers with our hips grinding against each other.   
“Fuck, wanna ride you,” Louis moaned as our hips sent waves of pleasure through us.   
I moaned loudly and bucked my hips into Louis. I gripped his hips with my fingers and flipped us over. I pulled his boxers down and took his cock into my mouth immediately, my tongue lapping at the beads of pre-cum.   
I slid my mouth up and down the shaft with my tongue sucking at it like a lollipop. Louis was moaning so loudly that I bet the lads could hear us from their own flats.   
My free hand reached under the couch and found the hidden bottle of lube kept there in case of emergencies. I popped the cap open as I slid up from Louis cock and smiled at Louis. I put the bottle back down and Louis looked confused as the idea snuck into my head.   
I lowered back down and propped his ass up so I could get a clear view of his tight pink hole. I leaned forward and blew some air over the ring of muscles and Louis jumped. I flicked at it with my tongue and Louis whined. I licked a strip over the bundle of nerves and Louis moaned.   
His legs opened wider and I moved my mouth over his tight hole and sucked lightly. I licked at the right of muscles until they had relaxed and slowly, teasingly, began to open him up with my tongue.   
Louis gasped and pushed his ass onto my face, begging for more. I licked him open until he was begging for me.   
“Please Haz, oh god, Haz, your mouth, ugh, fuck me, ohhhh,” he moaned.   
I removed my mouth and lifted Louis up off the couch. I grabbed the lube and coated myself generously and sat up right on the couch. I patted my lap for Louis and he came and hovered his ass over my slicked up member. His chest was to me and I attached my lips all over his chest and neck as he slowly slid down onto me.   
He arched his back and moaned as soon as I was fully buried into his tight ass. The pressure was amazing as he began to bounce up and down slowly, sending shocks of pleasure through me.   
I moaned as Louis put his hands on my shoulders and my hands on his hips as he bounced up and down on me.   
We moaned together and I hit his prostate. He let out a shout and his chest pressed up against mine. I slid down the couch and began to thrust my hips at a quickening pace up into him. Louis’s head threw back as he moaned my name and ran his blunt fingers down my chest.   
“Fuck Lou, mm yeah so good,” I said as I fucked him harder.   
“Ah fuck Haz, yes, oh harder, ahh!” he moaned.   
I fucked him harder and made sure to hit his prostate over and over. He was shouting profanities and moaning with every hit. I moved one of my hands to his reddening dick and began to pump him in time with my thrusts.   
I could tell he was close and I hit his prostate repeatedly.   
“Haz, fuck, g-gonna – ugh,” he moaned as he shot sheets of white all over my chest. His ass tightened around my close dick and I shot my load straight into his ass.   
We both moaned loudly as we rode out our orgasms slowly. I slid onto the couch into a laying position and Louis lifted himself up off my softening dick and laid back onto my chest.   
We lay there panting and dripping in sweat. Louis’s head on my chest and my hands loosely around him. My heart was beating loud as we caught our breaths.   
I was about to doze off when I heard Louis mumble something.   
“Hmm?” I asked.  
“I said I love you,” he mumbled tiredly.   
“I love you too Lou,” I mumbled back.   
He moved up my chest more until his head was buried in my neck and we both fell asleep, naked on the couch.


	5. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Smut)

*LOUIS POV*   
“Truth or Dare?” I asked Liam. He gulped a little as he looked around the small living room of Niall’s apartment and took a deep breath.  
“Truth,” he said smally.  
“Boring,” coughed Harry. I laughed and so did Niall but Zayn just scowled.   
“Have you ever gotten a woddy over one of us?” I asked. He flushed a deep shade of red and nodded smally. We all gasped and leaned forward for more information.   
“Who was it?” Niall asked.   
“T-that wasn’t part of the question, Harry, truth or dare?” he asked.   
“Dare,” Harry grinned.   
“I dare you to go in the closet with Louis for 10 minutes,” he said.   
“Hah! Easy, c’mon Boo,” Harry grinned. Liam couldn’t pick dares if he even tried. I jumped up off the couch and we went down the hall and into the small space of Niall’s linin cupboard. I walked into the far wall and Harry closed the door and stood in front of me.   
We were so close that our chests were almost touching and he was standing over me with his height.   
“Hey Haz,” I grinned cheekily.   
“Fancy seeing you here Boo,” he laughed.   
“BY THE WAY, YOU TWO HAVE TO SNOG!” Zayn yelled out.   
I jumped and Harry yelled back.   
“USUALLY ITS 7 MINUTES IN HEAVEN, NOT 10,” he laughed at the end.   
I gulped and looked down at my feet as Harry turned back. I have to kiss him?   
“You ready boo?” Harry asked deeply. I shrugged and his fingers tapped up under my chin. I looked right up at him and stared into his emerald green eyes. They started back into mine and his other hand moved to my waist. He moved in closer so our chests were touching and my hands placed themselves on his hips.  
I can’t believe this is happening.   
Harry bent down so his lips were only a few millimeters away from mine and lightly brushed over them.   
His smell was all around me and it drove me crazy. It was just so…. Harry.   
I pushed my chin up a little and our lips met together. My eyes fluttered closed as heat, fire and explosions took over my body and mind. I moved my lips against his and he responded immediately, pressing an equal force on mine. My hands trailed up from his hips and to the back of his neck as I pulled him closer.   
It seemed wrong to be kissing my best friend but it felt so right.   
He pushed me up against the back wall and pressed his body up against mine and kissed me harder. My body was in a sensory over drive as I deepened the kiss and let his warm lips part and everything Harry onto me.   
His tongue clashed with mine in a battle for dominance but he quickly won the fight. His hands trailed over my body and mine did the same for his back. We pulled away for a second to catch our breaths. My eyes poured into his as he panted slightly with his lips all red and swollen from kissing. His hair was slightly messed up and it looked so good painted on his dazed face.   
“Wow,” I breathed. He nodded breathlessly but we didn’t part with our closeness.   
“Did you wanna?” I started with a question but he cut me off already knowing the question.   
“Yeah,” he breathed as his lips planted back onto mine again.   
His lips weren’t soft like girls but they weren’t rough either. They were perfect. I felt myself getting happy in my pants but I could feel Harry also getting hard. Bravely, my hand moved into between us and trailed down his chest and down to his pants.   
I cupped his buldge and rubbed against it with the palm of my hand making him moan filthily into my mouth. He bucked into my hand and I smirked into the kiss. He growled slightly and moved his hand to my own hard on and rubbed through the fabric of my pants.   
I moaned at the feeling and Harry smirked. His hand unbuttoned the top button of my pants and he pushed them down around my ankles.   
I did the same for him and pushed my hand into the front of his tented underwear. I felt his warm large cock in my hand and moaned at the size of it. I felt his hand on my own and I moaned again.   
“So loud Lou,” Harry whispered seductively into my ear as he broke off the snog. I arched my back into him and his hand moved away from the friction.   
“Please,” I whispered. My cock was painfully hard and I needed a release. Harry moved his hand back to my hip and pressed his whole body against mine. His lips attacked mine again and his body moved against mine. My hands moved up to his hair and wrapped it around my fingers.   
Slowly, oh ever so slowly, he broke the kiss and lifted my shirt off of me and moved his lips from my jaw to my neck and making a bee line from my collar bone to down my chest and soon he was on his knees in front of my hard cock.   
He blew his hot breath on the head making me shiver and my hands tighten in his hair. He moved his head closer and pressed a kiss on the underside of the head and gripped me in his hands. He licked a strip from base to tip and I shivered in pleasure.   
“Harry,” I mumbled in want. That’s all it took for him to part his swollen lips and suck on the head. I moaned and he sucked me down until I could feel the back of his throat on my tip. I moaned, loudly so that even the lads might hear, as he swirled his tongue up and down my length sending pleasure shooting in all directions around my body.   
He started to bob his head as he sucked me down and I made a little thrust into his mouth. His strong hands pushed my hips back down to the wall and took me back into a deep throat.   
His neck muscles clenched in the most delicious way that there was no warning when I shot my load straight down his throat. Harry chocked a little but managed to suck down all of my cum as I threw my head back in ecstasy. My legs felt like jelly as Harry sucked down to my tip with a pop and got back up to my dreamy, post orgasm state.   
“Fuck Haz,” I managed to mumble.   
Harry chuckled a little bit and placed his hands on my waist. He pulled me into a soft kiss this time and I could taste myself on his lips.   
He broke the kiss to bend down again and pull up my boxers and pants. He let his hands graze over my bum lightly and he buttoned up the top clip. He went to pull his pants but I stopped him.   
“What about you?” I asked.   
“I came already,” he blushed. He pulled up his pants and I saw a speck of white on the corner of his mouth. I wiped it away with the pad of my thumb and ran my fingers over the blush.   
“Some truth or dare hey,” I smiled.   
“Defiantly,” he nodded.   
I smiled at him and he returned it, his lips looking extra red and swollen. I linked my fingers in with his and he returned the grip with his eyes sparkling. We made our way out of the closet and walked back down to the living room. I sat back at my seat and Harry sat next to me.   
Liam had a blush that travelled from his cheeks to down his neck and Zayn was smirking. Niall had a packet of chips in his hand but his jaw was dropped.   
“Good set of lungs there Tommo,” Zayn teased. I laughed and so did Harry next to me. He squeezed my hand a little and I returned it.   
“So, truth or dare Niall,” Harry said with a cheeky grin.


	6. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Smut) - Brothers Pt. 1

*LOUIS POV*   
The familiar of the small hand ran up my body as I lay back on the bed panting. Soft lips and skin were all in my system and a head of curls was kissing down my bare chest. His head got to my painfully hard cock and I felt air blow on it. I moaned and arched into the bed as soft lips wrapped around me…  
I woke up to someone shaking me from my side and a painfully hard cock in my boxers. I looked at the time as it was 2AM and looked at my intruder. I saw the small outline of Harry, my 13 year old brother. Also, the head of curls in my dream. I flushed red as he crawled into my bed and looked up at me with his innocent green eyes making me harder. Damn.   
“Harry?” I whispered.  
“Lou-Lou, I have a problem,” Harry said softly. I noticed he was covering his pants with his hands under the blankets and I moved them out of the way. I saw a buldge in his dark blue pyjamas and looked at him.   
With the dim lighting I could see him flushed red and teary eyed. I pulled him into my arms, careful not to touch him with my hard on and he buried his face in my shoulder.   
“I don’t know what happened, I went to take a pee and my hand slipped and it went all hard,” he cried softly.   
“Shh, Harry, its ok, its normal,” I reassured him.   
“Really?” he asked as he moved away and looked up at me with teary eyes.   
“Yes, see?” I said as I moved the blanket down and revealed my hard on to him. It was much bigger than his and a curious hand reached out and touched it lightly. I held in a shiver of pleasure and put my hands on his waist.   
“Why is yours bigger?” he asked, frowning slightly.   
“Because I’m older,” I answered, “Do you know how to get rid of it?”  
I gestured to his crotch and he shook his head.   
“Do what I do, ok?” I asked.   
He nodded and I moved my hand down my chest and down to my boxers. I cupped myself through them and rubbed my hand, sending pleasure through me.   
I watched as Harry did the same and gasped at the friction. He rubbed a little harder into his hand, eager for the pleasure.   
I pulled down my boxers and let myself slap against my stomach. Harry eagerly followed and pulled down his pyjama pants and boxers. His hard on was about half the size of mine and had only very little pubic hair.   
I stroked myself lightly and then wrapped a hand around my shaft. Harry did the same and I began to pump myself lazily. All thought was out of my head on the moment and all I could focus on is feeling good.   
I let out a low throaty moan as my hand moved faster. Harry gazed up at me and moved closer as he rubbed his cock against his stomach.   
“No no no, Harry, like this,” I said. I moved his hand away and released my grip of my own cock and moved it to his. I wrapped my large hand around his small cock and stroked it in a steady rhythm. I spat on my palm a little and moved it back for better friction.   
Harry moaned loudly and I moved my free hand over his mouth to keep him quiet. He bit into my palm softly and his hips jerked. Without thinking I lowered my head down to my stroking hand and took Harry all into my mouth at once.   
He gasped into my palm and let out a muffled moan. I bobbed my head and swirled my tongue around him and because of his size I was able to deep throat him easily. He threw his head back into my pillows and tangled his fingers in my hair.   
I slid up his cock and let it pop out of my mouth and moved my hand from his mouth. I hovered above him and pressed my lips to his softly. He clumsily kissed me back and on instinct I jerked my hips which caused our cocks to rub against each other. I repeated the action and Harry moaned into my mouth. I mimicked the moan for a low one of my own and continued to move out hips together.  
My hands slid down his body and I jerked us both off at the same time. I jerked myself faster than Harry and watched as Harry let out a loud gasp and string of mumbles as he came all over my hand and his chest.   
His head threw back into my pillow again and his curls were all messed up. His lips were deliciously red and his face was scrunched up from his orgasm. Just the sight of it was enough to make me blow my load all over him and even having some touch his bottom lip.   
I moaned breathlessly and collapsed on the bed next to him. We both caught our breaths and I reached over to my tissue box. I pulled down two and cleaned up Harry’s chest and bottom lip. I wiped my hands and pulled my boxers back up.   
Harry still looked dazed so I pulled his pants back up over his now softened member and laid back down. My mind didn’t even have enough time to catch up on what just happened when I fell asleep, a small body curling up into my chest.


	7. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Fluff) - Brothers Pt. 2

*LOUIS POV*  
When I woke up, Harry was still pressed to my side, curls plastered on his forehead and lips bright and pink. The memories from last night hit me and I felt so guilty. He was my brother, how could I do that?   
I rubbed my face with my free hand and Harry moved closer to me. I looked back down at him again and lightly shook his shoulder. He stirred awake and mumbled something before cuddling in closer to my side. Always the little hugger.   
“Harry, time to wake up,” I whispered lightly. His eyes fluttered open, emerald eyes still filled with sleepiness. He pushed his hair back and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. His lips went into a perfect ‘O’ and I restrained myself from dirty thoughts.   
“Why you waking me Lou-Lou?” Harry mumbled.   
“Hazza we need to talk about last night,” I explained softly. His cheeks flushed red and he looked down.   
“Haz, we can’t do that again,” I said softly.   
“Why not?” he asked innocently.   
“Because it was wrong and we could get in a lot of trouble if someone found out,” I told him. He frowned and shook his head stubbornly.   
“It made me feel good and no one has to find out,” he said.   
“It felt good for me too Hazza Bear but we can’t,” I admitted.   
“But,” Harry tried to protest.   
I shook my head and he frowned deeper. He threw off the blankets off the bed and swung his legs over the edge. He climbed out of my bed and ran out of my room. I got out after him and ran into mum in the hallway.   
“Louis darling, where are you rushing to?” she asked with a basket of dirty laundry in her hands.   
“Harry ran out of my room and I need to apologize,” I rushed.   
“Ok, well me and your father are going out after I set this in the laundry,” she explained. I nodded and scooted past her and down to Harry’s room. I knocked on his closed door and waited for a response.   
“Go away!” Harry called out. I put my hand on the door knob and twisted his door open. He was on his bed, face down in a pillow, and had his hands on the back of his curls. I walked in silently and closed the door behind me and went straight to the edge of his bed.   
I sat down next to him and put my hand lightly on his back.   
“Go away Lou,” Harry said, slightly muffled from the pillow.   
“Hazza, please, don’t be angry,” I pleaded.   
“But I don’t understand,” he whined. I sighed and laid down on the bed next to him. I ran my fingers through his messy curls and he turned his face to mine. His eyes were slightly watery and I looked him in the eye.   
“Why are you crying?” I asked softly.   
“Cause you don’t want me,” he pouted.   
“Hazza, of course I want you, I just can’t,” I stressed.   
“But why? I always want you but people at school say liking boys is wrong,” he grumbled.   
“Liking boys isn’t wrong, I like boys. It’s just wrong to like your siblings,” I explained.   
“Not in my English class, they said that people used to marry their cousins,” he protested.   
“That was back in the olden days, this is modern time and people can be very harsh,” I explained softly. I wiped his cheek from a lone tear and pressed my lips to his forehead. I pulled back and cuddled him into my arms.   
After a minute of just silence, Harry propped his head up on my shoulder and looked up at me with innocent eyes.   
“Lou, last night, you kissed me on the lips… it was my first kiss and erm, I was wondering if you could be my second too?” he asked softly.   
“Haz,” I sighed.   
“Just this once, please,” he begged. I sighed and nodded, giving in to his innocent face. I moved my hand under his chin and tilted it up slightly. I moved down closer and I pressed my lips onto his softly. His eyes fluttered closed and I found mine following after.   
His lips were soft and plump and tasted sweet on mine. His lips moved against mine and I kissed him back. Harry’s hands went up to behind my neck and his fingers tangled at the base of my hairline. I moved my hand subconsciously from his chin, down his body and set it on his waist.   
We continued to kiss until Harry pulled back, gasping for a little air. His lips were slightly swollen and a bright smile filled his face. I couldn’t help but return his bright smile as he cuddled back into me.   
“Lou, I love you,” he mumbled.   
“Love you too,” I said back.


	8. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Smut)

*HARRY POV*   
-Dream-  
“Right there Lou… Oh! Yes, faster, uh, yes!” I moaned.   
My eyes locked with Louis as he thrusted into my body with his bare chest glistening with sweat. I moaned and he bent his head down to mine. Our chests pressed together and my thrusts met half way with his.   
“Harry, Harry! Wake Up!” A voice said breaking me from my dream. My eyes opened slowly and I looked at the body who was shaking me awake. My eyes met Louis’s and he looked a little red.   
“What?” I asked sleepily.   
“You were having an, uh, special dream and was… um, half doing it with my leg,” Louis said a little embarrassed. I looked down at my body and saw my body pressed against Louis leg and sure enough I had a boner.   
“Shit, sorry Lou,” I said red with embarrassment. I rolled out of bed and went into the bathroom as red as a tomato. I stripped out of my boxers and turned on the shower.   
Damn, how could I do that?   
Sure, yeah, Louis’s attractive and his ass is addictive to look at but seriously Harry? While your sharing a bed? Ugh!  
I stepped into the cold shower and shivered a little. After about five minutes my boner went down after I thought about many different things that turned me off.   
I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off with a towel. I put my boxers back on and dried my hair. I took a deep breath before re-opening the door that led back to Louis.   
I kept my head down as I climbed back into the bed we were sharing.   
“Ya know, it’s alright Harry. It happens to everyone,” Louis said softly before he turned the lamp off. I rolled onto my side so I faced away from him. Childish, yes, but I was embarrassed, no matter what he said.   
I fell back asleep shortly afterwards, just in time to feel Louis wrap his arms around me and whisper something.   
**********************************************  
*LOUIS POV*  
I pulled Harry to my chest and fell asleep with his warm back against my chest.   
-Dream-  
“Oh god yes!” I moaned. I thrusted myself harder into his tight hole and he shuddered from under me moaning my name.   
“Uhh, harder Lou,” He moaned.   
“Fuck Harry,” I gasped as I moved faster in and out of him.  
I woke with a startle and saw Harry stirring in his sleep. Fuck, again Lou? Really? When he is here? I looked down and saw my boner dangerously close to Harry’s ass and I kept in a moan. Seriously.   
“Lou?” Harry asked half asleep.   
“Yeah Haz?” I asked.   
“Did you say my name?” He asked.   
Shit, did I sleep talk? Although, when he was dreaming he said some pretty interesting things himself…  
“Harry, I have a problem, can you help me with it?” I asked him. He turned around and looked at me.   
“What’s wrong?” He asked. I pointed down to my crotch and Harry looked down at my hard on. His face filled with realization and he looked back up at me.  
“What do you want me to do?” He asked.   
“Well, I heard you say my name during your dream and I was wondering what I did to get you to moan, maybe we could put that too real,” I said flirty. Harry’s eyes darkened and he put his hands on my hips.   
“Just promise me one thing,” he said lowly.   
Our bodies got closer until our faces were only a few millimeters apart.   
“What?” I asked.  
“Make me scream,” He whispered. Damn who knew he was such a tease. I pressed my lips to his and our bodies pressed against each other completely. I felt his own hard on grown against me and I kissed him harder.   
Sure I’ve kissed him before but this was different. His hands tangled in my hair and my hands trailed down the side of his toned body. He moved us so I was on top of him and he was underneath me.   
I broke the kiss to kiss him all along his jaw line and down his chest.   
“Mmmm, Lou,” He moaned.   
My boxers got tighter and I moaned. This was so much better than the dream.  
I kissed all down his chest leaving a few love bites and I made it down to his boxers. I’ve seen Harry naked and I knew he was big but when I pulled down his boxers, freeing his errection, I didn’t know exactly how big he could get.   
“Do you want me to touch you?” I asked him with my mouth close to his dick. He nodded frantically and I blew across the head of his dick before putting my hand around the base. His hips buckled up from my touch and I smirked a little before I ran my hand up his length.   
He moaned loudly and I moved back up his body to press my lips to his. He moaned into my mouth and I pumped his length.   
His hands made their way down to my boxers and he pulled them off. His eager hands touched me and I moaned. He pumped and jerked me off until I pulled myself away from his magical hands.   
“You have any stuff babe?” I asked him.   
“Top draw,” He nodded. I leaned over him and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. I splashed some lube on my fingers and made my way down to Harry’s legs.   
“Spread your legs,” I ordered him. He willingly spread them giving me access to his tight pink hole. I rubbed my finger against it and slowly pushed in a finger. Harry squirmed a little and I started to slowly move it in and out until he started to moan.   
“M-more,” He gasped.   
I added a second finger, scissoring him open. I added a third finger and Harry was a hot mess under me.   
“Please, Lou, just give it to me,” He moaned. I pulled my fingers out slowly and pulled on the condom. I covered myself in lube and put Harry’s legs on my shoulders. I slowly pushed into his tight hole and Harry gasped and I saw a tear escape his eye. I reached my hand down and wiped it away as I continued to push myself in.   
“Shh, it’s ok,” I told him. Once I reached myself inside him completely I moaned at the tightness. I kept still for a moment to let Harry adjust to the stretch.   
“Move,” Harry said.   
I slowly moved out of him and then back into him. Harry moaned as I quickly found his sweet spot and I thrusted to it again.   
“F-faster,” Harry moaned.   
I obeyed his order and started to move myself quickly in and out of his tight hole. I could already feel myself coming close.   
“I’m not going to last long,” I told him breathlessly.   
“Same,” He moaned. I quickened my pace and threw my head back at the pleasure. Fuck me, why didn’t I do this sooner?   
“I-I-I,” stuttered Harry. I felt him tighten around me as he shot his cum all over his chest and stomach. I moaned his name loudly as I let myself cum inside of him. I pulled out slowly and pulled off the condom and tying it and throwing it in the bin.   
I collapsed on the bed and Harry shifted so he was lying on my chest. I put my arms around him and he hugged me also. He pulled the blanket up over us and I didn’t even care about the mess that was still on his stomach.   
I kissed his shoulder lightly as he fell asleep on me. I fell asleep shortly after, not regretting a single thing that had just happened.


	9. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Fluff)

*HARRY POV*   
I was sitting on the couch flicking through some of the TV channels with a bag of crisps in my hand. It was New Year’s Eve and the boys were just relaxing until the party we had tonight. I settled on a sitcom to watch and I snuggled into the couch.   
I heard someone enter the room and then a weight fall on top of me. I sat Louis sitting on my legs smiling like the complete and utter goofball he is.   
“What are you doing babe?” I asked him.  
“Sitting on my boyfriend,” He smiled, “can I have a chip?”   
I passed him my bag of chips and he took one before putting the bag on the floor. He moved down my body so he was lying on me and I rolled onto my back so we’d be more comfortable.   
His put his head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around him. He ate the chip and I stroked my fingers along his back. It was rare we got to just cuddle like this, the boys didn’t know about us being together but they were out at the moment.   
“Hey boo,” I said softly.   
“Yeah Haz?” He asked.   
“I-I wanna come out,” I said softly.   
“What?” He asked confused.   
“I wanna come out, ya know, tell people about us,” I explained. Louis shifted so he could see my face and I looked into his eyes.   
“I don’t wanna though,” He shook his head.   
“Why not?” I asked confused.   
“I just don’t want people to know,” He shrugged.   
“Why? Are you – Don’t you want to be seen out together?” I asked a little hurt.  
“Of course not, I love you but I just don’t want to come out just yet,” He said.  
“But why? I love you too and I want people to know it, I want to be able to go out on a date with my boyfriend,” I told him.   
“I do too but –“   
“But what Louis?” I cut him off.  
“I just don’t want to, not today,” He said quietly as he started to move off of me. I sat up on the couch and looked at him.  
“It doesn’t need to be today Lou, I just wanted to come out but obviously you don’t want that,” I said hurt. I got up off the couch and turned to leave.   
“I do want that Haz,” Lou said as he pulled me back by my arm.  
“Then why don’t you want to come out?” with tears starting to collect in my eyes.   
He opened his mouth to speak but we heard the door open. I pulled my arm away from his grasp and walked away and down the hall into my room.   
“What happened?” I heard Niall asked.   
There wasn’t a reply and I just collapsed onto my bed with tears leaking out of my eyes. Why doesn’t he want our love to show?   
~~2 hours later~~  
I was on my phone flicking through random photos on my camera roll and I heard a knock at my door. I closed out of the photos and wiped my eyes a before letting them come in. Liam stuck his head through and I didn’t meet his eyes.   
“Hey Haz,” He said.   
“Hey Li,” I mumbled.   
“You ok?” He asked. I shook my head and he came over and sat on my bed.   
“You wanna talk about it?” He asked. I shook my head again and I felt him pat my head lightly and stoke the curls out of my face.   
“We have a little under an hour to get ready for the party,” He told me.  
“Ok,” I mumbled as I got up off the bed slowly. I made my way to my dresser and pulled out a tux.   
“If you want to talk about what happened between you and Lou just tell me,” He said. I looked over to him and saw he was almost at the door.   
“Wait, Li,” I called after him.   
“Yeah?” He asked as he turned back to me.   
“H-have you talked to Louis?” I asked.   
“Yeah, he isn’t coming, says he feels sick,” He said sadly.   
“Oh ok,” I said as I faced my closet again. I heard him leave my room and I felt a little broken and lost. I need boo bear back.   
~11:50PM~  
The crowed at the party was massive and there was paparazzi everywhere. Niall and Zayn had gone off somewhere to get smashed and Liam went after them to make sure they were ok. I hadn’t touched one drink all night and I couldn’t even remember why I was even here.   
Usually I would be in the middle of the dance floor dancing badly with Louis, drunk out of my mind but here I was sober and sitting in the corner like a little loser. All because of Louis...  
I heard someone call my name and I looked up to see a couple of girls I didn’t know.   
“Can I help you?” I asked them.   
“I was wondering if we could get a picture,” one of them smiled.   
“Sure,” I said as I put on a fake smile. I stood up from my seat and they crowded around me as one of them pulled a phone out of a small bag. I smiled for the camera and they giggled as they walked away.   
I sat back down and pulled out my phone. I opened up my camera roll again and the first picture was of Louis. I quickly closed it and took a deep breath. I heard my name being called and I saw a very drunk Zayn stumble over to me.   
“C’mon Haz, let’s go watch the fireworks!” He slurred.   
“Ok,” I sighed.   
I let him drag me out onto a patio and he ran over to Liam and Niall. I walked to the edge of the patio in a quiet place and look out onto the balcony. New Year’s was in a matter of minutes and I couldn’t spend it with the one I loved cause he was scared…   
“Harry!” I heard someone yell. I turned around and couldn’t find the source of my name in the crowd that was coming out onto the patio. I turned back around and people started to count down from 60.   
“HARRY!”   
60\.   
59.  
58\.   
I turned around as saw Louis standing there with a single white rose.  
57.  
56.  
55.  
“Boo?”   
54.  
53.  
52.  
I watched him walk up to me and hand me the rose.   
51.  
50.  
49.  
I took the rose in my hand and looked deep into his big blue eyes.   
48.  
47.  
46.  
“I’m so sorry Haz,”   
45.  
44.  
43.  
“There’s nothing to be sorry for,” I looked deep into his eyes.   
42.  
41.  
40.  
“I have everything to say sorry for,” He said.   
39.  
38.  
37.  
“I should be sorry Boo, I over reacted,”   
36.  
35.  
34.  
“You were just being you, you can’t help that,” He said softly.  
33.  
32.  
31.  
He took my hand in his and he looked deep into my eyes. The world around us became a blur and he came closer to me.   
10.  
His hand ran up my arm.  
9.  
I pulled him closer to me.  
8.  
He put his head near mine.   
7\.   
“I love you Louis,”   
6\.   
“I love you too Harry,”  
5.  
He put his hands on my hips.  
4.  
“People are watching,” I said softly. His mouth was so close to mine.   
3\.   
“Let them watch,”  
2.  
He put his hand on the back of my neck and our noses touched.   
1.  
His lips pressed to mine and I kissed him back almost immediately.   
The cheers around us were ignored as I continued to kiss my boyfriend softly. My hands went around his waist with the rose still in my hand and our chests pressed together. We pulled apart after a few loving moments and I pressed our foreheads together so I could look into his eyes.   
“Happy New Year,”


	10. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Smut)

*HARRY POV*   
I was horny.   
Very, very horny.   
And it was all because of Louis.   
All he had to do to get me so freaking hard I had to cover it with a cushion is look at me, smile and wink at me with a dirty smirk.   
“Harry you ok? You seem to be holding that pillow tightly,” smirked Louis.   
I looked around the flat and saw Zayn still focused on the TV and Niall and Liam goofing off.   
“Uh, yeah, fine,” I mumbled.   
“You sure, you look a little sick,” He said with a wink. I tilted my head confused and he shifted on the couch to show me his own hard on that he was hiding. My eyes darkened with lust and I held the pillow a little tighter.   
“Hey boys, I don’t think Harry is feeling well,” Louis announced. I coughed and looked down and tried to fake sick. I’m not the best actor but somehow the boys brought it.   
“You right Harry?” Liam asked.   
“I feel a little dizzy, I’m just going to lay down,” I said in a fake sick voice. Hopefully they bought it cause I stood up and walked out of the room and into mine and Louis’s bedroom. I laid down on the bed and stripped off my t-shirt.   
I listened to the sound of the voices in the other room as I shook off my pants. I was so damn hard and it needed to be free. I heard the front door open and close and I smiled.   
The bedroom door opened and I looked at Louis who was taking off his shirt to reveal his glorious tanned torso. I licked my lips and he smiled cheekily.   
“Today Styles, we’re doing it my way,” He said dirtily. My eyes widened and my boxers became really tight. I loved Louis’s way of things.   
I watched as Louis bent down to retrieve his black box full of sex toys, ropes and other sexual things. I sat up on the bed but Louis looked at me and pulled out a black dildo and pushed my chest down with it.   
“Stay there Styles and don’t move til I say,” He said into my ear. I threw my head back into the pillows and I heard shuffling from the box. Louis reappered above me with some handcuffs and he took my hands together above my head. He clipped them to the bedframe and I moved my arms to make sure they were secure.  
Louis bent over me and licked the sensitive spot on my neck making me shiver.   
“I’ll leave your feet untied for now, but don’t move a muscle unless I say,” He ordered in a lust coated voice.  
I nodded and he bent back up from me. I watched as he pulled off my boxers completely and let my length flop hardly against my stomach. He pulled out a vibrator and a bottle of lube and looked down at me, eyes raking my fully naked body.   
I enjoyed every second of it and he knew it.   
“Legs up,” He ordered. I put up my legs and they blocked my from my view of him. I felt a cold, wet finger probe my hole and I jumped a little. God I was so freaking hard…  
I gasped when I didn’t even get the chance to stretch as Louis pushed the vibrator inside of me covered in lube. He turned it on and the vibrations sent out waves of pleasure throughout my body. I threw my head back into the pillows and moaned loudly.   
“Shh, did I say you could moan?” Louis asked sternly as he reappeared next to my face. I bit my lip and shook my head as I looked into his eyes.  
“Good, now I’ll be right back,” He smirked, “Remember, no moving, no speaking. I need to get one thing.”  
I watched his ass at he left the room and I threw my head onto the pillow. The vibrations were sending shots of pleasure through me and it was taking all of my will power not to move or make a sound.   
Don’t cum, don’t cum, don’t cum  
I chanted it over and over in my head but Louis was gone for a while. I couldn’t hold it anymore and I exploded all over my stomach and chest with a small grunt, trying to be quiet. I couldn’t help it, I was way to freaking horny and this was just dead sexy.  
“HARRY! I hope that wasn’t a noise I heard,” Louis called out from somewhere in the flat. I threw my head into the pillows and the vibrations continued to send pulses of pleasure through me.   
“Now this is going to be – Harry! Did you already cum you whore?” Louis said as he walked in with a container in his hand.   
He walked up to me and set the container on the table near the bed and swiped some hot cum up with his finger and lick it off. I bit my lip hard and he raised an eye brow up at me.   
“It’s still hot, next time you only cum when I say you slut,” He said with a lustful glare. He moved down to my ass and turned off the vibrator and removed it from my ass slowly. My legs were starting to cramp from being held up but I pushed through it.   
I felt something lick at my opened hole and I jumped a little, I was returned with a short slap to the side of my ass.   
“No moving,”   
He licked at my hole again and started to eat me out. It took everything I had not to press my ass into his face and scream out his name.  
I threw my head around as I bit my lip hard. My legs started to quiver and Louis pulled away from my ass.   
“Legs down,” He ordered. He moved from under my legs and I set them down on the bed. He grabbed some rope and tied my ankles to the bed so I was completely exposed to him. He climbed up on top of me and sat down on my chest so his dick was near my face.  
He started to stroke it in my face and a drop of pre-cum dropped on my chin. I whimpered and Louis smirked.   
“You want this? You want my dick in your mouth?” He asked. I whimpered and nodded a little.   
His hand tapped my lips and I immediately opened my mouth. He put the head in between my lips and I sucked on it and enjoyed the sound of Louis’s moan above me. He pushed his cock in further in between my lips and I licked it and sucked on it to give him as much pleasure as possible.   
“You’re such a good little slut aren’t you, sucking my dick like a fucking lollipop,” Louis cursed. He tangled his fingers in my hair and forced his dick further into my mouth. Soon my nose was touching his stomach and he was completely in my throat. I took him and moaned around his dick to send out vibrations.   
“Shit Harry, don’t you have a gag reflex,” Louis moaned.   
I smiled around his dick and licked up his length again. I hollowed out my cheeks and Louis pulled out from my mouth. I licked the head of his cock just as he pulled it completely out.   
He moved so he was lying on top of me and he kissed me roughly. I kissed him back and arched my back to get full contact with him but I was met with the restraints.   
“Uh uh, no moving yet,” Louis smirked into the kiss. He bit on my lower lip and I moaned as his tongue invaded my mouth. He grinded his hips against mine and I whimpered into the kiss.   
“Fuck me, please,” I begged.   
“Is that what you want? To be fucked? To cum again?” He asked as he sucked on my neck.   
“Yes, please Louis,” I begged.   
“Such a little whore,”   
He untied my feet and turned my body over forcefully. The cuffs twisted with me and I got up on my knees. I felt lube on my ass and two fingers in my already stretched hole.   
“Louis, just fuck me,” I pleaded.  
He didn’t even respond before he removed his fingers and slammed his dick into me. His hands gripped my hips and I screamed his name loudly.   
He pulled out of me and then thrust back into me hard. I yelled his name again and he built up his hardening pace. I was moaning and screaming his name as he hit my sweet spot over and over. He slapped my ass a couple of times and it made my dick twitch with everyone.   
“Yes, oh fuck Lou!” I moaned into the pillows. I was covered in sweat and was panting from the amount of pleasure through me at the moment.   
“Shit Harry, your so fucking good, oh!” Louis moaned as he slapped my ass again. His fingernails dug into my hips sending more pleasure through my body.   
The coiling in my stomach came again and I pulled at my hand restraints.  
“I-I’m gonna cum,” I moaned.   
“Cum for me… right now!” He said as he hit my prostate hardly. I exploded all over the sheets and I moaned. Louis continued to thrust into me as I rode out the after effects of my orgasm.   
Without warning but with a yell of my name, Louis came in my ass and thrusted into me as he rode out his orgasm.   
“Fuck Harry,” He moaned. He pulled out of me and I twisted back around so I was on my back. Louis undid the handcuffs and threw them on the floor with a thud and I rubbed the red marks on my wrist.   
“You ok?” Louis asked.   
“Perfect,” I smiled at him. He laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my arms around him and quickly passed out.


	11. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Fluff)

*HARRY POV*   
I sat on the couch and tapped my fingers on my knee. I tried to focus on the movie in front of me but call I could see was the love of my life making kissy faces at his girlfriend the slut. I scowled down at my chest and I felt Zayn’s hand on my back. I looked over to him and he looked apologetic. Yeah, all the boys knew that I loved Louis except for Louis himself.   
“You alright?” Zayn asked quietly. I shook my head but then shook it again to fix the curls that had gone out of place.   
I grabbed a pillow off the floor and cuddled it in my arms as I tried to focus on the film. I could hear the sounds of kissing in my ear and I saw Louis and Eleanor sucking each other’s faces off again. Instead of just ignoring it, I threw down the pillow and got up off the couch. I walked out of the room silently and I heard a call come after me.   
“Harry,” said Louis from behind me. I stopped in my tracks and dared to look over my shoulder at him. His big blue eyes were confused and he was fiddling with his hands nervously.   
“What?” I asked, not harshly but it just showed irritation – only a little though.   
“I-I was wondering where you were going?” He asked innocently.   
“Bathroom,” I lied. I turned away and walked straight into my bedroom and closed the door behind me. I collapsed on my bed and cuddled up next to my pillow and let a stray tear fall. I hate how much I love him. I hate it how he can’t see it. I wish Eleanor would just confess that she is a slut already and leave. I wish that my pillow was Louis…   
I cuddled the pillow tighter and let another tear fall. I pulled my phone out of my pocket slowly and brought it up near my ear. I found the right song and pressed play so it quietly played. Louis’s voice sung quietly in my ear as I listened to his cover of ‘Look After You’.   
“Oh, oh, oh, be my baby. Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh, I'll look after you,” I sung quietly along with him.   
There was a light knock at my door and I quickly turned off my music and wiped my eyes before getting off my bed. I opened my door and saw Louis standing there with his eyes watering a little.   
“Lou?” I asked. A tear escaped the corner of his eye and I pulled him into my arms. He wrapped himself around me and I held him close as he cried silently into my shoulder.   
“Boo, what happened?” I asked softly.   
“El-Eleanor cheated on me,” He sobbed. That bitch, I knew she was a slut and would hurt Louis!  
“How’d you find out?” I asked him. I closed the door and pulled him onto my bed where I cradled him in my arms. Rage boiled inside of me but Louis was the only thing on my mind at the moment.   
“She got a text but she didn’t hear it so I picked up her phone for her and I saw the message and…” He sobbed a little harder and I held him closer as he clung to my t-shirt. I rubbed his back soothingly and kissed the top of his head. He somehow got closer to me and just cried.   
“Its gonna be ok Lou,” I told him. He pulled his head away from my chest and looked up at me with his big watery eyes.   
“You sure?” He asked like a child.   
“I know it is,” I told him. He just nodded and cuddled me. I laid him down so we were both lying down and I wrapped my arms around him as he curled in my chest. I couldn’t help but think how perfectly he fitted there.   
After a couple minutes of just holding him he moved a little so his face was next to mine. His eyes were red-rimmed and I used my thumb to wipe under his eyes. His smooth skin sent tingles on my thumb and throughout my hand. If only he knew this is how I felt every time I touched him.   
“Harry,” He said quietly. We were so close that I could practically taste his breath.   
“Yeah?” I replied.   
“How do you know when you’re in love?” He asked. I took a moment to think and rested my hand on the small of his back.   
“For me, when you’re in love, it’s like nothing else matters but them. They send tingles down your spine and can make you have them on your mind twenty-four/seven. Whenever they smile at you, your heart flutters like a million butterflies. You always want to hold them, protect them and make sure that the whole world knows their yours. They will do anything for them even if they don’t know or understand the love they have for them,” I said adding on the last point as I looked down.   
Louis was quiet but I felt his hand move and lift up my chin. I looked into his deep eyes and he didn’t do anything. He was getting closer and all I could think of is how close his lips were. Our foreheads touched and I was screaming at myself inside to close the distance between us.   
I moved closer a little bit and my lips lightly brushed over his. It sent every particle in me into a wild frenzy. It was only light but it was one of the best feelings ever. My lips were still lightly brushing over his and my eyes were closed.  
“Are you gonna kiss me or tease me until I do?” Louis mumbled against my lips. I smiled a little before closing the distance fully and pressing my lips against his. He kissed me back almost immediately and I took in everything. His touch, his smell, his taste… Oh god, he tasted amazing. My mouth parted slightly and I licked his bottom lip. Louis opened up for me and I slid my tongue into his mouth and took in everything.  
He tasted amazing and it set my body on fire. I pulled away a little and so did Louis. I placed a soft kiss on his lips once more before fully pulling back. I caught my breath but didn’t once leave much distance between me and Lou.   
“Harry, I think I’m in love with you,” Louis said breathlessly. I smiled wildly and pressed my lips against his again. He kissed me back and I rolled him over so I was on top of him. I pulled up and moved my hands so they were on either side of his head. I lifted one up so I could push back his hair that had moved into his eyes.   
“I’m in love with you too,” I told him. He smiled up at me brightly and I pressed my forehead against his. We didn’t move or even make a sound. All there was, was the sound of our beating hearts and breathing.   
I was with the one I loved and he loved me back. Nothing could stop me now.   
“Took you guys long enough,” A voice said from the door way. I jumped up and saw Niall there with a bag of crisps smiling at us. He walked away with a smile on his face and I looked back at Lou confused.   
“I kinda told Niall that I liked you,” Louis blushed.   
“All the boys knew that I loved you,” I confessed. His eyes widened and I laughed a little breathlessly. I kissed him again lightly before he could talk and his hands rested on my hips. He flipped us over and I smiled against the kiss.  
“I love you Harry Styles,” Louis whispered in my ear as he pulled away from the kiss.   
“I love you too Boo-Bear Tomlinson,” I smiled back. He laughed a little and I just held him close to me happy with living in the moment.


	12. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Fluff)

*LOUIS POV*   
“WHY DON’T YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY!?” Harry screamed at me. Tears were streaming down my face and surly my heart was breaking as the tears fell.   
“THAT’S A GOOD QUESTION! CAUSE IT’S OBVIOUS THAT YOU DON’T WANT ME ANYMORE!” I screamed back at him. I stormed out of our apartment and barely made it across the hall to Liam and Niall’s. I collapsed into a heap on the floor and just started to cry my heart out. I could hear Harry throwing things around the apartment and with every crash I heard I flinch and cried harder. I can’t believe that just happened.   
************************************  
*ZAYN POV*   
I heard screaming coming from Lou and Harry’s apartment and I stuck my head through my front door. I saw Louis in a heap on the floor crying his eyes out. I instantly ran out of my apartment and ran towards him. I wrapped my arms around him and picked him up off the floor. I kicked Liam’s door and he opened it.   
He spotted Louis in my arms and I carried him in.   
“What happened?” Liam asked. I set Louis down on the couch and Niall past me.   
“I’ll go check on Harry,” He murmured before walking past me. Louis was still crying and Liam pulled him out of my arms and onto his lap.   
He rubbed his back soothingly and started to whisper things into his ear.   
“What happened Lou?” I asked him.   
“H-h-he,” He tried to speak but he ended up crying even harder. It broke my heart to see him like this and I watched silently as he curled up into Liam’s chest.   
*************************************  
*HARRY POV*   
I looked at the broken glass that was scattered across the floor of the apartment. I was pressed up against the wall with my fingers running through my hair and tugging at it. What just happened? How could I have said that? There was a knock at the door and I looked through my teary eyes as Niall stuck his head through the door.   
He came over to me wordlessly as he looked at the smashed vase against the wall. He crouched down in front of me and helped me up. With the tears still streaming down my face he led me to the couch and sat me down. He sat down next to me and put his arms around me. I curled up to his side and just let out all my tears.   
“Shhh, it’s ok Haz,” He comforted. I cried a little harder at the nickname.   
“N-Niall, I-I didn’t m-mean I-it,” I sobbed. He rubbed my back and just held me close to him. After about 20 minutes of him rubbing my back and singing little songs I had stopped crying and was just trying to ignore the pain deep within my chest.   
“Can you tell me what happened?” He asked quietly. I nodded against his chest and thought back to the memory from when the fight started.   
~~FLASHBACK~~  
I was in the kitchen making lunch for Louis and I when my phone started to ring. I quickly ran to get it and pressed it to my ear.   
“Hello?” I asked.   
“Harry? This is Stan…” A male voice said from the opposite end of the line.   
“Oh hey Stan,” I said with a smile. I went back to cooking with the phone tucked at my ear and shoulder.   
“Hey again, anyway, I was wondering if Lou was there?” He asked.   
“Not at the moment, he has gone out to pick up some things from the shops,” I told him as I looked up at the clock.   
“Oh, well when he gets home can you tell him to call me and that I’m sorry,” He said quietly. My eyebrows came together and I took our lunch off the heat of the stove.   
“What do you mean?” I asked.   
“Well, um, you see,” He stuttered suddenly nervous.   
“Stan, will you just spit it out?” I asked losing my patience.   
“IkissedLouisandhekissedmebackbutleftquicklyandIdidn’tgettoapolagize,” He said in a rush.  
“WHAT?!” I screamed into the phone. My boo-bear kissed him? What? No, I don’t believe it.   
“I’m really sorry Harry, it wasn’t his fault,” Stan said apologetically. I heard the front door open and I hung up the phone.   
“Honey I’m home,” Louis called out. I had anger bubbling in me and I put down the phone. Louis walked into the kitchen and set down a black bag on the table. He walked over to my frozen position near the stove and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.   
“What’s up?” He asked.   
I looked at his face and focused mainly on his lips. Surely enough they were plumper than usual and my eyes hardened.   
“Stan called,” I told him. I moved away from him and started to plate up our food.   
“What did he say?” Louis asked trying to sound casual but I could detect the stress in his voice.   
“Well, he said a couple of things,” I said through my teeth.   
“Like?” Louis pressed.   
“The usual, hey, are you home? Oh, and, tell Louis I’m sorry cause we fucking kissed,” I spat out angrily.   
I turned to face him and I saw the fear in his eyes as he bit his lip.  
“What the hell?” I said angrily.   
“I’m sorry! I saw him at the shops and he came up to me and we started to talk –“ Louis started to explain. I cut him off by banging my fist against the counter.   
“How could you?” I asked.   
I left the kitchen and stood in the middle of the lounge room, trying to keep in my anger.   
“Harry I can explain,” He said as he came in after me. I saw his eyes tearing up but I just turned my back to him.   
“Don’t, just don’t,” I shook my head.   
“Harry, please,” Louis said. I felt him touch my arm and I threw it back from his touch.   
“No, don’t touch me,” I spat.   
“Harry I can explain,” He pleaded.   
“NO LOUIS! You just can’t explain to me why you kissed him!” I shouted.   
“WHY NOT? I DIDN’T EVEN KNOW HE WAS GONNA KISS ME!” He shouted back.   
“DID YOU KISS HIM BACK?” I questioned.   
“YES! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT THOUGH! IT DIDN’T MEAN ANYTHING!” He yelled back. He kissed him back, my heart broke and tears swelled in my eyes.   
“IT WOULD HAVE MENT SOMETHING! EVERYTHING HAS A FEELING TO IT!” I yelled.   
“I KNOW, AND RIGHT NOW YOU’RE GIVING ME SOME PRETTY BAD ONES,” Louis yelled.   
“HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL?” I said as I turned around to look at him.  
His eyes were watering with tears and I wanted to make them stop but I was too masked by my anger.  
“WHAT ABOUT ME? YOU HAVEN’T TOUCHED ME FOR OVER TWO WEEKS!” Louis screamed.   
“WHY DON’T YOU JUST LEAVE ALREADY!?” I screamed at him, “It’s obvious that you don’t need me anymore,” I said quieter afterwards. His face filled with tears and it’s like I could pinpoint the exact moment his heart broke.   
“THAT’S A GOOD QUESTION! CAUSE IT’S OBVIOUS THAT YOU DON’T WANT ME ANYMORE!” He yelled at me. He stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him. I picked up the closest thing to me which happened to be a vase on the coffee table and threw it at the wall.  
I picked up a photo of me and Louis on our anniversary and threw it around also, watching the glass shatter all over the floor. I backed myself up to a wall and fell down to the floor. What just happened?  
~~FLASHBACK OVER~~  
I cried onto Niall’s chest as he just sat there a little shocked.   
“Wow, you guys fucked up badly this time,” He said.   
“I know, I need my boo-bear back,” I cried.   
He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head.   
“Go to bed Harry, sleep it off. I’ll clean up the mess and be here when you wake up,” he told me. I opened my mouth to protest but he gave me a look and I dragged myself up off the couch. My head dropped low as I walked into my bedroom. I collapsed on the king sized bed and tears flowed out of my eyes again.  
So many memories. The whole room smelt of Louis. I found one of Lou’s stripy t-shirts at the end of the bed and I picked it up and cuddled it in my arms. I closed my eyes with the tears still leaking out of them and fell into a dreamless sleep.   
********************************************************  
*LIAM POV*   
Louis had fallen asleep on my lap after we talked about what happened. He explained to me that he had gone to the shops to pick up a present for Harry but ran into Stan who got all touchy and kissed Louis who accidentally kissed back. He then told me all about the fight and how Harry found out about the kiss but took it the wrong way.   
I picked Lou up and walked into my bedroom and set him down. He cuddled up into a ball and I heard the front door open. I put the blanket over Lou and kissed the top of his head before leaving.   
I saw Niall come in looking a little stressed.  
“How was Harry?” I asked him.   
“Not to much better, smashed a vase and photo frame,” He said sadly.   
“They’ll sort it out and make up with very loud make up sex I’m sure,” Zayn said from the couch.   
“Yeah hopefully,” I nodded.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~2 DAYS LATER~  
*NIALL POV*   
Harry and Louis still aren’t talking and me and Liam have been on edge trying to get them back together. We’ve tried putting them in the same room but that ended up in tears and silence. I think my hair is about to fall out that I couldn’t think of ways to get them together.   
Right now I was sitting on Harry’s bed, rubbing his back to calm him down from Liam’s and I last attempt to get them to talk to each other.   
“Harry, what do I have to do to get you two talking again?” I asked him.   
He didn’t answer me and I groaned in frustration. His phone rang but he made no move to answer it so I picked it up.   
“Harry’s phone,” I answered.   
“Uh hello, this is, um, Stan,” a shaky voice answered. I tensed and stood up off the bed.   
“You,” I said darkly. I walked out of the room holding a finger up to Harry telling him I’d only be a minute.   
“Listen, Niall, I’m feel so so so bad about what happened,” Stan said.   
“YOU BLOODY HELL SHOULD BE! Do you know about the mess you have created!?” I half yelled at him. All the stress and anger from this situation have poured out now. We needed to get things the way they were before.   
“I’m sorry,” He cringed.  
“Why did you even call?” I asked.   
“I needed to explain to Harry on why I kissed Louis,” He said.   
“Tell me first and then maybe I’ll pass on the message,” I said grumpily.   
“Ok fine,” He groaned. He launched into his side of the story as I leant against the door listening to him. Once he was done I ran my fingers through my hair annoyed.   
“So you kissed him for a prank that you would get paid for and didn’t even get paid?” I confirmed with him.   
“Yes,” He said.   
“Ugh, I’ll pass on the message but if you mess with my friends again, the boys and I will hunt you down,” I said darkly before hanging up the phone.   
Usually I wouldn’t act like this but this wasn’t the time to be the innocent little Nialler.   
*******************************************************  
*HARRY POV*   
Niall finished off his story from the phone and I sat up on the bed.   
“So it was a prank?” I asked him. He nodded and suddenly I felt worse than I did these past two days. My boo-bear…  
“I need to talk to Louis,” I said sadly.   
“FINALLY! Now go brush your teeth and change your clothes first,” Niall ordered.   
I did what I was told and we walked out of my flat. Niall knocked on the door to his flat and Liam opened the door.   
“He’s going to talk to him,” Niall said with a smile.   
“Finally, he’s in my room,” Liam told me. I pushed past them and almost ran down the hall to Liam’s bedroom. I opened the door and saw Louis asleep and curled up in a ball in the middle of the bed. I walked in and closed the door behind me before climbing on the bed.   
I laid down next to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. Louis almost automatically turned around and buried himself in my chest.   
“Lou, wake up we need to talk,” I said softly. He stirred awake and his eyes opened slowly to meet mine. I looked into the deep blue eyes that I loved and he looked back into mine.   
“Harry?” He asked croakily.   
“Boo, I’m so so so so so so so incredibly sorry,” I apologized.   
He didn’t say anything at first but he just cuddled himself into my embrace. I held him tighter, glad to have him back in my arms.   
“I missed you,” He cried softly.   
“Shh, don’t cry,” I told him. I lifted up his chin so I could look at his beautiful face again.   
I bent my head down to kiss away his tears. I kissed both of his eyes softly and his cheeks. I planted a soft kiss on his lips and he kissed me back softly.   
I pulled back and rested our heads together.   
“Don’t ever let us fight like that again,” I said.   
“Agreed,” He said softly.   
“I missed you so damn much and I’ll do anything to make up for it,” I told him.   
“Anything?” He asked.   
“Yes,” I confirmed.  
“Take me home and love me?” He asked.   
“Anything for you,” I told him. I kissed him once more before I got up off the bed. He got up with me and I took his hand in mine. We walked out quietly and walked past Niall and Liam in the kitchen. I mouthed a thank you to Niall and he gave me a thumbs up and a grin.  
I walked across the hall with Louis and we went back into our apartment. We went straight to the bedroom and I dedicated the next few hours to show Louis just how much I missed him.


	13. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Smut)

*HARRY POV*   
Fuck fuck fuck!   
I started down at my failed test paper and let my head drop to the desk with a bang. A pain shot through my head but I ignored it. How the hell can I be failing?!   
Oh that’s right. My professor.   
Damn sexy bastard.   
It’s all his fault!   
With his beanie pushing his feathery hair forward, and his glasses that frame his ocean blue eyes and his ass. My god his ass can put Nikki Minaj to shame.   
There was a tap text to my head and I looked up to see him standing there. Professor Tomlinson.   
“Harry, I would like you to see me after class,” He asked quietly as he picked up my test paper. I nodded and my best friend patted my back.   
I looked up at Zayn and saw his test paper, a perfect A. Smart ass.  
I groaned and put my head back on the desk. Since when was University hard?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~AFTER CLASS~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I watched everyone leave the massive room and saw Mr. Tomlinson sitting at his desk. I dragged my body off the seat and put my bag over my shoulder. I picked up my laptop and walked down towards the wooden desk. I moved a seat in front of the desk and sat down. Mr. Tomlinson looked up and nodded.   
“Harry, let’s talk about your grades,” he started.   
“Ok,” I mumbled as I looked down. Damn he was even hotter up close!  
“You’re smart so I don’t know why you failed this. We had revised these topics all in the lessons and I even cheated a little and wrote more notes than I was supposed to,” Mr. Tomlinson started.   
“’s all your fault,” I mumbled under my breath.   
“What was that?” he asked. I looked up and took a deep breath.   
“I said it was all your fault,” I repeated. He looked a little taken back and adjusted his glasses. Damn he was so fuckin hot.   
“My fault?!” he gasped.   
I nodded and he leaned forward and I could see down his striped white and blue t-shirt to see a perfectly tanned chest.   
“How could it be my fault Mr. Styles?” he asked.   
“Well sir, if you didn’t walk around looking like a flipping sex god maybe I would have been able to concentrate more,” I smirked.   
He smirked back and removed his glasses and set them to the side.   
“Now how am I to blame with your hormones running wild?” he asked, almost seductively.   
“Well if your ass didn’t look so fuckable maybe I would think about Law and now how I would stretch your ass in every way possible,” I said cheekily. My dick twitched in my pants and I set my laptop over it.   
His eyes darkened a little and he licked his perfect lips.   
“Well maybe I would teach you better if you weren’t so damned sexy,” he purred seductively.   
“Now how am I to blame with your hormones runnin-“ I was quoting him cheekily but he leant over the desk and slammed his lips to mine.   
My hands flew to the back of his neck and I kissed him back. The kiss deepened pretty fast and I dominated his mouth quickly.   
He crawled over the desk and pushed my stuff to the side without removing our contact. He put his legs either side of my lap and my hands trailed down his body. His hands moved from my neck to my chest and then tangling in my curls.   
My hands rested themselves above his ass and he grinded against my crotch making me moan into his mouth, a now fully hard dick in my pants.   
My hands tugged up his t-shirt and he pulled it off, disconnecting our lips for a split second. His chest was perfect and as he reached back to throw his shirt all the way off I attached my lips to the side of his neck. He moaned as I nipped and sucked the perfect love bite onto his skin.   
His hips bucked forward as my lips trailed all over his neck and over a particularly sweet spot for him. He pulled my shirt over my head and put his hands on my chest.   
“Four nipples,” he murmured. I nodded and he kissed me again. His bare skin against mine sent sparks through my body.   
My hands cupped his ass and squeezed it gently. He gasped and I deepened the kiss.   
“Ugh, mm, fuck me Harry,” he moaned. I lifted him up and sat him on the edge of the desk.   
I unbuttoned his pants without disconnecting our contact and rubbed my hand down the zipper. I pushed my hand in through his pants and cupped his hard on through his underwear. Damn he was big and warm.   
I removed his hand and pulled his pants down completely along with mine.   
“Lay down,” I ordered into his mouth. He nodded and pulled our lips away as he laid down over the mess of papers in his desk.   
I pulled down the band of his underwear and let his dick slap against his skin. I pulled down his underwear fully and threw them behind me. I moved to his dick and blew some air over it base.   
“Fuck Harry,” Louis moaned.   
“What do you want babe?” I asked.   
“Mouth, your mouth,” he gasped.   
I took him in my hand and licked a strip of his salty skin from base to head. He jerked his hips and I put one hand down to keep him still.   
I took his pre-cum slicked head in my mouth and took him fully in. He moaned as I skillfully worked my tongue around his dick and pushed him down deeper until his head was at the back of my throat.   
His moans rang out through the empty classroom and I pulled off of him and bobbed my head. His fingers tangled in my hair and pushed me down to deep throat him again. I slid back up and let a small pop as my mouth was removed from his head.   
I pulled him up and kissed him hard before pulling him off the desk and rubbing our bodies together. He moved his lips off mine and sunk down to my dick and took it into his mouth. His hot mouth felt so good around me and I moaned.   
“Fuck,” I cursed.   
“Call me Louis,” he said as he pulled off my dick. I nodded and he put his mouth back on me. I stopped myself from fucking his mouth so instead I pulled him off and bent him over his desk. I held up my fingers near my mouth and he took them into his mouth.   
“God your like a slut Louis, already knowing what to do and all bent over this desk for me. Damn your ass looks sooooo fuckable right now. All pink and tight,” I whispered into his ear. He moaned around my fingers and once they were wet enough I moved them from his mouth and down to his ass.   
“Spread em wide open babe,” I ordered. His hands reached back and he spread his ass cheeks so I had access to his entrance.   
I ran one finger over his sensitive hole and slowly pushed it in. He moaned and surprisingly my finger went in easily.   
“Have you been playing with yourself Mr. Tomlinson?” I asked seductively. He nodded his head against the desk and I added a second finger. I scissored him open and added a third finger. I curled them and found his prostate when he moaned my name loudly.   
Now he was practically fucking himself on my fingers with his ass moving back and forwards on my hand. I moaned with the site and started to stroke myself at the sight. Louis, I learnt, was a screamer.   
“Ugh, FUCK HARRY I NEED YOU NOW, OHHHHH!” He demanded. I put my free hand on his ass and removed my fingers carefully before going down eye level with his ass. I licked his hole making him jump and scream.   
I did it again and flicked my tongue into his fingered hole.   
“Ohhhhh Harry,” He moaned. I moaned into his ass and made sure he was all nice and wet for me. I pulled myself off of him and lined myself at his entrance.   
“Wait! I wanna ride you!” Louis said before I could push in. He stood up and pushed me back onto the chair and climbed up onto my lap. He lowered himself down onto me and I gripped his hips.   
Even though he was stretched out, Louis felt so tight around my thick dick. Louis threw his head back as I had buried myself deep into him. He rocked his hips into mine sending pleasure waving through the both of us.   
I moaned and he raised himself up before bouncing up and down on my dick. My fingers dug into his hips and I thrusted them up to meet him half way.   
“Fuck Harry you’re so big!” he moaned.   
My hands squeezed his ass and I attached my lip to his neck. I could feel myself getting closer so I moved one of my hands from Louis’s ass and started to jack him off to the speed of the skin slapping together.  
“Uhhh, close, mm, yeah ah!” he moaned. I pushed myself into him one last time and shot my load all over his ass hole and cheeks. Louis came and spurted all over my chest, moaning. He sat himself down on my legs and let his hand run down to his ass.   
He wiped my cum off of his ass and brought it to his lips. I watched as he licked it off of his fingers hotly. I moved my hands to the back of his neck and brought his swollen, red lips down to mine. We kissed softly and lazily.   
We pulled apart and he rested his head on the crook of my neck, panting.   
“So do I get a better grade now?” I cheekily asked.   
He shook his head on the crook of my neck and kissed my collarbone lazily.   
“No, but it means staying behind in class a whole lot more for…..tutoring,” he said tiredly.   
“Well, Mr. Tomlinson, I think I will need some more tutoring tonight, my place? Mum’s not home,” I smirked.   
“I think, I would tutor you until you were talking like Sheldon Cooper,” he joked. I let out a lazy ass and set my hands down on his perfectly tanned hips. He kissed my cheek and began to move off of my lap. I let him set himself up and I caught a glimpse of his stretched and abused ass. I smirked and playfully hit his bare butt as he bent over to pick up his underwear.   
He yelped and I laughed. I picked up my own boxers and slipped them on. I took some tissues from his desk and wiped down my chest, cleaning myself up. I slipped my pants on and flicked my hair around. I pushed it to the side and saw Louis fixing up his hair and tucking it up under his beanie.   
I slipped my shirt on and purposely flexed my muscles cause I knew that Louis was watching.   
“Tease,” he muttered.   
“You know it,” I winked as my head popped from my t-shirt.   
“That I do Mr Styles,” he winked back. I laughed and picked up my bag and flung it over my shoulder. I picked up my laptop and slipped it into my bag before facing back to the blue eyed wonder.   
I walked up to him and pressed a kiss to his flushed cheek.   
“I have to go,” I said as I remembered the plans I made with Zayn.   
“Can I have your number?” he asked. I took his hand in mine and got a pen from the desk. I wrote down my number and put a heart at the end of it.   
“See ya sir,” I winked. I dropped his hand and waved to him as I walked out of the room. He waved back and took out his phone. A minute later, down the hall, I felt my own phone vibrate. I opened it from an unknown number and read the text.   
Hey this is Lou. You have cum on your pants ;) xx  
I laughed and looked at the back of my pants and saw the white bludge. I shrugged and saved Louis number and texted him back.   
;) I’m going to leave it there xxx  
I sent it and got a text back.   
Dirty boy x I’ll see you later xxxxxxx  
I sent him a big smiley face in the wall and walked out of the building and to my car. I smirked to myself as I drove off. Bang the teacher, check!


	14. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Smut)

*HARRY POV*   
“WE DID IT!” Louis cheered as we all ran side stage after the award show had finished.   
“YEAH!” Niall cheered. We all jumped into another group hug and cheered. There were cameras everywhere as we hugged. I buried my face into the crook of Louis neck as we jumped around excitedly.   
Paul, Danielle and Eleanor came over side stage and we pulled them into the hug. Once we all pulled out from the hug, playing up for the cameras Louis pulled Eleanor into a hug and jumped around excitedly, as did Liam with Danielle.   
We were all pulled out of the venue and into the massive Limo they had rented us. Once the doors closed I took my spot next to Louis and Eleanor moved next to Danielle who released Liam’s hand to hold El’s. Liam jumped seats over next to Zayn and cuddled up next to his boyfriend. El placed a kiss on Dani’s cheek and I rested my head on Louis’s shoulder grinning like mad.   
“3 moon men! Never going to get over this!” Niall jumped around excitedly. We all giggled at him and Louis kissed me passionately.   
“Celebration sex?” Louis mumbled into the kiss. I smirked and deepened the kiss for a confirmation.   
Niall made some dying noises and everyone laughed at him since he was the only straight one in the band and his girlfriend was back in Australia.   
Louis and I snogged for what seemed like 2 seconds but in reality it was the whole car ride to the club where we were celebrating. Sadly Louis and I’s lips parted as the car slowed down. I wiped the pad of my thumb over his lips and smiled. He returned it and pecked my lips once more before everyone shifted back to their seats.   
I wiped my lips lightly to make the fact that I had just been snogging not as obvious. The car came to a stop and Louis took the dive and walked out with Eleanor first. Liam went out next and Zayn, Niall and I followed right after them.   
The paps were everywhere and we all went into the club.   
Inside the walls were bouncing with music and bodies were everywhere, dancing, singing and having a great time. No paparazzi were allowed in this club so as soon as the doors closed behind us Lou walked away from Eleanor and wrapped his arms around my waist.   
We both went straight to the bar and ordered some drinks. My arm was around his waist and his arm was around my shoulder. I took my drink in my hand and took a gulp.   
The others were lost in the club and Louis dragged me into the mash of the crowd. Our bodies were pushed together and we began to dance to the heavy beat of the music. Our bodies grinded together as we drank and danced and our plastic cups emptied pretty fast. They were taken at some point but all I could focus on was Louis.   
My hands were on his waist as we danced and grinded up together. I was starting to get very turned on so I pulled Louis closer to my body and pressed my lips up against his. His fingers tangled in my hair as my tongue invaded his mouth.   
We both moaned into the kiss and one of my hands travelled up his back and to the back of his neck.   
“Fuck Harry,” Louis moaned as I broke the kiss to make a trail of them down his neck. Louis pressed us closer together and his hands tugged at my hair pulling me off of his neck.   
“Bathroom, now,” Louis breathed heavily. I nodded and we made our way through the club to the bathrooms out the back.   
They were singular so we didn’t have to worry about people walking in on us thankfully. Louis pushed the door open and we walked in and I closed the door behind me. I flicked the lock and pulled Louis to my body. I slammed his lips to mine and he pressed me up against the door.   
I moaned and squeezed his butt through his pants lightly making his hips buck into mine. I grinded up against him and he returned it eagerly.   
I pulled his shirt up and flung it to the floor. My hands roamed over his chest as he pressed more into the kiss. He took off my own shirt and pressed our bodies together making warmth spread through my chest.   
He broke the kiss to place a love bite on my neck as I threw my head back into the door.   
“Lou,” I whimpered.   
My hands went to his pants and I unbuttoned them and pushed them down. He stepped out of the tight pants and pushed down my own.   
Louis just stood in front of me with his eyes raking down my body. I shivered in neediness and pulled Louis to me.   
My hands went down to his ass and I slipped off his boxers. Mine fell down with a tug of his hands and I wrapped my hand around his errection. He shivered from my touch and I ran my finger over the sensitive head.   
He moaned and threw his head back. I attached my lips to his neck and sucked down a fresh love bite. I pumped his cock in my hand skillfully, letting my thumb rub over the head occasionally.   
“Fuck Harry, I need you,” Louis moaned. I released my hold and moved so I was bending over the sink. Louis hands rubbed over my ass and ran a finger over my entrance.   
I heard shuffling and a packet tearing open. Two lubed fingers rubbed at my entrance and I moaned. He pushed both of them in at once and pumped them in and out of me. His fingers brushed my prostate and I threw my head back and moaned.   
“Now Lou please,” I begged.   
He removed his fingers and I heard him lube up his cock before pressing into me. His hands gripped my waist and thrusted into me deeply.   
I moaned loudly and Louis leaned his body down so it was pressing onto mine. He rolled his hips into me and I threw my head back and moaned. Louis lips pressed down onto mine and he began to thrust out of me.   
I attacked his lips eagerly with broken moans spilling from our lips.   
“Faster,” I begged.   
Louis started to thrust faster and faster into me and I moan and screamed his name as he pounded relentlessly into my prostate.   
“Fuck Louissss,” I yelled.   
My hand flew down to my cock and I started to pump it in time with his thrusts. I was in sensory overload with pleasure as Louis screamed my name and came straight into my ass.   
I came shortly after him and sprayed my cum all over the bathroom floor.   
“Ugh Lou fuck oh,” I moaned. We rode our orgasms as he slowly thrusted out of my body.   
He pulled out completely and I stood up straight and on wobbly legs. Louis arms wrapped around my waist and rested his head on my chest. I was breathing heaving and rested my chin on top of Louis head tiredly.   
“Mmm love you hazza,” Louis said tiredly.   
“Love you too boo,” I said back.   
I moved my arms so they were up around his neck and I played with the nape of his neck, a habit that I picked up randomly.   
Louis sighed and kissed my chest lightly before moving to put his clothes back on. I slipped my boxers back on tiredly and watched Louis pull on his tight pants over his bum. I smiled a little before getting back dressed.   
Once we were clothed, I flicked my hair around and adjusted Louis collar. Lou straightened my jacket and I smiled at him. I pressed a kiss to his lips softly and saw one of my love bites poking from out of his shirt.   
His fingers laced with mine and we walked out of the bathroom and back into the blearing noises. We spotted Niall looking at us knowingly and made a rude gesture. I burst out laughing and Louis did too.   
We went back into the crowd and began to dance again, despite the dull ache in my ass and the lack of energy.   
For the rest of the night we danced, drank and celebrated. In more ways than one. Round two? More like 3…


	15. Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles (Fluff)

*HARRY POV*   
I was sleeping peacefully with my boyfriend Louis when a wave of nausea washed over me. I woke up with a start and ran into the hotel bathroom where we were staying at. I rushed to the toilet and vomited up everything in my stomach.   
“Haz?” Louis asked tiredly from the bathroom door. I groaned from the sickness washing over me and I felt his hands on my bare back. He rubbed my back and pushed back my curls.   
“Are you alright love?” He asked softly. I shook my head and he kissed my cheek.   
“Go get dressed babe and I’ll take you to the doctors,” he told me. I nodded slightly and pushed myself up off the toilet bowl. I flushed the toilet, cleaned my teeth and went back into the bedroom. My head felt light and I sat on the bed with my head hanging low and my hands on my stomach.   
Louis kneeled in front of me and pressed his hand to my forehead.   
“You don’t have a fever babe,” He mumbled. I looked into his eyes and pouted.   
“Something’s wrong with me,” I mumbled. And it was true, something felt different.   
“I’ll call Paul and tell him that you’re not feeling well ok, I’ll take you to the doctors straight after ok?” Louis said a little more awake now and focusing some more. I nodded and he placed my grey t-shirt in my hand and I slipped it over my body.   
I picked up some track pants from the floor which was flung there from last night and put them on.   
Louis finished off his call with Paul and walked back over to me and kissed me softly on the lips. I kissed him back and he wrapped his arms around me.   
“I love you,” He smiled.   
“I love you too,” I smiled back. My fingers linked with his and we walked out of the hotel room and down to the awaiting car.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~AT THE DOCTORS~  
I waited in the cool plastic chairs with my hand secretly holding Lou’s between us. I had taken some tests and now we were just waiting for the results. The nurse called us up and I dropped Louis’s hand as we walked into the doctor’s office, no doubt there were people taking pictures from somewhere.   
I sat down opposite the old doctor. He had white hair, a chubby face full of wrinkles and some thin frame glasses on the edge of his nose.   
“Mr. Styles, there seems to be something interesting about your test results,” He said as he flicked through some paper on his desk.   
“What is it?” I asked.  
“Well, it seems that you are pregnant, congratulations,” he smiled.   
Everything around me seemed to drop and my hand unconsciously fell to my stomach. I was … pregnant? What? But how?   
I couldn’t do anything and everything was moving in slow motion. I saw Louis frantically talking to the doctor with disbelief. I couldn’t hear any of the words spoken in the small room.   
A baby?  
“Lou,” I squeaked.   
His blue eyes met mine and I started to tear up. He held my hand and led me out of the hospital and back into the van without a word. He sat me down in one of the seats and I curled up next to him as he cuddled me tightly.   
I cried softly into his t-shirt with one hand still wrapped over my stomach.   
“Shh, Hazza it’s going to be fine,” He cooed.   
“I-I’m only 18 Lou, w-we aren’t even out yet,” I cried.   
“Shh, it’ll be ok Haz, we’ll get through this,” Louis murmured into my curls. I squeezed my eyes shut and just cuddled up to my boyfriend. I breathed in his comforting smell of tea, aftershave and just plain Louis.   
I calmed down as I rested my head in his chest and slowly fell asleep in his arms.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
1 MONTH LATER  
It had been a month since Louis and I found out that we were having a baby. At first it was a little hectic in trying to find out answers but now it didn’t really matter. Management had found out and now we are being forced to come out to the world as a couple. They said I didn’t need to say that I was pregnant until later but we needed to out our relationship.  
Right now we were backstage for the closing number for one of our concerts. I held Louis’s hand side stage and he kissed my forehead gently.   
“You ready?” he asked softly. I nodded and kissed him on the lips lightly. He kissed me back and we pulled apart as we were called on stage by the other lads. I held his hand as we walked on stage smiling.   
The lights flashed and screams and shouts filled the arena as they spotted our hands. Louis smiled up at me lovingly and I raised the microphone to my lips.   
“Hello, Louis and I would like to make an announcement,” I started as Louis raised his own microphone to his soft lips.   
“Harry and I are together, and I love him with all my heart,” Louis smiled out to the audience and he smiled up at me.   
“I love you Boo,” I smiled down at him.   
“I love you too Haz,” He smiled back. I kissed him lightly and there were screams and flashes of cameras around us.   
The lads pulled us into a group hug and each made little and embarrassing speeches about us together. We laughed at them and Louis never left my side for the rest of the concert.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
2nd MONTH  
After Louis and I came out we were pulled into so many interviews about us. We received only a little bit of hate but the fans were super supportive and seemed to erase the hate for us. At the moment, Louis and I were in a new hospital and I laid down on one of the beds with my shirt propped up.   
Louis held my hand as the doctor poured gel on my stomach and moved the ultrasound stick thing around my stomach. I held my breath as I looked up onto the small screen.   
The female doctor pointed to a little patch of white on the screen and smiled.   
“There’s your baby,” She smiled. My jaw dropped as I looked up onto the screen. It resembled a jelly bean and I looked up at Lou.   
“That’s our baby,” I smiled brightly. He was grinning and his hands trailed over the screen.   
“Our baby,” he echoed.   
We got pictures of the ultra sound and showed the lads. At first they were asking why we showed them a blurry picture of a jelly bean but Zayn snapped them out of it and realized they were ultrasounds.   
“Wait, that’s not a jelly bean, that’s a baby,” he said with his eyes opening wildly. Louis wrapped his arms around me and rubbed circled on my stomach.   
“Our baby,” he smiled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
3rd MONTH  
Three months into my pregnancy and I started to get my weird food cravings.   
“BAAAAAAAABE!” I called out from my spot on the tour bus. Louis walked out in some sweats and his glasses on.   
“Yes love?” he asked.   
“I want some chicken, and sour worms, oooh and some pumpkin!” I told him.   
“What?” he asked confused.   
“I have a craving for chicken and stuff, please Lou-bear,” I pouted at him. He laughed and kissed my nose.   
“I’ll ask if I can steal some from Niall’s stash,” He laughed. I smiled and he left the room. About 10 minutes later Louis walked out with some sour worms in his hand and a chicken sandwich from the fridge.   
He handed them too me and I happily ate one of the sour worms, cooling my craving.   
“Thank you,” I smiled. He laughed and sat down next to me.   
“You realize we have to refer to Niall as the great one from now on you know,” he laughed. I let out a shout of laughter before eating all the food.   
As I finished off my food I planted a kiss on Louis cheek.   
“I love you,” I smiled.   
“I love you too baby daddy,” he grinned.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
5th MONTH  
We were in yet another interview when Louis and I figured it was time for us to come out. I had started showing halfway through last month and soon it was going to take more than baggy t-shirts to cover it.   
Louis and I sat on a couch separately to the other boys and Louis’s hand was around my waist. The hoodie that I was wearing was coving my baby bump that I was extremely proud of.   
“Harry and I have an announcement to make,” Louis smiled as the interviewer handed the microphone to us. I looked over to the lads and they gave us all thumbs up and supportive smiles.   
“Harry and I are having a child, my beautiful boyfriend is 4 and a half months pregnant,” Louis grinned. The audience burst into chaos in a fit of yells and confusion. My jaw dropped and I huddled into Louis from all of the noise. He helped me up and we were rushed off the stage as the audience went into a wild fit. As we were off stage I collapsed crying into his arms.   
He wrapped his arms around me and led me to our dressing room. He pulled me onto his lap as he sat down on one of the couches. The lads burst in straight after and huddled around us. I buried my head into the side of his neck and chocked on my sobs.   
“Shh Hazza bear, Harry, shh,” Louis rubbed his hands up and down my back comfortingly.   
“Harry, it’s going to be ok,” Niall spoke up.   
“Yeah, you have all of us, it’s going to be fine!” Liam added in.   
“We know you two will be awesome dad’s and we’ll be even more awesome Uncles. Those people out there aren’t part of this little family, they aren’t Aunts or Uncles, we’re the family,” Zayn said as deep as ever.   
“Who need’s them, you have me and the lads, we’ll get through this babe, so can I please see your beautiful eyes?” Louis whispered into my ear.   
I looked up a little bit and my eyes connected with Louis’s blue ones.   
“There they are, all big and green, just like our babies will be,” He smiled.   
“What if they’re blue?” I mumbled.   
“It doesn’t matter what colour they’ll be, because they’ll be as beautiful as ever,” he replied. He kissed me lightly and the lads ‘awww’ed’ around us. I blushed and the interviewer knocked on the door.   
“I’m so sorry for what happened out there, really. I would have sent them all away if I knew that was going to be their reaction. Congratulations by the way boys,” She smiled.   
“Thankyou,” I replied.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
6th MONTH  
Management has given the rest of my pregnancy off so now I was back in mine and Louis’s flat in London. We were both rugged up on the couch and I was lying in his arms. My hands were tracing patters on my stomach and I felt something move inside of me. I grinned wildly and placed Louis’s hand on my stomach.   
“Wait for it,” I smiled.   
Our baby kicked again and Louis gasped.   
“Hello baby, you kicking for your daddies?” I cooed down at my stomach.   
Our baby kicked again and I couldn’t stop smiling.   
“You’re a little kicker aren’t you,” Louis smiled down at my swollen belly. The baby kicked again and I couldn’t contain my glee.   
I kissed Louis passionately and he returned it.   
We pulled apart and his blue eyes were filled to the brim with happiness. He had a grin on his face wildly and I mirrored it. For the rest of the day one of us had our hands on my stomach, just waiting for our baby to kick again.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*8th MONTH*  
“Louis,” I groaned loudly from the couch. He stuck his head through the door and I looked up at him pouting.   
“What’s wrong babe?” he asked.   
“My tummy hurts,” I pouted.   
It was true, all I had been doing is watching TV and all of a sudden my stomach twists in a strange way and my pants are wet.   
Louis noticed my pants and his jaw dropped a little. Another sharp pain in my stomach twisted and I retracted inwards. I hissed and I felt Louis lift me up off the couch.   
“Lou what’s happening?” I asked into his shoulder after the pain subsided.   
“You’re going into labor,” Lou said in a little bit of a rush. My eyes widened in panic and Lou set me down on my feet so he could get his car keys. I picked up a pillow off the couch and held it tightly to my chest.   
Louis held my hand and walked me down to his car quickly. I sat in the seat next to him as he drove frantically to the hospital.   
Another contraction hit me while we were in the car and I buried my face in the pillow to swallow my small cries of pain.   
I heard Lou open up his phone and tap in a number.   
“Liam? Harry’s gone into labor… yes now! We’re almost there,” Lou said. He hung up the phone and held his hand in mine as he pulled up to the emergency bay.   
He shut off the car and jumped out as I opened my door. He opened my door just as another rip of pain surged through me – possibly my worst one yet.   
“Ahh, Lou,” I cried. He put his arms around my waist and walked me into the hospital.   
I could decipher what was happening but suddenly I was sitting down and being wheeled into a room with Louis next to me.   
I was propped up onto the bed and my clothes were taken off of me and a hospital gown replacing it. My belly felt 3 times as heavy as it usually was and I squeezed my eyes shut as the doctors talked to Louis.   
His hand found mine and I held it as tight as I could.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*5 HOURS LATER*  
Tiny screams ripped through the air and I flopped my sweaty head against the hospital pillow. All the pain left my body in an instant and my eyes connected with Louis. He had tears in his eyes and his jaw was dropped a little. I looked up at the doctors who held a tiny baby in their hands as they wrapped the child in a towel.   
“It’s a girl Hazza, we have a baby girl,” Louis cried. His forehead was brought down to mine and he kissed me all over the face.   
He pulled away and I reached up to take the small child in my arms. Her cries died down in an instant and her face was all red and scrunched up. Her hands were so tiny and I couldn’t stop the tears from falling down my face. My finger raced her little cheek softly before she wrapped her hand around it.   
I looked up at Lou and he was crying also. His hands lightly touched her cheeks also and he kissed my sweaty forehead.   
“She’s so beautiful,” He smiled, voice thick with emotion.   
I pulled Louis into a deep kiss and we heard a camera snap. We pulled away to see the lads standing in the doorway and Niall holding a camera.   
“Hey,” I croaked.   
It only took that and the lads were surrounding my bed and looking down at our little girl.   
“She’s adorable,” Liam cooed.  
“Awww are you sure she’s yours? She’s too cute,” Niall joked and he leaned in to take a closer look. Louis swatted him away but laughed a little.   
“What’s her name?” Zayn asked.   
Louis smiled down at me and I remembered the names we had discussed.   
“Darcy Marie,” I said with proudness.   
The boys all awwed and Darcy let out a little noise. Niall snapped another picture and ordered me and Lou to huddle in together.   
Louis head rested with mine as we looked down at Darcy.   
He pressed a kiss to the side of my face and I smiled up at him.   
“One for twitter?” Liam asked lightly.   
I nodded smally and swallowed nervously as I smiled for the camera as Liam took the photo on his iPhone.   
He tapped on it a few times and his phone started to ring. He answered it and held it out to me.   
I handed Darcy to Lou for the first time and he smiled brightly down at her. In a matter of seconds he was whispering promises to her and kissing her forehead.   
My heart melted and I took the phone tiredly in on hand and pressed it to my ear.   
“Hello?” I answered.   
“She’s so beautiful Harry,” my mum cried over the phone.   
“Mum, you should see her,” I replied with my voice still thick.   
“I’m at the airport now, I just landed,” She said happily. I smiled brightly and heard the phone shuffling.   
“There are so many fans here Harry, I’ll talk to you when I get to the hospital,” she said. I heard cheering and stuff in the background and I smiled.   
“Ok, I love you,” I smiled.   
“Love you too,”  
The phone went dead and I handed it back to Liam.   
Louis looked like he never wanted to hand over Darcy when the doctors asked for her just to clean her up. I put my hand on his arm and he looked down at me.   
“It’s alright Lou,” I smiled. He nodded and grudgingly handed her over where the doctors walked her into the set up they had made in the bathroom.   
I rested my head back down on the pillow and Niall looked curious.   
“What does it feel like to have a baby?” He asked.   
“Painful but rewarding,” I smiled. He nodded and Zayn hit the back of his head jokingly.   
“C’mon, better let Haz get his sleep,” He smiled.   
I nodded and the doctors walked back into the room.   
“Mr. Styles, you can have a shower now then you may rest. We just need to clean up the beds,” The doctor said. I nodded and Louis helped me out of the bed and I landed on the floor with shaky feet. The boys all called out their good byes and I waved to them.   
“We’ll be back tomorrow,” Liam smiled.   
Louis talked to them a little and I walked into the bathroom.   
All the doctors had left and only the mid-wife remained with Darcy in her arms. I held out my arms and she placed our small baby in my arms before walking out. I faced the mirror and saw how tiny she looked compared to my chest.   
Louis walked in a second later and wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled into the mirror.   
“Our perfect little family,” He smiled.


	16. Harry, Liam and Louis (Smut)

*HARRY POV*   
Louis and I were lying on our bed with our lips locked. My hands were trailing up his t-shirt and his fingers gripped my hips making our crutches rub together. I moaned into his mouth and Louis grinned cheekily into the kiss.   
“Want to make this time even more exciting?” He asked lustfully.   
“Mm, how could it get any better?” I asked as my hips bucked up to meet his.  
Louis leant down so his pink lips were down near my ear and he whispered seductively.   
“How about we teach Daddy D how to have a good time? I’ve seen how he’s been looking at us when we do things on the bus,” he whispered. I groaned and pushed myself more to Louis.   
“I’ve noticed to, you think he wants to join in?” I asked breathlessly.   
“Defiantly, who wouldn’t to have a piece of your fine ass?” Louis asked as he squeezed my ass through my pants. I moaned and Louis smirked against my neck and left a mark for the world to see.   
“Let’s call him up then,” He said as he licked the fresh love bite.   
Louis pushed himself up off of me and walked towards the door. It was only us and Liam home as Zayn and Niall were out shopping. I stripped off my t-shirt and took off my pants but left my boxers on. Louis looked at me lustfully before he called for Liam.   
“LIAM! I need your help with something!” He yelled through the door.   
I listened as Liam walked up the stairs and I palmed myself through my boxers. I moaned softly and Louis started to rub his crotch in anticipation also. This was going to be good.   
The door opened and Liam walked in. He flushed a little when he saw me and Louis shut the door behind him.   
“W-what did you need help with?” He asked innocently. Fuck, it was such a turn on.   
“You see Harry over there?” Louis asked. Liam nodded and I noticed his pants getting tighter. I smirked and palmed myself again making a small moan escape my lips.   
“See, since he is such a slut, I wanted to see how loud I could get him. You want to help me fuck Harry? I know you’ve been watching us and you could never pass up this chance would you Li?” Louis said lustfully to Liam. I watched Liam gulp and nod slightly.   
I moaned loudly and Louis led Liam over to the bed.   
“Touch him,” Louis ordered. I looked up at Liam with big eyes and he hesitantly put his hands on my chest and started to rub them over my chest. I put one of my hands on his and led it down to the edge of my boxers.   
“You wanna Li? You wanna touch my dick?” I asked him.   
I saw him lick his lips and his eyes darken. Louis had stripped off and was sitting next to my face as he stroked his dick.   
I moaned at the sight and Liam pushed down my boxers letting my errection pop free. His hand wrapped around me sending tingles though out me and he began to stroke his hand up and down on me. I moaned and gripped the sheets.   
“You like that baby? You like Liam holding your cock?” Louis asked me as he moved closer to me. I just moaned and he set his dick near my mouth. I licked the head making his hips buckled and he cursed at me. I took him into my mouth and began to suck him off.   
I was in an overload of pleasure and I heard muffled talking before a wet mouth was around my dick. I looked down to see a naked Liam bobbing his head up and down my cock and I bucked my hips into his mouth.   
“You’re such a slut Harry, damn,” Louis cursed.   
I couldn’t even respond because Liam’s mouth was so damn skilled.   
“L-Liam, have you done this before?” I gasped. He shook his head and I moaned. There was a loud pop and suddenly I was pushed up onto my hands and knees with my boxers torn completely off me.  
My ass was spread apart for everyone to see and fingers lightly brushed over it.   
“You look so tight Hazza,” Louis moaned.   
“How do you even fit in there?” Liam asked. I laughed a little and could practically feel Louis’s smirk.   
“Like this,” he said simply. Louis pulled the lube out of the cupboard beside our bed and dribbled a little bit over my eager hole. I gasped a little at the cool liquid and felt Louis push into me without any preparation. I moaned loudly and flipped my head back as he filled me up.   
“Fuck Harry,” He swore.   
I looked over to Liam and saw him pumping his cock furiously.   
“C’mon,” I motioned him towards me with my head. Louis started to thrust in and out of me and I moaned loudly before taking Liam’s massive cock into my mouth. His hands instantly went to my hair and soon I was being fucked from both ends.   
Louis pulled out of me eventually and I groaned from the loss.   
“Do you think you can take us both at once Harry?” Louis asked. I moaned like a porn star in response.   
Suddenly I was pulled up so my back was on Louis chest and his mouth was on my neck and his hand pumping my hard cock.   
“Liam, come here,” Louis ordered. Damn he was so sexy. Liam moved closer to us and Louis let go of my cock to touch Liam’s and to guide him into my loose hole. He filled me up and stretched me a little more than Louis and I moaned.   
My body was pressed against both their chests and I buried my head into Liam’s neck and sucked a red raw mark.   
I felt Louis’s hands probe around my hold and slip one in. I hissed a little from the extra stretch and he slowly added another finger. My hole started to burn a little, I had never been stretched this much.   
“You ok Haz?” Louis asked.   
“I-I can take it,” I stuttered. I felt a kiss on my shoulder as another couple of fingers were added to the stretch. Liam started to whisper nonsense in my ear to get my mind off of things as the fingers were removed and Louis pushing himself into me next to Liam’s cock.   
A burn of fire ripped up me and I let out a yelp of pain as he got completely in. My ass was on fire with pain and I felt like I was being ripped in two.   
“I can’t believe we’re both in,” Liam said wondrously.   
“You feel so good Hazza bear, we’re going to make you feel so loved,” Louis mumbled against my skin. We stayed still for a while before I couldn’t take it anymore.   
“Move already,” I groaned. Liam moved his cock out a little before thrusting back in making me scream his name. This had to be the best sex ever.   
Soon Liam and Louis were both thrusting in and out of me in sync, hitting my prostate and making my balls tighten with closeness.   
“I-I-, shit LOUIS! LIAM!” I screamed as I came everywhere. Sheets of white spurted out and the two continued to pound into me.   
The continued to thrust and Liam was the next to cum as he filled me up with his liquid.   
“Ahhh shit ahhh,” He shouted.   
He pulled out after he rode out his orgasm so it just left Louis left. He pounded into me relentlessly making me hard again as he continuously hit my prostate.   
“FUCK!”  
“HARRY!”  
“LOUIS!”   
We both shouted together as he came. He filled me up along with Liam’s left overs and I came all over Liam’s chest who was watching us.   
He pulled out and we both fell onto the bed with Louis on one side of me and Liam on the other. They both wrapped their arms around me as I panted and winced at my over stretched hole.   
“That was…” Liam panted.   
“Larry sex is the best,” Louis laughed a little. Liam nodded and pressed a kiss to my temple.   
“I’m sorry if I hurt you Harry,” He apologized.   
“Yeah are you ok Hazza Bear?” Louis asked.   
“Don’t ever apologize for sex like that,” I breathed. Louis cracked a smiled and planted a light kiss on my mouth. I kissed him back and pulled back to yawn.   
“Go to sleep Haz,” Liam whispered. And I did. I fell asleep in the arms of two amazing sex gods.


	17. Louis Tomlinson and Liam Payne (Fluff)

*LOUIS POV*  
“Test, test 1, 2” I said into my microphone. My voice rung out in the theatre and I smiled.   
“Liam is sexy, repeat, Louis is sexy,” I joked. Liam laughed from the other end of the stage and I laughed with him.  
“Keep it down love birds, we have songs to rehearse,” Zayn laughed.   
“I’m the Bradford bad boy yo,” I imitated him. Liam and Niall stared to crack up laughing at the other end of the stage and Harry laughed from next to me.   
“Ok, now, let’s get practicing,” Paul called out from the audience.   
We nodded and Josh banged on the cow bell for What Makes You Beautiful. The band started to play and I smiled when Liam started to sing.   
“You're insecure don't know what for. You're turning heads when you walk through the door. Don't need make up to cover up, being the way that you are, is enough,” Liam sung perfectly. I smiled and gave him a thumbs up as Harry sung.   
“Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you,” Harry sung.   
“Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell, you don't know, Oh Oh, You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately.  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, Oh oh you don't know you're beautiful, oh oh, that what makes you beautiful,” We all sung the chorus.   
We stuck to our choreography and moved around the stage as we sung and I went up near Liam. He smiled at me and I smiled back as Zayn sung his solo.   
“So c-come on you got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it in a song. I don't know why you're being shy and turn away when I look into your eyes,” He sung.   
“Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you,” Harry sung his bridge again and winked over at Niall.   
“Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed. But when you smile at the ground it ain’t hard to tell, you don't know, Oh Oh, You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, you'll understand why I want you so desperately.  
Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, you don't know, Oh oh you don't know you're beautiful, oh oh, that what makes you beautiful,” We all sung the chorus again and we went back up into a line at the front of the stage.   
“Nana nana nana nana, Nana nana nana nana, Nana nana nana nana,” we sung and clapped with the lyrics and we got into our pyramid for Harry’s solo. Zayn and Liam took the two places behind Harry and I was on the outside of Liam and Niall outside of Zayn.   
Harry started to sing his solo and Zayn nudged Liam and moved his head towards Harry. He smiled and I shook my head to whatever they were going to do to Harry this time. I looked away off stage but turned my head back in time just to see Liam falling and Harry landing on his leg that was on a funny angle.   
Snap  
Liam cried out in pain and I fell to the floor next to him. His face clenched up in pain as he held his leg.   
“Liam!” I half yelled.  
I looked down at his leg frantically and saw it sticking out at a funny angle. Harry was on the floor next to him just staring at it. I looked back up to Liam and he let out a little whimper of pain. I felt someone move me out of the way and I was about to yell at them when I saw it was Paul lifting him up.  
My heart broke when Liam let out a cry of pain and I held his hand and walked with him off the stage.   
“Louis,” He cried.   
“Right here baby,” I told him. I squeezed his hand and he looked at me with big watery eyes.   
“It hurts Louis,” He cried.   
“Shhh, it’s going to be ok,” I told him.   
We entered our dressing room and Paul set down Liam on the couch. I propped Liam’s leg up on some pillows and he whimpered when I touched his leg.   
“I’m sorry baby but we have to put it up,” I apologized as I moved his leg up.  
He cried out in pain and I leg go of his leg as soon as it was propped up. Paul was on the phone and I made my way down to Liam’s face. He was biting his lip and he had tears rushing down his face.   
“Louis,” He cried. I pushed his hair that had fallen on his face away and kissed his forehead.   
“It’s going to be ok LiLi,” I told him.   
“It hurts,” He sobbed.   
“I know, Paul is ringing the ambulance now,” I calmed him.   
I held his hand and rubbed circles on the back of his palm as just looked into his eyes.   
“It’s going to be ok and you know why?” I told him.   
“Why?” He asked. His voice sounded so vulnerable it almost hurt me.   
“Because we are going to take you to the doctors then I’m going to take good care of you,” I smiled down at him. He let a little smile slip onto his face and I kissed his nose lightly.   
“You’re so strong Li, if it were me I would be crying like a baby,” I joked. He let out a little laugh and I kissed his cheek.   
“Ambulance will be here in 10 minutes, I’ve asked them to come inside so we don’t have to move him again,” Paul told us.   
“Thanks Paul,” I smiled. He nodded and sat down on one of the couches and dialled another number onto his phone.   
“Louis, can you sing to me to make the pain go away?” Liam asked me.   
“Course Li,” I said as I looked into his tear eyes.  
“What song?” I asked him.  
“Valerie?” He asked.   
“Well sometimes I go out by myself, and I look across the water. And I think of all the things, what you're doing, and in my head I paint a picture. Cause since I've come home, well my body's been a mess, and I miss your ginger hair, and the way you like to dress. Oh won’t you come on over, stop making a fool out of me, why don't you come on over, Valerie. Valerie, Valerie, Valerie,” I sung to him.   
I stroked his hair back and he smiled up to me.   
“Your voice is beautiful Lou,” He smiled. I smiled down at him and my heart swelled, no one has ever said that to me.   
“Thanks Li, you’re not too bad yourself,” I joked. He laughed a little and reached a hand up to my face. I leant my face into the palm of his hand and just smiled as I looked into his eyes.   
“Can you tell me a joke?” He asked.  
“What sort?” I asked him.   
“The kind that make me hit you cause there so bad,” He laughed.   
“Ok, why did the mushroom go to the party? Cause he was a fungi,” I joked. He smiled and shook his head.   
“In other news a rubber band pistol was confiscated from algebra class because it was a weapon of math disruption,” I said in a news reporter voice. He let out a laugh and I smiled.   
I bent down to his ear and smirked.   
“You know what would look great on you? Me,” I whispered. He laughed a little and I bent back up to see him blushing.   
“Ambulance is here,” Paul announced.   
“Stay with me Lou?” Liam asked.   
“I’ll always stay with you Liam,” I promised him.   
He smiled up at me and I kissed him quickly just as the paramedics came in with a gurney. I watched from the opposite side of the gurney as they lifted Liam up and placed him on it.   
“Now we can only have one other person in the ambulance,” One of the parametics said. I turned to Paul and gave him the biggest puppy dog eyes ever and he pointed to me.   
“He’ll go, I’ll follow,” He said.   
Liam smiled on the gurney and I walked out behind them as they wheeled him out of the arena. We reached the last set of doors and I watched as they wheeled him past the fans. They all asked what was happening and he held up his hand to quiet them.   
“I’ll tweet it later,” he said simply before he was pushed in the back. I waved to them for a second before climbing into the ambulance after him.   
I sat on the seat they had and held his hand and smiled.   
“You are amazing,” I told him.   
He just smiled at me and I kissed his hand before it was pulled away from me and he got questioned by the paramedic. He is truly amazing, and he is mine.


	18. Liam Payne and Harry Styles (Smut)

*Harry POV*  
I walked into the lounge room of the flat that I shared with my boyfriend and smiled brightly. He looked so adorable and innocent curled up on the couch watching Toy Story. He had his blanket tucked up under his chin and his eyes were locked with the TV screen.   
I pulled out my phone and snapped a photo of him on the couch.   
I pulled out twitter and added it to a new tweet and attached a small message.   
‘@Harry_Styles : Awww isn’t @Real_Liam_Payne so cute? xx’  
I watched with a bright smile as Liam’s phone buzzed and he looked at the tweet. He looked over to the door way and opened up his arms for a hug.   
“Come cuddle,” he said cutely. I walked over to him and laid down on the couch with him. His arms circled around my waist and he kissed my cheek affectionately.   
I smiled and turned to face him. My hands rested on his hips and I kissed his birthmark softly.   
“You’re so cute and innocent Li,” I mumbled against his chin.   
“I’m not innocent,” he denied. I giggled and buried my face into his neck.   
“Yes you are, you’re like a giant puppy dog,” I smirked.   
“No! I can prove it to you,” Liam said firmly.   
“Go on,” I urged. I moved my face away from his neck and looked up at him. He looked down at me and his eyes filled with something new. I smirked and he rolled us over and flung the blanket away. He grabbed my wrists and pushed them above my head and kissed me firmly on the lips.   
I moaned into the kiss and pressed my chest closer to his. He moved away so he didn’t touch me and I whined into the kiss. He held my arms up strongly with one hand and traced his index finger down my chest lightly.   
He pulled away from the kiss and left me breathless as he unbuttoned my t-shirt slowly. I whined for him to just take it off already but he stopped and removed his hand completely.   
“Keep quiet Harry, no sounds,” he whispered seductively in my ear. I bit my lip to keep in any noises and he continued with his slow torture of taking off my shirt.   
Once I was shirtless his mouth trailed down my neck and down my chest in a movement of licking, kissing and little bites.   
I threw my head back and could feel my erection pressing painfully against my pants. Liam’s mouth encircled around my left nipple and tugged it with his teeth and flicking it with his tongue. I let out a sharp gasp and he did the same to my right one.   
He licked down my chest and undid my pants with one hand and was careful not to touch my member as he pulled down my pants.  
He released my hands and looked up at me beneath his lashed.   
“Keep them there,” he demanded. I nodded and soon I was only lying in my boxers with Liam hovering over me naked. I bit my lip as my eyes trailed up and down his perfect body.   
“You’re so hard for me baby, just look at you, you don’t know how hot you look right now. So good, just like a good little slut,” Liam cursed above me.   
I arched my back but kept my hands above my head. I whimpered for a touch and could feel myself leaking through my boxers. I was so god dammed horny.   
Liam noticed this and lifted up the elastic of my boxers. He snapped it back down and smirked lustfully up at me.   
“You want me hey Harry, you want me so bad that I could get you to cum just by the sound of my voice,” Liam smirked. He moved so his lips were near my ear and I felt his breath at my ear.   
“You’re going to be a good boy and listen to me aren’t you Harry?” Liam whispered. I nodded frantically and squirmed into the couch.   
I looked up at Liam begging and bit my lip.   
“You want me to touch you don’t you, you want my lips around your throbbing cock. You want me to hollow out my cheeks and take you so I can feel you at the back of my throat, all hot and tight around your cock,” Liam said seductively. My cock twitched and ached to be touched. I arched my hips up, yearning for friction.   
“Maybe after I take you out of my mouth I would flip you over and take that pretty ass of yours in my hands. All pink and tight, I don’t know how you ever stay so fucking tight when everyone knows you’re a slut. I should just enter you with no lube. Make you feel all of me as your tight ass squeezes around my tight cock,” Liam continued. I started to pant and squirm around. Liam placed a hand on my hips to stop me from moving and my breaths became shallow.   
“I would pound into you and hit that little spot in you that makes you scream my name, you wanna scream Harry? You want me to shove my cock up your ass, tear you into two as you scream my name? Maybe you should ride me. Watching your ass bounce all over my hot cock,”   
I whined and felt my cock twitching like crazy. I was so hard and horny but Liam was relentless with his word torture.   
“Are you close Harry? Just getting off to the sound of my voice, not even allowed to touch yourself. Can’t get any friction yet your so worked up and hot for me. Are you going to cum? Maybe I should tell you how I would get you to ride me until I fill your pretty little ass up with my cum. Or do you prefer to suck it all down? You’re swollen lips around me is such a pretty look, I wonder if anybody else knows if your such a slut,”   
As soon as the last word rolled off his tongue I could keep myself from shooting my load all inside my boxers.Stream after stream without Liam even touching me.   
I moaned loudly and let myself fall into a pile of limbs over the couch. Liam let go of my hands and trailed his hand up my chest.   
He turned my head to his and pressed his lips against mine into a hot kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth and pulled away after dominating my mouth.   
“Fuck Li,” I breathed.   
“Am I still innocent Harry?” Liam asked with a smirk. I shook my head and he laughed.   
He pulled me up off the couch and walked me down to the bathroom where we showered together and fulfilled everything Liam said in his speech.


	19. Liam Payne and Harry Styles (Fluff)

*LIAM POV*   
“Right, Liam and Louis you have an interview and Niall and Zayn have a radio conference and Harry you have a quick greet with a fan. Afterwards you all have sound check and I need you to be there by 4,” Our manager instructed us.   
I held Harry’s hand in our small meeting room and we all nodded.   
“I’ll see you at four babe,” Harry smiled at me.   
“Ok,” I smiled back at him.   
I gave him a quick kiss before releasing his hand and walking out the door with Louis. We walked with security down to a room and I watched behind me as my boyfriend went in the opposite direction.   
“It’s fine mate,” Louis smiled. He clapped a hand on my back and I shook my head.   
“Yeah I know, I just love him so much,” I smiled.   
“We know,” He laughed. We walked into a room with a camera crew and a woman with a couple of microphones.   
“Ah, here are the boys,” She said rudely. I frowned and Louis shot me a look of confusion.   
We went up to her and Louis extended his hand out for a hand shake.   
“Sorry, I don’t touch fags,” she spat. I glared at her and put my arm around Louis. He wasn’t even gay!  
She turned her back to us and some people started to put mics and stuff on us in preparation for the interview.   
“Don’t listen to her rude comments boys, your amazing,” one of the girls said as she clipped a microphone on my shirt. She had brown hair and big grey eyes that I could tell Niall would love. Maybe I should introduce them…  
“And welcome back, I’m here with the One Direction boys Lewis Tomlinson and Liam Payne,” she said.   
“Actually it’s Louis,” Louis said softly.   
“Whatever fag,” She spat away from the microphone. She does this on camera!? Who the hell hired her?  
“Anyway, boys, you have been together 2 years now, what is it like touring?” She asked as she read off a clipboard.   
“It’s absolutely amazing traveling and seeing our fans all across the country,” I said.   
“And what’s it like in the romance category? It must be hard keeping up a, relationship,” She said dirtily. I held back a glare and Louis answered this one.   
“Yeah it can be hard sometimes but my girlfriend travels a lot too and we just meet up whenever we can,” Louis said stressing out girlfriend to the lady.   
“Yeah, what about you Liam? Have anyone special in your life?” She asked me.   
“Yeah I do and I love them very much,” I said discreetly.   
“So who’s the lucky gal or guy?” She asked.   
“We haven’t agreed to come out just yet,” I told her, hoping she wouldn’t press on the subject anymore.   
“Why we only wanted a name, or can you tell us if it’s a him or a her? You are the straight one right?” She shot at me. Actually I was the gay one. Harry was bisexual.   
“Uh, um, I, um, he, uh, I, um,” I stuttered.   
“And that’s all the time we have, back to Mitch in the studio,” She said to the camera. My heart was beating a mile a minute and I couldn’t bring myself to move.  
Did I just reveal I was gay to the camera by stuttering? Will everyone hate me? What have I done?   
I was aware of people taking the mics off of me and the interviewer leaving the room without even much as a second look and Louis tried to talk to me.   
“Liam, Liam you ok?” He asked. I shook my head and my heart felt like it was going to burst in a bad way.   
“I’ll call Harry ok?” He told me. I couldn’t even nod. I backed up to a wall and sunk down to the floor. The security wasn’t even in the room so they didn’t know what was happening.   
I put my hands on my head and stressed my fingers through my hair. Did I just confess I was gay to the camera? Did I just ruin my career? What have I done?  
I heard the door open but the sound of my heart beating in my ears blocked out all the noise.   
“Liam, Liam listen to me. I’m here, it’s ok, Liam, just listen to the sound of my voice ok baby?” I heard Harry say over the beating in my ear.   
I felt his arms around me and his lips near my ear.   
“Baby, I love you and you did nothing wrong, Liam, just listen to me and breath with me, in and out, you gotta slow your heart down,” Harry said in my ear. I breathed in and out with the rate of his chest against mine.   
I listened to him as he said little things in my ear that made my heart start to slow. Once I was back to normal I wrapped my arms around Harry and he just held me closer to him.   
“Shh, baby it’s ok,” He said with a kiss to my temple.   
“S-she,” I began to say.   
“Lou told me all about her baby, it’s ok, you didn’t do anything bad,” He said.  
“B-but I-I almost said it,” I said with tears watering up in my eyes.   
“But you didn’t and that’s good. We’ll come out when we’re ready and even if you did say it we’ll be going through it together,” He whispered.   
I buried my head in his shoulder and he ran his hand down my back. He just held me like that and running his hand down my back until I calmed down completely.   
“I love you Harry,” I mumbled into his shoulder.   
“What was that?” He asked.   
I pulled my head away from his shoulder and looked into his bright green eyes that I loved.   
“I said that I loved you Harry,” I said.   
He smiled my favorite smile and rested his forehead against mine.   
“I love you too Liam,” He smiled.   
He pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back softly. He pulled back after a moment and rubbed his nose against mine cutely.   
“C’mon, we have 10 minutes until rehearsals,” He said.   
We got up and I gave him a proper hug.   
“Thank you Harry,” I thanked.   
“No problem love,” He smiled.


	20. Louis Tomlinson and Josh Devine (Smut) - Pt. 1

*JOSH DEVINE POV*  
I sat at the table with my headphones in my ear and my drumsticks tapping at the table in the tour bus. I was shaking my head with the beat and I got up to a drum solo and I started to get really into it. I was just up to the awesome part when someone pulled an earphone out of my ear.   
“What?” I asked as I stopped drumming.   
“You were getting too loud,” Louis smirked at me. I looked into his blue eyes and returned the smirk to my boyfriend.  
“Ain’t the first time I’ve been told I’ve been making something too loud,” I winked at him. He laughed and slid into the booth next to me. I put my arm around his shoulder and he rested his head on my arm.  
“How long ‘til the next stop?” I asked as I pulled away the headphones away completely.   
“An hour or so,” He sighed making his lips look amazing. He was wearing his glasses making the blue in his eyes stand out and he just looked so fucking hot wearing a beanie...  
“Wanna pass the time?” I whispered into his ear feeling myself get hard at the thoughts.   
“But what about the lads?” He asked quietly as he motioned to the boys around the bus. Harry and Niall were cuddling on the couch and Liam and Zayn were on Liam’s laptop.  
“Not if you keep quiet,” I whispered. I took the lobe of his ear in between my teeth and nibbled on it lightly. He put his hand on my inner thigh, so close to my growing cock and nodded.   
He slid from the booth and walked down the little hall and into the space that held the beds. I closed the roller door behind me and flicked it shut. I pulled Louis by the waist and pulled him to my body and crushed my lips against his.   
He moaned into my mouth and I deepened the kiss. I pulled the beanie off his hair so I could tangle my fingers in the mess of it. He had his arms around me strongly and he started to lift up my shirt from the back. I broke the kiss to take it off along with his and we fell into his bunk. It didn’t allow much room but it was just enough. I closed the curtain to the bunk to be safe and I returned my lips to Lou’s.   
His hands trailed down my back and he cupped my ass in his hands causing my hips to buckle into his. I moaned from the friction and so did Lou.   
“Fuck me already,” He moaned into my ear as I left his lips to trail kisses down his neck and chest.   
“Tell me what you want me to do,” I whispered lustfully. His eyes turned into a darker shade of blue and I took one of his nipples in my mouth and sucked gently knowing he went weak for that.   
“Oh god Josh,” He moaned.   
“Tell me what you want baby,” I repeated as I held his gaze in mine and licked and kissed down his chest and to his pant line.   
“God Josh, I want you to fuck me hard,” He moaned. I unbuttoned his pants and he gripped the sheets.   
“What else baby? Want me to do this?” I asked as I slipped my hand down his boxers and lightly stroked his hard on. I removed my hand before he could get friction and he groaned. I put my hand over his pink lips and looked up at him as I continued to remove his pants.   
“Have to be quiet baby,” I winked. I removed my hand and slipped off my own pants and shoved them to the end of the bed.   
I pulled my body up over his and hovered above him. He wrapped his hands up around my neck and pulled me down for hard kiss. My body pressed up against his and I rubbed our errections together sending bliss through my whole body.   
I pushed my hands down to his hips and pulled off his boxers as he pulled down mine. Soon we were both naked and the atmosphere was getting so tense with sexual frustration it couldn’t take it. I held my fingers up to Louis’s mouth and he instantly took them into his mouth and started to suck on them. I started to jerk off his cock and he moaned around my fingers.   
Once they were wet enough I shifted my lover so I could access his tight pink hole. I rubbed my finger around it gently before slowly pushing in my middle finger.   
“Relax babe,” I told him as he tensed around my finger. He relaxed and I slowly started to push my finger in and out of his hole. He started to pant a little as he tried to keep quiet and I added a second finger. I scissored him open enough and I saw pre-cum dripping from the head of his cock which I was still pumping. I collected it up on my fingers and rubbed it on my cock.   
“Fuck Josh that was hot,” Louis gasped.   
“I try,” I winked as I lined myself up at his hole. I pushed in slowly and felt him stretching around me. I held in a moan from the tightness and bit my bottom lip. I pushed myself all the way in and let out a weird sound.   
“Move,” Louis practically pleaded after a few moments. I moved myself almost completely out of him and slammed back into him hard, hitting his prostate in the process.   
Louis let out a strangled cry as he tried to keep quiet. I continued the process and built up the speed as my stomach started to get the familiar feeling to it. I held Louis’s cock and jerked it off at the pace of my fast thrusts. Louis was gripping the sheets and biting on his lips and into his pillow to keep quiet.   
“Fuck I’m close,” I told him.   
He made a noise but didn’t really say anything. I hit his prostate over and over and he let out a little scream of pleasure as his legs tensed and he came all over his chest and abs. I came right after him filling him up with my cum. I thrusted into him a little more to ride out our orgasms and I eventually pulled out of him. I bent my head down to his stomach and licked up all of his cum. I crawled up next to him and he rested his head on my chest.   
“Fuck that was amazing,” he said breathlessly.   
“Yeah,” I half laughed.   
I kissed his forehead and tangled our legs in together. He had wild sex hair and his lips were all soft and pink making him look so dead sexy.   
“I love you,” I murmured to him.   
“I love you too,” He smiled.   
****************************************************  
*HARRY POV*   
We all had our ears pressed to the door and each wore our own face of horror. Seriously Josh? Could at least waited for the stop…


	21. Louis Tomlinson and Josh Devine (Smut) - Pt. 2

*LOUIS POV*  
I was still mind blown from the tour bus from Josh as we stepped outside with our bags in hand. The heat of the sun hit me in the face and so did the screams from our fans.  
“LOUIS!”  
“OH MY GOD!”   
“MARRY ME HARRY!”  
“KISS ME!”  
“SIGN MY T-SHIRT!”  
“CAN I HAVE A PICTURE?!”  
I pushed past all the screaming fans with Niall in front and Josh behind him. I was behind Josh and Harry and the rest were behind me.   
I signed a couple of things and took a couple of pictures with some girls and guys.   
“Why do you look tired Lou?” One of the younger fans asked me.   
“Just didn’t get a very good sleep,” I lied.   
She smiled up at me and I followed Josh into the hotel. We were checked in immediately and we walked into the elevator. As soon as we were out of the sights from our fans Josh put his arms around me and I rested my head on his shoulder.  
“A little knackered are we?” He asked softly.  
“Yeah, we didn’t get much time to rest,” I laughed softly.   
“Yeah I guess, maybe we can rest in the hotel room,” He smiled.  
I nodded into his neck and the elevator binged. We stepped out with security and Liam behind us.   
“You two sharing?” Liam asked us. I nodded and so did Josh.  
“Ok, just don’t be too loud, you weren’t exactly quiet on the bus,” Liam said a little embarrassed. I flushed pink but let out a good laugh.  
“Guess we can’t be quiet after all,” Josh laughed.   
I laughed a little harder and we were led to our room by uncomfortable security.  
“I respect you being together and everything boys but you do have a show tomorrow so, um, not to rough please, Louis needs to be able to walk,” Paul said awkwardly.   
“Gosh you sound like a dad giving out the talk,” I joked trying to lighten the awkward moment. He flushed a little and handed us our room key. We walked into the hotel and I set my bags down on the floor. We are only here for three days so there isn’t really any use in setting anything up.   
I looked around the hotel room and saw it looked just like all the others, white, clean and cold. I miss my room in Doncaster.   
I sighed and went straight to the bedroom down the little hall and collapsed on the big soft bed. I cuddled up with the stiff pillows and felt the bed dip beside me. I closed my eyes and Josh wrapped his arms around me. I cuddled into his chest and he kissed my temple.   
“Get some sleep baby,” He whispered. I didn’t need anything else before I fell asleep in his arms.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~NEXT DAY AT THE CONCERT~  
“Let’s crack open those twitters,” Liam smiled to the audience. I walked over to the couch in the middle of the stage and went to the back of it. I sat with my back facing the audience on the top of the couch and slipped down so everything was upside down.   
Harry laughed at me and I smiled brightly.   
“Ok so the tweet I chose was, ‘Can you all tell us the most awkward moment on the tour bus?’” Harry read. He looked down at me with a cheeky smile and I glared at him. He better not say anything about me and Josh.   
“Harry you first?” Zayn asked.   
“Well actually this one happened yesterday on the way here,” Harry started with a bright smile. I flipped off the couch and hit him in the bum with my foot so he would say it.   
I landed on the floor with a light thud and Harry shouted when I hit him.   
“Ouch Lou!” He exclaimed.   
I laughed on the floor and jumped up. I looked over to the band and Josh gave me a small smile and I returned it.   
“So anyway, yesterday when we were on the bus, Liam,” Harry stressed out as he glanced over to me, “was watching a movie on his laptop with the headphones in and suddenly he just randomly starts to talk and we realized that he was reciting the words to the movie,” Harry laughed.   
“Just to put it out there it was Toy Story and he kept repeating ‘to infinity and beyond’,” Zayn added.   
The fans all laughed and Niall started to mock Liam by running across the stage with his arms out and shouting ‘to infinity and beyond’. I cracked up laughing and so did the audience.   
“Well I chose a tweet and it said, what hair products do you use?” Zayn read out.   
“The better question is, which one he doesn’t use,” I joked. Zayn glared at me and the band and the lads started to crack up laughing.   
“You use about the same amount,” Zayn accused.   
I flicked my hair to the side and shook my head.   
“Nope,” I denied.   
I looked up to the screen and laughed at the tweet I chose.   
“Alright, my tweet of the night was ‘If you had to choose to date one person in the band, who would it be?’” I read out.   
“Personally, I would date our drummer, Josh,” I smirked. The crowd cheered and my boyfriend started to bang on his drums.   
“Why?” Harry asked me.   
“Cause who doesn’t love a good drummer,” I smiled. I winked over at Josh and he laughed.   
“I would date you Liam,” Zayn smiled over at Liam.   
“I would date you too Zayn,” Liam smiled back. The fans went mental and started to scream out names like ‘Ziam’ and what not.   
“Well I guess that leaves me and you Niall,” Harry smirked.   
“That’s fine, you cook good food,” smiled Niall. I laughed at the boys and I sat back down on the couch, it was very comfy.   
“Get your lazy ass up Lou cause it’s time for another song!” Harry cheered out to the crowd. I sighed and got up and the music started to play for Up All Night.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~AFTER THE CONCERT~  
“Good show lads, right, off to bed for the signing tomorrow,” Paul ordered us all. I walked into my hotel room and saw Josh sitting on the couch flicking through the terrible hotel channels.   
“Hey babe,” I smiled as I walked in.  
“Hey,” He smiled up at me.  
I walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He put his arm around me and I cuddled up next to me.   
“Ew Lou you smell,” He joked.   
“Wanna shower with me then?” I asked with a wink.   
His eyes darkened a little and I smirked. I got up out of his embrace and went into the bathroom. I stripped off out of my clothes and stepped into the shower. I turned on the water and stepped into the heat. I pulled the curtain shut just as Josh walked into the room.  
I splashed my face and the shower curtain was pulled open. I had my back to Josh as he stepped in and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I felt him pressed up against me and I smiled before grabbing the soap from the floor with my ass rubbing against his hard on.   
My own cock was growing and I turned to face him as I squirted the soap onto my hand. With a faked innocent smile I put soap all over his chest. I rubbed my hands all over him and he held my hips firmly, pulling me to him.  
His lips pressed onto mine and I moaned up against him. My soapy hands went around his waist and travelled down to his perfect ass. I squeezed it lightly and his hips buckled into mine pressing our errections together.   
“I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll limp at the signing tomorrow,” Josh said as he broke the kiss. I moaned and grinded myself into his hips as I grabbed his ass.   
The friction between us was amazing and pleasure shot all through my body. I switched us around so Josh was under the water and he was getting all wet. The soap dropped off of him and I pressed my lips to his eagerly and he immediately deepened the kiss.   
Our tongues fought for dominance but eventually I gave out and his tongue took over mine. Before I knew it, the shower was off and I was up around his waist. He walked out of the bathroom with me still attached to his lips and pressed me up against the hotel wall.   
He left my lips to send a trail of teeth marks and love bites all down my chest. My cock was practically throbbing by now and I needed him now.   
“Josh,” I moaned.   
He growled against my neck and pulled me off the wall. I tangled my fingers in his hair and he walked us into the bedroom. He crawled onto the bed with me still attached to him and put my wet back down on the cool, dry sheets.   
His lips came back onto mine and I was lost into a world of hot burning passion. My fingers stayed tangled in the mess of his hair as he trailed down my chest and slowly making his way down to my hard cock.  
He took me in his mouth almost immediately and I threw my head back into the pillows. His hot wet mouth around me was almost enough to send me off the edge but I held it in. I used my hands to bob his head up and down my cock with his tongue sliding up and down it like a pro.  
“Uhhhh, Josh, fuck, your mouth, ermph,” I moaned. I pulled his head up off my cock and brought him back up to my lips. I flipped us over and I started to rub our dicks together. It felt amazing and my hand gripped his member in one hand and started to pump him.   
“Louis,” Josh moaned into their kiss.   
I returned the moan and Josh put his hands on my bum and without warning put a finger up my bum. I gasped but started to moan as he wriggled his finger inside me. He thrust it in and out and my stomach twisted in the good way that I loved.  
“M-more,” I stuttered.   
Josh grunted as I ran my thumb over the head of his cock and added a second finger, stretching me out.   
I moaned and grinded myself on his fingers. I jerked a little faster but Josh pulled his fingers out and removed my hand form his cock that was sopping in pre-cum. I hovered about him and he guided himself into my throbbing hole.   
The tip went in slowly but I knew Josh was impatient and pushed himself fully into me. I screamed his name loudly as he started to pound into me.   
“Ah! AH! JOSH! AHH!” I screamed.  
He hit my prostate and everything turned to jelly inside of me. He pulled out of me and pushed me off of him. I wimpered from the emptiness but I felt him slap my butt.   
“On your hands and knees,” he ordered. I did what he said and he pulled apart my ass cheeks and flicked his tongue on my loose hole. I moaned loudly and my arms turned to jelly. He put his hands on my shoulders as he thrust back inside me again, hitting my prostate repeatedly.   
“Shit, LOU! AH!” Josh moaned.   
“J-Josh,” I moaned shakily. Everything inside me was turning to jelly and my stomach was filled with the familiar feeling of being close.   
“Fuck, I’m gonna cum,” I told Josh as he hit my sweet spot hardly.   
“Me too,” I moaned.   
He let go of my shoulders and wrapped his arms around on my chest and took my dick in one hand and started to pump it with the speed of his thrusts. This was enough to send me off the edge and with a loud scream of his name I cummed straight into his hand, stream after stream.   
He pumped me to help me ride out my orgasm as he spilled inside of me himself. He scratched down my chest as the full wave of the orgasm hit him and I moaned. He pulled out of me and I flopped onto the bed. I rolled onto my back and Josh laid down beside me.   
I was covered in sweat, cum and I had red marks on my chest and my ass was throbbing but it was all worth it.  
“I love you,” I mumbled to Josh tiredly.   
“I love you too,” He said back, equally as tired.  
I looked down at my body and smirked.   
“I’ll need another shower now,”   
He laughed and I joined him with a bright smile. I cuddled into his side and he put and arm around me. Yeah, I had the best boyfriend.


	22. Niall Horan and Harry Styles (Smut)

The first time it happened was just after one of their American concerts when Niall had flared up the sexual tension between him and Harry.   
The lads all ran off stage with massive grins on their faces; another successful show done. They all burst into their dressing room after having their mics and ear pieces removed. Harry immediately flopped onto the couch and flicked his hair out of his face.   
He didn’t think much of it when Niall came and sat right onto his lap, they were all close and this wasn’t anything new. It wasn’t until Niall wiggled in his lap and something inside of Harry sparked and his little friend came to life.   
“Niall what are you doing?” Harry asked him as he stilled the blond boy from moving.   
“Sorry Haz, had a dance stuck in my head,” Niall shrugged innocently. Harry took a deep breath and nodded as he calmed himself down from the feeling of Niall’s ass on his awakened member.   
The next few times were just as ‘innocent’ as the first with Niall being clumsy and tripping over the couch and grazing his hand over Harry’s crotch or purposely squishing up in front of him so his ass was pressed onto his crotch.   
He knew it was driving Harry crazy and I think everyone could feel the sexual tension between the two grow.   
There wasn’t much space as they made their bee line from the entrance of the hotel to their car and Niall knew it. Girls surrounded the area and he kept his hand on the back of Harry’s t-shirt – like they had been told to do in these situations. An idea fell into his head and he pretended to trip and moved his other hand around Harry’s neck and let his hand graze where his nipples would be. Under his light touch he felt them become hard and smiled to himself.  
“Sorry Haz, I tripped,” he lied as he straightened himself up. He just saw Harry nod stiffly before they finally made it into the van.   
It only took three more times for Niall to graze his crotch again, trail his hands down Harry’s back making him shiver in the most delicious way and to whisper something into his ear so close that Niall’s lips brushed around them. When he had pulled away he could see that Harry’s eyes had darkened and Niall smirked inwardly into himself. He had been patient and now he just had to wait until Harry broke the frustration between the two.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry was laid out on the bed of the hotel room they had been booked into for the night. His pants buldged in his view and he knew it was caused by one little blond boy. He moved his hand down his chest as he had done multiple times before and unbuttoned his pants.   
He pushed them off until they fell off the bed in a heap. His hand cupped his errection through his boxers and he moaned lightly at the feeling. Images of Niall popped in his head and the ‘accidents’ that had caused his sexual tension. His hand slipped under the rim of his boxers and he rubbed at his errection, liking the warmth that shot up through his body at the feeling.   
His hand moved up and down his shaft and let the feeling of Niall’s hands on his body, trailing down his back and touching his chest. He imagined how Niall’s ass looked in the pants he had worn and how delicious it looked.   
Harry was now working furiously at his cock trying for a release that just wouldn’t come. Annoyed and sexually frustrated he removed his hand off his aching cock and angrily grabbed his phone off the table next to his bed.   
He opened up his inbox and opened a new message to Niall.   
Get your ass into my room asap – H xx  
He got a reply almost in an instant.   
Why? – N xx  
Just get here! – H xx  
Ok Ok, don’t get your knickers in a twist – N xx  
Harry threw his phone onto the table again and got up off his bed. He walked out to the door and waited for Niall’s appearance. A minute later there was a knock and Harry threw the door open and dragged Niall inside by the t-shirt.   
He pushed him up against the hotel wall after slamming the door shut and pushed his lips up against his in a frenzy of lust. Niall was taken back for a second before responding immediately and pulling Harry closer to him.   
They grinded up against each other as the kiss became heated and a fight for dominance was at hand with their tongues. Niall gave in as Harry bit on his lip roughly and bucked into his hips making the pair moan.   
“You did this on purpose,” Harry growled as he trailed love bites along Niall’s jaw and down his neck and onto his collar bone.   
“W-what do you mean?” Niall asked jumpily as he kept up his innocent act. Harry growled and bucked into Niall to give himself some friction. Niall moaned and Harry flipped him over so he was pressed up against the wall.   
Harry gripped at Niall’s pants and pulled them down along with his underwear so he could see his perfect pale ass.   
“Don’t move,” Harry growled lustfully into Niall’s ear. Niall nodded and Harry pulled his hand back to land a slap on Niall’s round ass. Niall yelped and Harry repeated the action on the other cheek. Niall yelped and moaned as Harry continued to spank his ass until they were all raw and red. Harry pulled off his shirt and boxers and removed Niall’s shirt single handily.   
He pressed up against his back and let his cock rub up against Niall’s ass cheeks.   
“You want this, don’t you? That’s why you’ve been teasing me,” Harry said into Niall’s ear as he nipped it with his teeth.   
Niall moaned and nodded against the wall.   
“Naughty boy Nialler, you know what naughty boys get?” Harry asked and he nipped the sensitive spot behind Niall’s neck.   
“They get punished,” Harry answered after Niall had let out an unmanly whine.   
Harry flipped Niall over again and attacked his lips once more with his own. The frustration between the two was immense and Harry’s hands cupped under Niall’s red butt and tapped it. Niall got the idea and jumped up onto Harry’s waist as Harry’s hand cupped his ass. Without disconnecting their lips, Harry walked down to his bedroom and pushed Niall down onto the bed.   
He moved off of the Irishman and over to his bag where he pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He walked back over to Niall and set them on the bed next to his ass.   
He spread Niall’s legs apart and he got the full view of Niall’s tight ass. He opened the bottle of lube and spread it across his fingers. Niall’s back arched as Harry moved his fingers to rub around the tight ring of muscles. Slowly, he slipped one finger past the barrier of the muscles and wiggled it slightly.   
Niall gasped but moaned after a second. Harry continued to thrust his finger into his ass. He added a second finger quickly and that was followed by a third.   
“HARRY! I need you, please,” Niall begged.  
Harry smirked from between his legs and pulled his fingers out one by one. He wiped the remaining lube on Niall’s thighs and tore open the condom with his teeth. He rolled it onto his raging cock and poured lube over it. He pumped himself to spread the lube and then lifted Niall’s legs up to his chest.   
Harry positioned himself at Niall’s entrance and pushed in. Harry held his breath at the tightness and put his full length in Niall’s ass.  
“Fuck,” Harry swore.   
Niall’s head was pushed back against the mattress and his lips were parted open slightly and his eyes squeezed shut. His hair was slightly messy and his cheeks were flushed a light pink as usual. He looked like pure sex on a bed.   
Harry rocked his hips into him and Niall let out a small moan from his parted lips. He did it again and this time Niall was louder.   
“HARRY!” Niall yelled in pleasure.   
Harry started to move his hips into a steady rhythm and moaned with his head thrown back. This was exactly what he needed.   
“Fuck Harry faster!” Niall moaned.   
Harry obeyed and built up his pace until he was splitting Niall in half with the rate of his thrusts. A thin layer of sweat had covered their bodies and Harry could see Niall’s cock aching against his pale skin.   
Niall was in an overload of pleasure and it became too much when Harry’s hand grazed over his shaft. Niall moaned and yelled Harry’s name as he shot his seed all over his chest and stomach. His ass had constricted around Harry’s cock and made him cum right then and there also.   
They both rode out their orgasms and Harry slowly pulled out of Niall’s newly stretched ass. Niall’s legs hit the bed and he laid there panting as Harry took off the condom, tied it and threw it into the small bin near the door. He crawled down the bed next to Niall and laid beside him.   
“Wow,” Niall said softly once he had regained his voice.   
“Yeah,” Harry said equally as softly.   
“I am teasing you like that more often,” Niall laughed tiredly.   
“Mmm, better not, tired, talk later,” Harry mumbled. He cuddled up next to Niall’s side and Niall cuddled him right back. The pair falling asleep within seconds.


	23. Niall Horan and Harry Styles (Fluff)

*NIALL POV*   
I sat on the couch playing FIFA with a bowl of popcorn in my lap and the sound of Harry singing down the hall filled my ear. I smiled happily as I played the game to the sound of my beautiful boyfriends singing. Harry appeared at the door entrance and I smiled at him briefly before turning back to my game.   
“Hey Ni,” Harry smiled as he walked over to me.   
“Hey Haz,” I smiled back. He sat on the couch next to me and moved the popcorn out of my lap. He took the controller out of my hands and just as I was about to protest he pressed his lips onto mine. I quickly forgot everything and let myself get lost into the kiss.   
His lips were always so smooth and addictive that I just always wanted to kiss him. He pulled away and I let a little pout slip onto my face. He pressed his forehead against mine and smiled a little, his hand rising up to my mouth to run a finger over my pouted lip.   
"I'm taking you out,” he smiled.   
“What like a date?” I asked.   
“Yeah, our first date,” he smiled as he gave me a little Eskimo kiss. I grinned and pecked his lips before jumping up off the couch excitedly.   
“Let’s go!” I said excitedly. Harry laughed at my childlikeness and got up off the couch.   
“Not that I’m complaining but aren’t you going to get changed first?” he asked referring to me in only my boxers.   
“Oh shit, wait right here,” I told him before running off into my room. I pulled on some light crème chinos and my favorite green ‘Free Hugs’ t-shirt. I pulled on my white air forces and sprayed on a little bit of my cologne.   
I ran my fingers through my hair before walking back out to Harry. I took in his dark tan trousers and plain white shirt and blazer. He looked amazing and his curls were flicked to the side in his signature look.   
I smiled at him and walked up so I was close to his muscular chest.   
“You look amazing,” he grinned.   
“So do you,” I said as I returned the grin with a little blush. He tangled his fingers in with mine and led me out of the apartment. We walked down the flight of stairs and Harry led me to his car.   
He kissed my cheek lightly before moving over to the driver’s seat. I blushed a little more and sat in the cool leather seats and shut the door. I watched Harry climb in and start up the car.   
“So where are we going?” I asked.   
“Surprise first date love,” Harry smiled.   
“Tell me, please,” I begged as I battered my eyelashes at him. Harry let out a loud laugh and pulled onto the main road.   
“No can do babe,” he laughed. I switched on the radio and to hear Ed Sheeran coming through the speakers.   
“And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet, and with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now,” the voice travelled through the speakers. I smiled to myself and instantly started to sing along.   
“Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love , falling in love,” I sung. Just as the last line slipped my lips Harry joined in and we stopped at a red light.  
“We're falling in love,” we sung together.   
Harry reached over to hold my hand and we shared a smile. He kissed me quickly before driving off again. It’s moments like this which I wish I could record and press replay.   
After about 10 minutes of more driving, Harry pulled up behind a building that looked worn down and dirty.   
“What are we doing here?” I asked.   
“This is our date,” he smiled before hopping out of the car.   
I got out also and looked around.   
“You’re not planning to kill me and stash the body right?” I joked at the sketchy area. Harry let out another loud round of laughter and shook his head. He walked up next to me and wrapped an arm around my waist.   
He led me to a back door of the building and opened it. We walked in and walked down the bricked corridor.   
“Where are we?” I asked as I looked around.   
“Just wait,” he smiled.  
We reached the end of the corridor and he pushed open the other door. We walked through and my face lit up. We were at a bowling alley! There were disco lights on the roof as people around us bowled to the song of the music playing over the radio.   
There was a game section in the back corner which was filled with kids and a mini food court near the front. 10 rows of bowling lanes were lined up side by side and different colored lights flashed on each of them.   
“Harry, this is amazing,” I gushed. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest. I leaned my head up and grinned. He smiled and planted a small kiss to my lips and led me to the front desk.   
The lady at the counter smiled at us as we approached and typed something on her computer.   
“Reservation for Styles,” Harry said to her.   
“Ah yes, here are your shoes and I’ll open the lane for you,” she said. She pulled two pairs of bowling shoes from under the counter and placed them on the bench. Harry smiled at her and picked up the shoes before leading me down to the middle lane.   
I ran to the electronic score board and typed in our usernames. Harry’s username is CurlyWhirly and mine was KingLeprechaun. Yeah, we’re just that cool.   
I sat next to Harry as I changed over my shoes.   
“Ready to get your butt kicked Leprechaun?” Harry smirked.   
“No way Curly,” I smirked back. Harry jumped up and grabbed one of the bowling balls from the tray. I watched as he walked to the smooth surface of the lane and swing his arm back. He threw the ball down the lane and managed to knock over 6 pins.   
I watched him get his ball back and knock the rest of the pins over. He turned back to me and grinned as we switched places. I picked up a green colored ball and waited for the pins to reset. Once they were done I let a little air blow from my cheeks and I swung the ball back.   
I released it down the lane and watched as the ball hit all of the pins. I cheered and jumped down off the platform and did a little dance.  
Harry laughed at me and pushed my shoulder lightly. I blew him a kiss and we switched places. Let the games begin.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I won! I won! You lost, I won!” I cheered as we walked back out to the cars. Harry was laughing at me as I did a little victory dance near my door and placed his hands on my hips.   
He pressed me against the car and leant our bodies together. Our lips met and my hands travelled up to behind his neck. The kiss was slow and passionate with his mouth parting for access. I parted my lips and our tongues met and I let him take control with my body practically melting against the car.   
When he pulled back I was breathless and a little dazed. Harry let out a throaty chuckle and kissed the corner of my mouth.   
“We both won,” he smiled.


	24. Niall Horan and Harry Styles (Smut)

*NIALL POV*  
I stood at the back of the stage as Liam started to sing the end of one of our songs. Everything was becoming a blur and the screams of the fans were coming in through the ear pieces. I looked over and saw Harry say something to Louis. My heart beat faster as I watched my beautiful boyfriend leave Louis and walk over to me.   
“Hey,” I mouthed to him. Instead of responding he grabbed me by the shoulder, right on stage, and pressed his lips against mine. It was only light, short and sweet but it was enough to make my head spin.   
“Why’d you do that?” I asked him.   
“Because I’m sick of hiding us away. I want everyone to know you’re mine,” He said into my ear. A big grin exploded onto my face and I held his hand. His curly hair pulled away from my ear and I pressed my lips against his once more. This time it was harder but it was still soft and made goose bumps rise on my arms.   
His arms snaked around my waist and the screams of the crowd were getting louder as we pulled each other closer. His soft pink lips pulled away from mine and he smiled brightly.   
He held up his microphone and pulled me to the front of the stage. I looked out into the crowd and thousands of camera flashes were going off and I could see video cameras. From side stage I could see the management screaming at us to stick to the schedule but it didn’t seem to matter to Harry.   
“Hello!” He waved to the fans.   
“Now, I’m pretty sure 99 percent of you just saw what happened with Niall and I at the back of the stage,” He started. The crowd went mental and Harry pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder.   
“Hello,” I said into the microphone.   
“Well, I would just like to announce that Niall and I are in love and I am proud to call him my boyfriend,” Harry finished. The crowd went mental and screaming. I could see management yelling at us from the side of the stage telling us to say it was a joke.   
“Niall James Horan, I love you so much,” Harry said as he looked down at me with his wide green eyes.   
“Harry Edward Styles, I love you too,” I smiled up at him. He kissed the top of my head and we were jumped on by the boys.   
“Congratulations to the boys and finally coming out!” Louis said happily to the crowd and us.   
“I hope you all know that it took so much courage to do what those two boys did right there,” Zayn added.   
“Harry, Niall I am so proud of you,” Liam smiled at us.   
I held onto my boyfriend and he held onto me. We walked off stage and I held Harry’s hand. The boys followed after us and we were pulled into a massive hug from Paul. Despite his looks, he was just a massive cuddle monster.  
“Well done boys! I’m so proud of you both,” He said.   
“Thanks Paul,” I said. He set us down out of the hug and we were faced with the angry looks of our management.   
“Leave them alone for now and you can sort it out with me,” Paul said to them. I let out a sigh of relief and so did Harry. None of us wanted to talk to them at the moment.   
“Let’s get back to the hotel,” Liam suggested.   
We all agreed and were led to the car via security. Not even bothering to get out of our stage clothes we reached the hotel in record time. We went up the elevator after making our way through the crowds of fans and reached our floor.   
Harry and I waved good night to the boys as they each went into their hotel rooms and Harry and I went into our shared one. I flicked on the lights as Harry locked the door behind him. I was hot and sweaty so I peeled off my t-shirt and ruffled my hair a little bit.   
I threw my t-shirt on the couch and went to the kitchen and bent over to get out a bottle of water. I knew Harry was behind me and I knew about the view I was giving him. I smiled a little bit before grabbing a water bottle and standing back up. I closed the fridge and turned to face Harry. He was also shirtless and he was looking at me intently. I unscrewed the cap of my water and took a sip of the cool liquid.   
A little bit escaped the corner of my mouth and ran down my chin and down my bare chest. Harry’s eyes followed that one droplet of water until it was soaked into my pants. Suddenly I was pressed up against the fridge and the water bottle was taken away from me. I swallowed the water quickly just as Harry’s addictive lips hit mine.   
I kissed him back hard and his hands trailed down my chest and gripped my hips. I gripped the base of Harry’s neck with my fingers tangling in his curly locks and pressed him closer. I could feel my pants tighten and I grinded myself against Harry’s crotch which was also hard.   
I moaned against the kiss from the friction and Harry’s hands rubbed me lightly through my pants. I moaned even more against the kiss and Harry grinned. I moved my hands from his hair and did the same thing to him and this time he let out the sexiest moan that has ever came out of those perfect pink lips of his.   
“Bedroom,” He gasped. We stumbled our way to the bedroom making stops of kisses against the wall. I fell on top of Harry on the bed and immediately started to undo his pants. He kicked off his shoes and I made sure my fingers trailed down his perfect legs as I took off his pants.   
I took mine off straight after and it gave a little relief to my hard member. Once my pants were off I laid on top of Harry and rubbed our bodies together. We gave out synchronized moans and Harry’s eager hands made their way to my boxers. His hands grasped my ass before he flipped us over. He bent up from the kiss and made his way down my chest, kissing it all the way down to my boxers.   
I was going mad and the pleasure was unbelievable. I watched as he stripped down my boxers and threw them across the room. My cock was hard and soaking in pre-cum. I wanted him so badly it hurt.   
“Please,” I moaned as Harry’s hand held the base of my cock. He looked up at me, peering under his lashes and slowly licked my head. I threw my head back and moaned loudly. I felt his mouth encircle around my throbbing cock and bob down. The pleasure was absolutely incredible as he sucked me.   
“S-Stop,” I told him. He removed his mouth and I pulled his head up to mine. We flipped over again and I immediately removed the fabric between me and his hard cock. I instantly licked the head and all of the pre-cum off. Harry’s moans was music to my ears and I slowly, inch by inch took his large cock into my mouth. I played with his balls as I bobbed my head up and down on his glorious cock.   
“Just fuck me already,” moaned Harry. I somehow got harder and slowly lifted my mouth off his cock. I grabbed some lube from a bottle from my bag and put some on my fingers. I inserted one finger into his tight hole and trusted it in and out. I added a second finger and scissored him open.   
“Now,” He ordered through a break of moans. I coated my cock with lube and ran my hands over Harry’s abs. I hovered over him and pressed my lips to his lustfully as I inserted my cock into his tight ass. We both moaned and I pushed myself in fully. I left my cock in there to let Harry adjust a little to my size.   
“Move,” pleaded Harry. I obeyed him and started to thrust out of him slowly and slamming my way back into him. I hit his sweet spot and he moaned loudly. He clutched the sheets around him and I repeated it. He moaned even louder as my thrusts inside of him got faster. I started to jerk him off and I was under so much pleasure.   
Our moans filled the air and I kissed Harry all over the chest and neck.   
“N-Niall,” His soft pink moaned. I pressed my lips to his hardly and asked for entrance, he gave it to me gladly and I inspected his mouth with my tongue. On the outside, Harry may seem dominant but really, it was me.   
“I-I’m gonna,” Harry gasped. I thrust into him harder and hit his sweet spot over and over as I jerked him off. Soon he exploded all over my hand and on his chest. His sweat ecstasy filled moans filled the room and it was enough to set me off. I cummed inside of him with one last thrust I easily filled him up.  
I pulled out of him and began to lick his substance off my hand and his chest. I crawled up next to him and kissed him softly against the lips.   
“I seriously love you,” I told him.  
“I love you too,” He said sleepily. I pulled the covers over our naked bodies and we got into our usual position. Legs tangled together, chests almost touching and holding hands. He fell asleep pretty fast and I lightly kissed his sweaty forehead before falling into my own slumber.


	25. Niall Horan and Liam Payne (Fluff)

*LIAM POV*   
I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush  
I sat on the couch with my knees pressed to my chest and my chin resting on my hands. Louis sat across from me sipping some Yorkshire Tea. In the background, we could hear Zayn and Niall splashing about in the pool. Niall, the boy who has taken my heart away.   
“I don’t know what to do Lou,” I sighed.   
“Tell him how you feel mate,” Louis said as he set down his cup on the coffee table.   
'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me  
It's just too much  
Just too much  
“But what if he doesn’t like me? What if he hates me? What would I do?” I asked, getting myself worked up.   
“Li, calm down, it’s Niall, he couldn’t hate you even if he tried,” Louis said as he scooted closer to me.   
“But what if he does? I’ve tried to make the stupid crush go away but it just won’t,” I cried.  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized  
So mesmerized  
And I've just got to know  
Louis stood up from the couch and held out his hand. I put my own in it and he pulled me up off the couch.   
“You’re coming with me,” Louis said as he dragged me down the hall and into Harry’s bedroom. Harry was on his laptop and looked up when we entered.   
“Harry, tell Liam here that no matter what, Niall would never hate him,” Louis said.   
Do you ever think  
When you're all alone  
All that we could be?  
Where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?  
“Niall couldn’t hate anyone if he tried, what’s this all about anyway?” Harry asked.   
“I have feelings for Niall and Louis said I should tell him,” I mumbled.   
“Aww Liam,” Harry cooed. He jumped up off the bed and pulled me into a hug. I hugged him back and he stroked my back comfortingly.   
The back door opened and laughter filled the house. I pulled away from Harry and Zayn and Niall walked into the room. My breath caught as soon as I saw Niall, his chest was bare and glistening with water droplets and his hair was pushed around everywhere. His lips were pink from the water and he looked just utterly breath taking.   
Do you catch a breath  
When I look at you?  
Are you holding back  
Like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away  
Going away  
“Vas happenin?” Zayn asked as he dried off his hair with his towel.   
“Just chilling out, hey does everyone wanna watch a movie?” Louis asked.   
“Sure,” Harry agreed.   
“Yeah I guess,” I shrugged.   
“Can you make me some popcorn Li?” Niall asked. His accent filled the room and I had to stop myself from fainting like a school girl. This was Niall, you’re best friend.   
I nodded and left the room quickly. I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen and pulled the popcorn out of the cupboard. I put it into the microwave and looked out the window. I tried to pull my breaking mind back on track but everything was going of course.   
Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging,  
Spending time, boy, are we just friends?  
Is there more?  
Is there more? (Is there more)  
The microwave dinged and I pulled out a big bowl and took the popcorn out of the microwave. I opened the hot packet and tipped it all into a bowl and picked the salt up from the bench. I sprinkled it over the popcorn lightly and picked it up.   
I walked out to the main room where Zayn and Niall were laying side by side on their towels on the floor. Harry and Lou were cuddled up on the love seat leaving the couch just for me. I placed the popcorn in front of Niall and he smiled up at me. I ignored the frantic beating of my heart and gave him a weak smile back.   
I walked over to the couch and laid across its length. Harry pressed play on the movie and Suddenly 30 started to play.   
I glared daggered over at Louis and he gave me an innocent look. I scowled at him and huffed as the movie started. Of course they had to pick a movie when two friends fall in love, a total cliché – just like my life. But, you know, except for the fact that Niall doesn’t like me in that way.   
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this  
Into something that'll last  
Last forever  
Forever  
It was half way through the movie and Niall had moved from the floor up to the couch with me. He was curled up to my side and everything was just getting too hard to handle. I got up off the couch and walked out of the room and outside, leaving all of the boys clueless.   
I walked down to the big garden scenery we had and went down to the little pond we owned. I sat down at the edge of it and screamed at myself inside. I picked up a pebble and tossed it into the pond, probably scaring our little fish that were in there.   
There was the crunch of a leaf behind me and I turned back to see Niall standing there looking confused.   
“Li, what’s wrong?” he asked as he came to sit beside me.   
“Everything,” I mumbled.   
“What do you mean?” he asked. I picked up another pebble and fiddled with it in between my fingers.   
“You wouldn’t understand,” I told him.   
“Humor me,” Niall sighed. I huffed in annoyance and looked at him.   
“Do you know what it’s like to have a crush on someone you shouldn’t? That they are your best friend and if you say anything you have every chance of messing things up, that you know you have to see them every day and act normal. I just can’t deal with it knowing that they don’t like me back,” I ranted. A tear had slipped out of my eye and Niall immediately wiped it away with his thumb.   
“Liam,” Niall whispered.   
I looked away from him and let another tear fall. I can’t believe I just said that.   
“Liam, look at me,” Niall said.   
I looked up and Niall cupped my head in his hands. He wiped away my tears and moved closer to me.   
“Who is it?” he asked.   
“Is it Zayn?” He asked. I shook my head and Niall bit his lip.   
“It is Harry?” Again I shook my head.  
“Louis?” He asked with his voice rising a little bit. I shook my head and Niall looked down.   
“Is it me?” he asked quietly.   
I took in a shaky breath and nodded. Niall locked his eyes with mine and stroked my cheeks again.   
“Liam,” Niall breathed.   
Here it is. The denial. The soon to be heart break.   
I closed my eyes and braced myself for harsh words and let another tear slip down my cheek.   
Instead of words I felt a pair of lips against mine. My eyes threw open in shock and I saw Niall kissing me. I willed my lips to move against his and my eyes fluttered shut.   
Our lips danced together and his hands trailed down my jaw. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against mine.   
“Liam, I love you,” Niall confessed.   
“Y-y-you do?” I stuttered.   
“Yes, I do. I have for a very long time,” Niall explained.   
I was utterly speechless and my mouth was hanging open like a shocked fish. I moved my jaw trying to move but now words came out. Niall laughed a little and pressed his lips against mine again. I moved my hands to behind his neck and pulled him closer.   
A big cheer surprised us both out of the kiss and I looked up to see the others standing there with a camera being held by Louis.   
“I TOLD YOU!” Louis shouted before they all ran away.   
I glared after them but Niall burst out into a fit of giggles. I tackled him into a hug and tickled his sides. He laughed even harder and I burst out laughing too. His laugh was contagious.   
“I SURRENDER!” He begged.   
I stopped tickling and pressed another kiss on his addictive lips and he kissed me back. Finally, all was right in the world.


	26. Niall Horan and Liam Payne (Smut)

*NIALL POV*   
“NIALL JAMES HORAN!” I heard Liam scream from up the stairs. I cringed at the sound of his voice, Liam never yelled.   
I walked out of our room and stood at the top of the stairs.   
“Y-yes Liam?” I asked nervously.   
“Come here,” he said with his back to me. By the set of his shoulders, I could tell he was pissed. I bit my lip and walked down the stairs quietly. I stood next to him and Liam moved one of his hands and put it on the back of my neck.   
“Would you care to explain this?” Liam spat out angrily as he pushed me into the living room and showed me the screen of his laptop.   
On the screen it was a picture, obviously photoshopped, of me and Demi Lovato kissing.   
“What is this?” Liam asked.   
I couldn’t respond to him, my tongue was heavy in my mouth and next thing I knew I was being pushed up against the wall and Liam’s hands were digging into my sides.   
I winced and Liam moved one of his hands to cup under my chin and slam his lips onto mine. I immediately kissed back and he pressed me further into the wall so his body was pressed against mine.   
He moved his lips off of mine and sucked at my neck leaving harsh bruises making me gasp and whimper. I was already hard and Liam grinded against me.   
“Such a slut,” Liam spat out. He moved away from me and grabbed me by my arm and pulled me up the stairs. I only just managed to keep up with him as he opened the door to our room and pushed me in. He closed the door behind him and pushed me onto the bed with a firm push of his hands on my chest.   
My back hit the mattress and Liam climbed onto the bed over me. His lips reattached to the bruise on my neck, making it darker before creating replicas around my neck. He ripped off my white shirt and let his fingers scratch down my chest. I arched up into his touch but his hand pushed me down.   
“Stay still slut,” Liam growled near my ear. He pulled off his own shirt and pants and stripped of his boxers, leaving him naked, hovering over me with his monster of a cock hard and pushed up against my stomach.   
“Please,” I whimpered.   
My cock was painfully hard in my pants and I ached for a release. Liam’s hands covered my mouth and he shook his head.   
“Don’t make a noise otherwise you’ll get it twice as bad,” he growled. I nodded and Liam removed his hand and reached over to a bag he had on the floor and pulled out some handcuffs. He pushed my arms to above my head and cuffed me to the rails.   
He pulled down my pants and I had a little relief but he kept my briefs on me. He moved so his cock was near my mouth and I licked the head of it instantly, tasting the pre-cum on my tongue.   
I took the head of him in my mouth and hollowed my cheeks as Liam pushed himself in forcefully. I gagged slightly as he hit the back of my throat but tried to focus on breathing through my nose. Liam’s hands were tangled forcefully in my hair and he rocked his hips into my mouth. My tongue ran up and down his length and I sucked on him like a lollipop.   
“Fuck Niall,” Liam growled lustfully. He pulled himself out of my mouth, leaving the trail of drool running down my puffed up lips. Liam wiped my chin with his finger and ran the trail down my chest.   
He moved his cock back into my mouth and I took him in again and his fingers stayed in my hair and made my head bob up and down on his monster.  
I hummed against it and he jerked forward. He pulled out again and pulled down my underwear with one tug and the cool air hit my cock making me shiver. Liam moved from the bed and reached into the bag again and pulled out three things.   
Lube, a cock ring and a vibrator.   
He flipped me over so I was on my hands and knees and put the cool cock ring over my hard member. I whimpered knowing what was coming and I felt the coolness of lube being pushed over my entrance.   
“You’re going to feel this for a week,” Liam growled. He pushed the vibrator into my tight hole and I bit my lip from keeping a noise. The stretch burned me as I was unprepared and suddenly it came to life. It stretched me out and Liam adjusted it to the spot that made me see white.   
I threw my head back and bit my lip so hard it drew blood. I collapsed into the pillows, leaving my ass on display with the vibrator hanging out of it.   
“Keep your body up,” Liam ordered. I pushed my shaky arms back up and the pressure in my cock was building. I looked over to Liam pleadingly and he was rummaging through the bag with one hand pumping his 10 incher. He pulled out a collar that had a chain and he grinned lustfully.   
He wrapped the black collar around my neck and closed it as he tugged on it making my head move backwards. I was a complete mess at this point; Liam was using all the kinks in the book.  
“L-L-Liam, please,” I stuttered.   
“Please what, slut?” he growled.   
“Fuck me, please,” I begged.   
“Why should I, you have that little whore to run to now,” Liam growled as he turned the volume of the vibrator higher making me arch my back.   
“Please!” I begged.   
“I’m going to fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week, bet that whore couldn’t do that to you, huh, your mine,” Liam pulled the vibrator out of my ass quickly making me wince but pushed himself into me forcefully. I moaned as the burn of the stretch came up through my body. He didn’t even wait for me as he began to pound out of my ass at an almost inhuman speed.   
I moaned loudly and Liam tugged on the chain forcing my head back. He used the other hand to slap at my ass cheeks making me jump.   
“Who do you belong to,” Liam growled.   
“You!” I gasped at he abused my prostate.   
“Louder, scream my name,” Liam ordered as he fucked me so roughly that the bed was banging against the wall. My arms were still tied up and Liam’s hands clawed down my back as he dropped the chain. I screamed his name and begged for a release.   
“Liam, please,” I screamed as he pounded into me harder.   
He pulled out making me whimper and pushed me over so I was on my back. His hand covered the collar around my neck and he slammed back into me, chocking me as he fucked the life out of me. I arched my back as let out chocked moans.   
“WHO DO YOU BELONG TO?” Liam yelled.   
“YOU! AHHHHH! LIAM!” I moaned loudly.   
A second later the cock ring was ripped off me and Liam pounded into me harder.  
“Don’t you dare cum without me saying,” Liam said and he dug his hands into my hips.   
I whimpered and nodded as far as I could with his hand around my neck. He moved the hand from my hip and threw my legs over his shoulders allowing for him to go deeper.   
I was so close, my cock laid on my stomach twitching and leaking pre-cum all over my stomach.   
“Liam, please I need to cum,” I begged him.   
“NO,”  
He pounded into me harder and he screamed my name and dug his fingers into my leg as he filled me up with his cum. His moans filled the air and it took everything in me not to cum at the feeling.  
He thrusted into me a couple more times before pulling out of me and putting my legs down off his shoulders. I whimpered at the loss and was practically begging for a release.   
“Liam,” I whined.   
My ass ached from the pounding and I was covered in sweat and had Liam’s cum dripping from my ass. I looked up at a tired looking Liam with pleading eyes.   
“Cum,” he ordered as he put his hand over my red and leaking cock. He tugged at it once and I shot my load all over my chest and even had some of it hit my chin. I moaned long and loudly and Liam released his hold. I flopped onto the bed and Liam undid my hands from the bedframe. I rubbed my wrists and removed the collar and threw it on the floor. I used the edge of the sheets to clean off my chest before looking up.   
Liam was sitting on the bed with his back facing away from me and head hanging low.   
I sat up and moved closer to him and wrapped my arms around his stomach and buried my face into his back.   
“Go away,” Liam said with his voice thick with emotion.   
“Li, that photo wasn’t real,” I mumbled into his back.   
“What?” he asked surprised.   
“It was photoshopped, I didn’t kiss her,” I chuckled.   
“Oh my god, Niall I’m so sorry,” Liam gasped. He turned around and pulled me into a big hug as we flopped onto the bed. He placed kissed all over my face and I put my hand on his cheek.   
“Don’t apologize love, that was some of the best sex ever,” I smiled. Liam looked at me and pouted.   
“But I hurt you,”   
“It’s a good hurt,” I assured him.   
“I love you so much,” he mumbled as he pressed his face into my hair.   
“I love you too, and I’ll always be yours,”   
He nodded and pulled me into his arms and kissed the red rings around my wrists from straining at the cuffs. I pushed his sweaty hair back and kissed his lips softly before we both fell asleep.


	27. Niall Horan and Liam Payne (Fluff)

*LIAM POV*   
It was our day off and we were all just laying around our hotel room for the week in our pajamas. I was lying on the couch with my head cuddling up on Niall’s lap and my feet in Zayn’s. Niall was playing with my hair and I found it calming even with little sparks flying through my body with every touch.   
“So how are things with Eleanor?” Zayn asked Louis randomly. He was sitting with Harry on the other couch, legs tangled together.   
“Alright I guess. I still have people thinking that we are siblings no matter how many times I deny it,” Louis said half irritated.   
We all laughed and Louis threw a pillow at me.   
“What about you aye, you’ve been with Danielle for a while… you ever gonna pop the question?” Louis teased. I chocked on air and sat up from Niall’s lap.   
I shook my head and Zayn laughed while he hit my back to get me to breath.   
“No way, I’m too young,” I denied.   
“But still, you ever gonna ask?” Harry asked.   
I looked at Niall from the corner of my eye and he wasn’t listening. His head was off in another world. He looked so adorable when he did that….   
Yes, I like Niall. More than a friend should but I just couldn’t help it.   
“I dunno man, I don’t think it will last,” I said as I looked away from all eye contact.   
They dropped the situation when Louis randomly fell off the couch screaming.  
“Ow! Haz!” He frowned up at Harry. Harry just laughed and flicked the TV on. I stood up and muttered an excuse to go out of the room and walked down the short hall to my bedroom. I flopped on my bed and buried my face in my pillow.   
I’m too young to get married! Why would the boys even bring that up?   
What would Niall think?   
Do I even really like Danielle anymore like that?   
How would Niall react?  
Am I gay for him? Possibly.   
Is he gay? Of course not, he flirts with every girl that catches his eye!  
I groaned into my pillow and I heard a knock at the door.   
I looked up and Niall poked his head through the door and walked in. He closed it behind him and came and sat on my bed next to me.  
“What’s up Li?” He asked.   
“Am I too young to get married?” I asked him.   
“Well, um, yeah I guess,” Niall said a little hesitantly.   
I rolled onto my side and looked up at him. He was fiddling with his t-shirt and looking down at me.   
“Niall, honest opinion, do you think I should marry her?” I asked his seriously. He shook his head and I smiled a little, maybe he likes me too.   
I looked at him a little and took in all his features. His bright blue eyes that just made me melt, his pink cheeks that made him look about 5 years old some days, his bright smile that just lights up a room and makes my heart race a mile a minute…  
Yep, I am defiantly gay for Niall James Horan.   
“Hey Liam, I can trust you with anything right?” Niall said softly.   
“Of course Ni,” I smiled up at him.  
He smiled back and his cheeks turned a little darker shade of pink. I sat up and he moved closer to me unconsciously.   
“Well, um, so basically I really like this person but I don’t know how to tell them,” He said as he looked down. My heart broke a little but I kept a smile on my face just for him.   
“Who’s the lucky gal?” I asked him.   
“Well, you see, it’s, um, not a girl,” He blushed. My jaw dropped a little, Niall was gay.   
“Is it one of the boys?” I asked him softly. He nodded a little and my heart was breaking a little more. I just realize that I love him and he is telling me that he likes on of the other guys.  
“Who?” I asked him.   
“I can’t tell just yet. So, um, how do I tell him?” He asked like a child. I took deep breath and pictured me in his situation.   
“Well, what I would do is get them alone and take their hand in mine. I would call them by their nickname and see how their eyes react. I would then sit him down and sing the first song that comes to mind when I think of them to them and tell them I love them,” I told him.  
“Is that what you did to Danielle?” He asked.   
“No,” I shook my head.   
He nodded and looked away for a second. I felt his hand on mine and he wrapped his fingers with mine letting free falling sparks shoot up my arms that I had never felt before. I looked at Niall intently and the sparks continued to shook through our touch.   
“LiLi,” Niall said softly. He looked into my eyes and I melted into them immediately. He smiled briefly and started to hum to what I caught on was an Ed Sheeran song. Wait, he called me by his nickname… we’re holding hands…. he is about to sing…  
“Settle down with me, cover me up, cuddle me in. Lie down with me and hold me in your arms. And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck, I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet, and with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now… Kiss me like you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved, you wanna be loved. This feels like falling in love, falling in love,” he sung.   
“We're falling in love,” I sung the last line with him softly.   
Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.   
My eyes stayed connected with his and I reached my free hand up to cup his cheek.   
“I love you LiLi,” Niall whispered. My heart exploded in my chest and I brought his face closer to mine. I closed my eyes as our lips brushed over lightly once and smiled brightly.   
“I love you too Nialler,” I smiled.   
I pulled his lips to mine and kissed him softly. He kissed me back and heat like a wild fire flashed through my body. I pulled back softly and we rested our foreheads together. I moved my hand off his cheek and to the back of his neck where I played with the nape of his hair.   
“Do you know how long I’ve wanted to kiss you Li?” Niall asked breathlessly.   
“How long?” I asked him, equally as breathless.   
“Ever since I found out I was in love with you at the x-factor finals,” He laughed a little.   
“Why didn’t you do anything?” I asked him.   
“You had, well have, Danielle,” He pouted. I kissed him softly again and pulled back quickly. We jumped apart as a knock at the door startled us. Niall placed a hand on his heart and laughed a bit.   
“Come in,” I called. I am so glad I re-enforced the rule of knocking on my door before entering.   
Harry stuck his head through and grinned at the both of us.   
“Did Niall finally buck up and tell you?” He asked. Niall blushed and nodded. I looked around confused and Harry laughed.   
“Everyone knew, except for you of course,” Harry laughed.   
Niall laughed at my confused expression and crawled up to me. He cuddled me with his arms around my chest and smiled at Harry.   
“He loves me too,” He said proudly. I kissed Niall on the forehead because he was adorabled and Harry awww’ed at the both of us.   
“Well maybe this is the time to tell you that Danielle was involved in this too and she wishes you two the best,” Harry smiled.   
“What?” I asked confused.   
Harry threw a piece of paper on the bed and I reached out and picked it up. I opened it up and began to read.   
Dear Liam,  
Niall told the boys that he is in love with you and I overheard. You know I’m not the one to stop the people from getting to the one they love and it was a little obvious that you had a thing for him. I’m not angry, I’m actually shipping the whole Niam thing.   
Haha, well, I wish you two the best.   
Love, Danielle.   
My jaw dropped and I looked over to Nialler who was smiling wildly.   
The door closed and I threw the piece of paper across the bed. Niall cuddled up to me and I cuddled him back.   
“You had this planned didn’t you?” I asked him. He laughed a little and nodded.   
“That’s just how the love leprechaun works baby,” He winked.   
“So that was all a set up? The marriage questions?” I asked in disbelief.   
“And the Grammy goes to,” He laughed as he impersonated a host.   
I pressed my lips to his and he kissed me back. Damn I love this little leprechaun.


	28. Niall Horan and Liam Payne (Smut)

*NIALL HORAN*  
I swear to Jesus if Liam licks his lips one more time I am pulling him off stage and taking him right there. I watched as my boyfriend finished off our concert and we all waved to the crowd. I used my guitar to hide the problem that was in my pants but it was all Liam’s fault.   
He got me worked up before the show and I swear he had been trying to get me to scar our fans by taking him there and then on stage. We ran off stage for the end off the concert and I grabbed Liam by the hand and pulled him into our private dressing room. I took my guitar off my body and leant it up against the wall before pressing Liam up against the door.   
I locked it and before he could speak I pressed my lips to his roughly. He moaned into my mouth and I tangled my fingers in his hair roughly. I took out my ear plugs from the concert and removed his also. I threw them across the room somewhere and he moaned into the kiss.   
I pulled back and trailed my hands down his body making him shiver.   
“Now Liam, you’ve been very bad,” I whispered to him in his ear. He moaned a little and I licked his soft spot under his ear.   
“You left me with a big problem to deal with and now I want you to take care of it,” I said into his ear letting my breath fan across him.   
He nodded and I flipped us over on the wall. He immediately bent down to the fly of my pants and undid them immediately, releasing my hard cock. I moaned from the cold air hitting it through my boxers and Liam took my pants off completely.   
He pulled down my boxers and wrapped his hand around my hard cock. I moaned from the touch and he licked the head, sending my head spinning before completely burring me in his mouth. I moaned as he sucked me off.  
My fingers curled into his hair and I made him deep throat my cock. He gagged a little and I pulled him off. I pulled him up to my mouth and pressed my lips against his forcefully.   
“Off,” I told him as I tugged at his shirt. He peeled it off revealing his sexy abs. I kissed him hard and pulled him to the couch. I sat down and he came on top of me and kissed me hard. My cock was throbbing and I started to unbutton Liam’s pants.   
“Fuck Niall, I need you,” Liam moaned. He took his pants off completely and I took off my shirt.   
“Take off your boxers,” I ordered him and I started to stoke my cock. I rubbed my hand from base to head and squeezing the pre-cum off just to tease Liam.   
I got up off the couch and I pushed Liam down onto the couch so his ass was facing me with his fully erect cock dangling between his legs.   
Normally we are pretty soft and sweet with each other but he teased me and put me over the edge this time.   
I bent my head down to his hole and licked his entrance teasingly. Liam moaned and I slapped the side of his ass making him gasp. I did it again and he groaned.   
“What are you Liam?” I asked him through my teeth. Damn I was so fucking horny.   
“A teaser,” He groaned as I slapped his perfect ass again. I licked his ass again and teasingly stuck my tongue into his hole making him groan. I held my fingers up to his mouth and he sucked on them lightly.   
“Don’t have any lube Li, gotta get them wetter than that otherwise I won’t use any at all,” I threatened .   
Liam used more spit and until my fingers were covered completely. I pushed one finger inside of Liam’s tight hold and he squirmed a little before I started to move it in and out of him at a high pace. I quickly added a second finger and continued to thrust them in a out of his ass.   
“M-more, please,” He begged.   
I took out my fingers of his gaping hole and moved Liam so he could suck me off again.   
“C’mon, get it really wet,” I told him. He sucked me off like a professional and I had to stop myself from fucking his face completely.   
“On your knees,” I ordered him. He obeyed and I got behind him and slowly pushed my cock into his hole.   
“Fuck Li, you’re so tight,” I moaned. He moaned a little and I pushed myself all the way inside him. I moaned loudly and Liam mirrored it. I started to thrust in and out of him slowly before picking up the pace making Liam moan and scream loudly.   
“Say my name Li, say my fucking name,” I ordered him.   
“Ugh, oh, N-Niall, p-please more,” He moaned.   
“Louder,” I ordered him as I thrusted harder into him, hitting his prostate.   
“AHH! NIALL!” He screamed as I hit his sweet spot repeatedly.   
“I-I’m gonna cum,” He moaned. I felt the familiar feeling in my stomach and I knew I was going to cum also. I flipped him over while I was still in him so he was on his back. I kept thrusting into him and I grabbed his cock in my hand and started to jerk him off with the pace of my thrusts.   
I felt him tighten around my cock and shooting his cum all over my hand and his chest. I came quickly after him, filling his ass up with my own cum. I pulled out of him and watched as my liquid streamed out of his ass. I licked him cum off his chest and off my hand.   
“Fuck Niall,” Liam moaned.   
I pressed my lips to his and we collapsed on the couch together, sweating and covered in each other’s cum.   
“Don’t ever tease me again like that again on stage,” I told him breathlessly.   
“Actually, that was amazing so I might do it more often,” Liam laughed a little. I laughed a little with him and we cuddled up together.   
“Did we turn our microphones off?” Liam asked randomly. My eyes opened and I spotted two microphones with the green lights still on, on the floor.   
“Whoops,” I laughed. Liam just laughed with me and I felt sorry for the poor people who heard us.


	29. Niall Horan and Liam Payne (Fluff)

*NIALL POV*  
My head pounded as I woke up in my bed. I groaned when I peeked open my eye and saw that the bed was empty. Where’s my Liam? I opened both eyes and looked at the time on the alarm clock on my bedside table. It flashed 9:10AM at me and I groaned again. Why am I up?  
I pulled myself out of bed and wrapped a blanket around me as I shuffled in last night’s clothes to the lounge room. Liam was in the kitchen making cups of tea and Louis and Harry were on the couch. Zayn was probably still sleeping.   
I shuffled into the kitchen and Liam smiled when he saw me. He put down the kettle and hugged me around the blanket and I rested into his body. I hate hangovers.   
“Morning love,” He greeted me. He kissed my cheek and finished pouring the cups of tea.   
“Morning,” I mumbled back. I must have drunken a lot to get this amount of a hangover.   
“Bad hangover?” Harry asked from the lounge room.   
I nodded softly and Harry smiled.   
“Wouldn’t surprise me with the amount you drank, actually, I’m surprised you’re still alive,” Louis laughed.   
“What happened?” I asked. Liam handed me a mug of tea and I sipped at the hot liquid.   
“You decided to find the biggest guy in the bar and hold him to a drinking competition,” Liam explained.   
“Did I win?” I asked as I sat down on the couch. Liam cuddled up next to me and I took another sip of my tea.   
“You were half drunk when you challenged him but yeah you won,” Harry smiled. I smiled with pride and cuddled into Liam’s chest.   
Zayn trudged in a moment later with a big jumper on and a pair of socks and tracksuit pants - his hangover wear. His hair was messed up and it looked like he had dark bags under his eyes.  
“Morning,” Liam smiled at him. Zayn grunted in response and poured a cup of tea for himself before settling down next to Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and kissed the top of his head affectionately.   
“Can we go out for breakfast?” Louis asked.  
“Sure,” Liam smiled.   
My stomach growled and Liam laughed a little at me.   
“And the stomach has spoken, let’s get ready,” He smiled. I drank some more of my tea and Liam lifted me up off the couch since I didn’t move fast enough for his liking. I wasn’t complaining though, Liam’s arms are amazing to be lifted into.   
Liam walked us into his room and set me down on my feet. I set down my cup of tea on my dresser and picked up one of Liam’s t-shirts. I peeled off the blanket and last night’s clothes and put on his t-shirt and a pair of my knee length crème pants.   
I put on my high tops and one of my snapbacks and I tucked a pair of sunglasses down my shirt. Liam put on a dark red t-shirt and some black basketball pants. He slipped on his shoes and held my hand as we walked out the room with my tea in my other hand.   
I finished off my tea quickly and put on my sun glasses. Louis came out with Zayn and Harry following him hand in hand. We all walked out of the door and Liam held my hand comfortingly. We walked down to a local café style thing and walked in.   
It smelt strongly of coffee which made my head spin in a wrong way. We found a seat and I tried to not let the strong coffee smell get to me. A waitress came up to us and pulled out a notepad.   
“What can I get for ya’ll?” She asked. I looked down at the menu and quickly chose something.  
“I’ll have the fry up with a cup of tea please,” I ordered.   
“I’ll take the same,” Liam smiled.   
“Can I get the pancakes?” Harry ordered.   
“I’ll have an omelet with everything but mushrooms,” Zayn ordered.   
“And I’ll have a breakfast toastie,” Louis smiled. The lady wrote everything down and walked away with a smile. I was starting to feel a little ill from the strong smell of coffee and I rested my head on Liam’s shoulder.   
“You ok Nialler?” Liam asked. I shook my head lightly and Liam put his hand on my forehead.   
“You’re feeling a little hot,” He observed.   
The doors opened to the café making the smell of coffee blow in our direction strongly and my stomach lurched. I quickly got up and made my way to the men’s bathroom before emptying my stomach into one of the toilet bowls.   
A strong hand started to rub circles on my back as I threw up everything in my body. I rested head on my arms over the toilet and took a deep breath. I groaned and threw up again as all I could smell was coffee.   
I pulled myself back from the toilet when I couldn’t throw up anymore and I flushed it all down. I wiped my mouth on some toilet paper and sat up against the stall of the clean bathroom. Liam was next to me and he started to rub my stomach to make me feel better.   
“What set you off?” Liam asked me.   
“The coffee,” I moaned.  
He helped me up from the stall and took me over to the sinks. He wet his hands and patted down my face and leaving his hands on my cheeks. He kissed my forehead lightly and both of my cheeks and my nose.   
Somehow his kisses made me feel so much better and I smiled at him.   
“Thanks Li,” I smiled.   
“It’s ok,” He said.   
We walked out of the bathroom and he asked for a glass of water from the counter. He handed the ice water to me and I downed it quickly and it made me feel better. Our food arrived not much longer and I started to eat it slowly to test my stomach. Thankfully, it welcomed it normally and I woofed down my food in no time.   
The boys laughed at me but I shrugged it off as always. From under the table Liam’s hand held mine and I smiled. We finished our food off pretty quickly and headed back to the hotel.   
For the rest of the day Liam helped me get over my hangover with some of his magic kisses and lots of Disney movies.


	30. Niall Horan and Josh Devine (Smut)

*NIALL POV*   
I sat lazily on the couch picking at random notes on my guitar. I started to hum to the tune I was making when I heard someone cough in the door way. I looked up to see my boyfriend Josh standing in the doorway with something behind his back.  
“Hey babe, what you got there?” I asked him.   
“A toy,” he smiled sweetly.   
“What kind of toy?” I asked as I set my guitar to the side.   
“A very fun one,” he teased. I got up off the couch and walked over to him. He pressed his back up against the wall and kept the toy behind his back. I placed my hands on his hip and pressed my forehead to his, our chests were almost touching and I could feel his breath quicken.   
I reached behind his back and pulled his hands from behind his back. In his hands he had one of the sexual toys from upstairs in his hand.   
“Oh, so you wanna play?” I asked seductively as I grazed my lips over his.   
“Yes,” he breathed. He pushed his lips onto mine and I kissed him back with a building sexual tension.   
His hands wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer so he was fully pressed up against the wall. He moaned into the kiss and bit my bottom lip lightly. I moaned and we deepened the kiss with me taking control quickly.   
He jumped up and wrapped his legs around my waist and my hands tucked under his ass. He grinded his hips into mine and I moaned into the kiss. I began to move us to our bedroom and he disconnected our lips to suck at my neck.   
I moaned and pushed open our bedroom door and throw him onto the bed as I hovered over him. We reconnected our lips and my hands ran under his t-shirt and quickly threw it off.   
His own hands pulled off my singlet and our chests rubbed together as we made out. I moved my lips down his jawline, down to his neck and all the way down his chest.   
I tugged his pants off and licked up his stomach. He was withering beneath me and I slipped my hand down the front of his boxers. I rubbed up his warm length and he moaned. I removed my hand as I pulled down my own pants and he pulled off his boxers. Something black caught my eye against his chin and I moved further down his legs.   
“Got a surprise for you babe,” Josh said breathlessly.   
I pushed his legs apart and my eyes darkened at the sight. Josh had a big, thing butt plug inserted in his hole. I licked my lips and moved my head closer to it. I put my teeth around the hook and tugged at it with my teeth.   
Josh moaned from above me and put his fingers through my hair. I tugged at it again with my teeth and pulled it all the way out. He was all stretched out and moist just waiting for me. The sight of it was amazing and I moved the plug away from me and licked my lips.   
“Damn Josh,” I breathed.   
“You so stretched,” I started. I licked my tongue around the rim of his stretched ass and he moaned.   
“And hot,” I continued as I licked him again.  
“And wide,”   
I attached my mouth to his hole and flicked my tongue all around the stretched ring and fucked him with my mouth.   
“AHH! Niall, oh god yes, uhhh more! Mmm love your mouth, ugh,” Josh moaned from above me. I moved my mouth away and he whined as I blew cool air over his wet and gaping hole.   
I moved myself away from him and pushed his hands out of my hair and above his head.   
“Keep them there,” I said with my voice full of lust.   
He nodded and arched his back in anticipation. I stripped out of my own boxers and pulled out our box of toys from under the bed.   
I pulled out some rope, hand cuffs, a cock ring and a big vibrator and some lube. I cuffed his hands to the top of the bed and tied his legs to the bottom.   
“You want this?” I breathed into his ear as I held up the vibrator. He nodded and I slipped the cock ring onto his hard on. He whined and I chuckled as I pressed my lips to the side of his neck, nipping and sucking at the spot to leave a big love bite on the side of his neck.   
I picked up the lube and squirted it over the bright blue vibrator and positioned it at his hole. I pushed it in with ease and made sure it hit his sweet spot. I flicked it on to the medium setting and he let out a loud moan.   
I took in the sight of my boyfriend all tied up and moaning with a vibrator up his ass and cock ring on. Good lord it was drool worthy. I took my cock in my hand and pumped it to the sight, rubbing my pre cum down my shaft. Josh was moaning and he made eye contact with me as he let out a long moan. I let one of my own rip out of my throat and pumped myself faster.   
“N-N-Niall please,” Josh begged from the bed.   
“Please what?” I teased him. I let go of my cock and walked over to him. I straddled his hips and made sure I didn’t touch his cock.   
“I-I-I need you,” he stuttered out through a moan.   
I bent over and kissed him lustfully with our teeth bumping and grazing each other’s lips. I ran my hand down his chest and back up to his arms. I tangled my fingers with his and kissed him harder as he moaned.   
I pulled away and slowly pumped the vibrator in and out of his ass. His cock laid on his stomach, red and leaking pre-cum, just begging for a release.   
“Damn just look at you,” I breathed seductively. His lips were red from kissing and his hair was all messed up. His chest was breathing fast and he raised his hips for any kind of friction.   
I pushed his hips back down and slid all the way down his body and pulled the vibrator out of him. I turned it off and placed it on the floor and took in his even more stretched hole. I slipped off the cock ring and Josh looked like he would cum just at the feel of my fingers. I lined myself up at his entrance and pushed myself in roughly.   
His head threw back onto the pillows and I moaned at the feeling. He was hot and wet and all stretched out, it was heaven. I began to thrust in and out of him quickly as I ran my hands up his chest.   
“Uhhhh Niall,” Josh moaned.   
“Mmmm yeah Josh, oh you’re so good,” I moaned. I thrust into him deeper and began to abuse his already abused prostate.   
He screamed my name and I felt myself getting hotter and hotter with each thrust. My stomach began to tighten and I knew I wasn’t going to last long.   
I wrapped my hand around Josh’s red cock and pumped him quickly to the pace of my thrusts.   
“NIALL!” He screamed as he shot his load all over his chest and my hands. He tightened his ass around me and I couldn’t help but cum all into his ass.   
“Ughhhhh JOSH ahh yeah ah fuck Mmm,” I moaned as I rode my orgasm out.   
I pulled out of him and rested on top of him and pressed our lips together for a lazy kiss. I undid his cuffs with one hand and threw them onto the floor with a clang. I reached down and untied his legs and he tucked his legs up and curled up into my sweaty chest.   
I tried to calm my breathing as I ran my fingers through my hair and wrap my arms around Josh.   
“That was amazing,” Josh breathed onto my chest.   
“We should defiantly do that again,” I agreed.   
“Not too soon though, my ass has been so stretched,” Josh mumbled tiredly.   
“It was so good though,” I praised. I kissed the top of his messy hair and he cuddled up to me, sticky with his cum pressing at our chests but I couldn’t care.   
Toy time is fun time.


	31. Zainourry (All of the boys) (Smut)

*LOUIS POV*   
The lads and I were all lying in bed together just cuddling and watching a movie on Zayn’s TV. My head was on Liam’s stomach and my feet were on Harry’s lap. Niall was lying on my stomach and I was playing with his hair softly. Zayn was lying on Liam’s legs with his face in Niall’s lap.   
“Mmm,” He said softly as my fingers moved through the mass of blonde.   
Liam’s hands started to fiddle with the back of my neck and I shivered slightly.   
“Are my hands cold?” Liam asked.  
“Little bit,” I shrugged not really paying attention to the movie anymore.  
“Want to warm them up for me?” He asked as he bent down to my ear. I smirked a little and looked up at him. He had on his flirty smile and I matched it with my own. He bent down closer to me and brushed his lips against mine lightly. I pushed my chin up to press our lips together but he moved away before it would count.   
I let out a little whine and he chuckled.   
“What?” Niall asked.   
“Liam’s being mean,” I pouted.   
“Aww, what did he do Boo?” Harry asked.   
“He didn’t kiss me properly,” I pouted.   
Niall started laughing and so did Liam. Harry moved my legs out of his lap and crawled up to me. He pressed his lips against mine and my hands tangled up into his curls. We broke apart after a minute or so and I looked up at Liam.   
“See, that’s a real kiss,” I smirked.   
“Let’s see who has the best kiss then,” He challenged.   
“Alright, who wants to kiss me first,” I laughed. Niall propped himself up from my stomach and pressed his Irish lips to mine. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I gladly gave entrance to him as his tongue invaded my mouth.   
I moaned into the kiss and my hands cupped the back of his head. He mirrored the moan and I felt someone pull him off me.   
“Hey,” I said breathlessly.   
I saw Harry kiss Niall and Zayn locking lips with Liam. I saw a buldge start to form in Liam’s pants and I smirked. I let my hands run over it and he gasped in his kiss.   
I did it again and he moaned. I felt my pants get tighter with the sound and I looked over to Harry and Niall. Niall and Harry’s pants were getting tented also. I sat up from my place and started to rub my hands over Harry’s chest through his shirt. My hands made their way down to his pants and I palmed him gently.   
“Ah shit Lou,” He gasped a little breaking his kiss with Niall.   
My hands rubbed him through his trousers and I bent Niall down to kiss me again. His hands made their way under my shirt and he pulled it over my head. His lips attached themselves to my neck and he started to suck.   
I moaned loudly and my pants got even tighter. My hand rubbed Harry a little faster and Harry moaned a little louder.   
“Christ Lou,” He groaned.   
Expertly, I used one hand to undo his trousers. He slipped them off and I moaned as Niall found my soft spot under my chin. His teeth grazed my chin teasingly and I gripped his hips and rubbed my hard on against his. I pulled up his t-shirt and threw it somewhere across the room. Niall made his way down my chest and got to the edge of my pants.   
I looked over and saw Liam and Zayn making out and only in their boxers. Zayn was straddling Liam and grinding their hips together.   
I felt my pants being undone and I lifted my ass up so Niall could take them off completely. Once I was pantless my eyes grazed over to Harry who was tugging on himself roughly. I felt my boxers being pulled down and the cold air hitting my pulsing cock.   
It didn’t last long though because Niall put his mouth over the head and took me into his hot wet mouth.   
“Fuck Niall!” I groaned. My hands tangled in his hair as he bobbed his head up and down on my cock.   
“Lou, fuck me, ugh,” Harry moaned as he jacked himself off. I let go of Niall’s hair to pull Harry over to me. I opened my mouth and Harry stuck his pre-cum dripping head into my mouth. I closed my mouth around him and started to lick the head from inside my mouth. He pushed himself further into my mouth and my hands clutched the sheets from the amount of pleasure in the room.   
I sucked him hard as he pushed himself into me. I hollowed out my cheeks and he moaned and groaned. I licked up and down his cock and I waved of pleasure went through me as Niall got deeper on my cock. I pulled myself off Harry to moan loudly.   
“Fuck Niall, ugh, yes, oh my FUCK!”   
I watched as Niall took my whole cock into his mouth and deep throat it. Just the feeling of my head touching the back of his throat was enough to set me off. I cummed hard into his mouth as I screamed his name and he swallowed all my cum and sucked me dry.   
**********************  
*HARRY POV*   
I watched Louis scream out Niall’s name and I groaned as I tugged myself to the site of Lou. I moved down the bed and kissed Niall hard before motioning him up to Lou’s head. He moved up and Louis started to suck Niall’s dick like a pro. I lifted Lou’s legs up and sucked on my finger before rubbing his hole and inserting a finger.   
My cock throbbed and I was dying to fuck Louis senseless but I knew I had to prepare him first. I thrusted one finger in and out of him before adding in a second finger and scissoring him open. He moaned around Niall’s cock and I continued to move my fingers in and out of his tight pink hole. He was hard again and I stroked his cock lightly making it twitch.   
I looked over to Zayn and Liam and my cock twitched. Liam was pushing himself into Zayn and I almost couldn’t take it. Just the site of them made me wanna cum everywhere.   
I took my fingers out of Louis’s perfect ass and bent my head down to his hole. I licked it and then proceeded to lick him out and make him as wet as possible. His legs were tensing beside my head meaning his was half way there. I moved my head out of his ass and threw one of his legs over my shoulder and pushed myself into his ass.   
He jerked a little but I pushed my way into him and just stayed there a moment. I looked down and saw a little tear escape his eye. I used my thumb to move it away making me move inside him a little. He moaned and I smirked. I pulled myself out of him and pushed myself back in quickly, hitting his prostate.   
“Ugh, fuck me Liam! UGH! fuckfuckfuckfuck right there OH!” Zayn screamed. I moaned just at the sounds and started to thrust myself quickly in and out of Louis.   
I threw my head back and started to moan and let out a string of words that didn’t make any sense. My stomach started to tighten and I clutched onto Louis’s leg.   
“Fuck Lou I’m close,” I moaned.   
I watched Niall tense up and fill Louis up with his cum. It was such a turn on and I grabbed Louis’s cock in my hand and started to pump him in time with my thrusts. I hit his prostate and he moaned loudly.   
“HOLY FUCK! HARRY OH MY ! OH GOD FUCK!” He screamed.   
“Say my name Lou,” I said shakily.   
“Harry, ah fuck,” He moaned. It was enough to send me over the edge and with one last thrust I hit Louis’s prostate hard and came hard inside of him. My body shook with the orgasm and I screamed Louis’s name loudly.   
He came shortly after me spilling into my hand and all over his chest. I pulled out of him and laid down onto the bed. I licked off the sweet yet saltly cum off my hand and cuddled up to Louis. Liam and Zayn came loudly and Zayn set cum flying everywhere. It even hit me in the face and chest.   
I swiped it up with my finger and smeared it over Niall’s lips. He licked it off and smiled.   
Liam came inside of Zayn loudly and rode out his orgasm. Zayn lifted himself off of Liam and collapsed down next to me. I pressed my lips to his neck and Liam laid down on the other side of him. Louis and Niall were giving each other sloppy kisses next to me but I just continued to kiss Zayn’s neck.   
“Fuck, I love all of you,” I said tiredly. They chuckled a little and we all cuddled up together with our naked skin touching each other.   
Best movie day yet.


	32. Zainourry (All of the boys) (Smut)

*NIALL POV*   
Damn, I wish that this interview would just hurry the fuck up already! My pants were too tight and I was beginning to get a problem in my lower region that would be completely noticeable. I think all of the boys were purposely trying to turn each other on this entire time.   
Like Louis knocked a pen down off the presenters table and gave us all a very good view of his perfect ass in his tight red pants. Harry had also flexed his strong arms once of twice just giving of us shivers from the memories of what he could do with his hands.   
Zayn had bitten his lip so many times it looked so good to just kiss and never let go… not to mention the amount of times he has ‘accidently’ given us a flash from under his t-shirt. Now Liam, just by the sound of his voice coming from those big lips of his just made me twitch in my pants cause his lips… I can almost moan at the memories.   
“Well that’s a wrap guys, great to have you,” the interviewer smiled. The cameras shut off and we thanked the lady – I forgot her name – and were led out of the room by Paul and some other security guards. Zayn was the closest to me so I held his hand in mine. He smiled down at me lovingly and I returned it.   
It was a group relationship this, we all loved each other and they were all my boyfriends. There was no jealously and there were no secrets. It was perfect.   
Nobody really knew except Paul because he overheard talking about us one time but he said it was fine as long as we weren’t too loud.   
We climbed into the car and Paul hopped into the front and turned on the engine. There weren’t enough seats in this car so I sat on Liam’s lap and put my legs across Harry and Zayn. Louis sat across the opposite side and our legs were tangled together. I rested my head on Liam’s shoulder and kissed his neck softly.   
“Liam,” I groaned softly to his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his hand on my hip and traced a pattern on it.   
I looked over at the other boys and I saw Louis whispering something to Zayn. Zayn smiled wickedly and kissed him quickly before whispering something to Harry who kissed him also.   
“What are you guys whispering about?” Liam asked.   
Harry whispered something to Liam who smiled wickedly and kissed Harry.   
“Tell me,” I said impatiently.   
Liam and Harry winked at me and I pouted.   
“It’s a surprise,” Liam smiled.   
I groaned but it came out as a moan when I felt Louis’s foot trace around my aroused crotch lightly. Louis smirked at me when the bulge in my crotch grew bigger. Liam’s hand that was tracing patterns on my hip moved across my stomach and closer to my crotch.   
“W-What are you guys doing?” I asked weakly. They all smiled at me and Harry’s hand started to make its way up my legs.   
“Leave it for the hotel please,” Paul pleaded from the driver’s seat. All the boys laughed but all I could do it breathe shallowly.   
After a torturous 20 minute drive we finally made it through all the traffic and back to our hotel. My boner was so hard I bet anything could set me off. We reached the top floor after a painfully slow elevator ride with a certain Wolverhampton boy standing close behind me with his hands on my ass, massaging it lightly.   
Paul dropped us off in our hotel room before walking down to his own. The first thing that happened was Harry move closer to me and smashes his perfect lips against mine. I wrapped my fingers in his curls and I felt Liam start to feel my ass up again.   
I moaned loudly and Harry took off my shirt and pulled away from the kiss. Liam’s hands moved all across my body and it made my pants somehow tighter.   
“Ahhh, just fuck me already, please,” I moaned.   
“If you insist,” Louis grinned seductively. Louis walked up to me and trailed his hands down my chest and started to suck on the base of my neck, my soft spot.   
His hands made his way to my trousers and started to unbutton them. Liam let me go from behind and I watched him make his way to Zayn and plant a wild kiss on his lips. I moaned when Louis’s soft hands pushed my pants down to my ankles and take off my shoes. Once I was just standing in my boxers, Louis undressed himself and so did Harry.   
Zayn and Liam were making out and it was getting heated very quickly. Nothing else could turn us on than watching a hot make out sessions between your boyfriends.   
Harry’s underwear came off just like Louis’s and their errections bounced against their stomachs. Pre-cum dripped into my underwear and I pulled them off quickly.   
Louis and Harry both came up to me and pulled me so they sandwiched me in between their naked bodies. Harry was behind me and his hands started to massage my ass as Louis kissed me and pulled at my hair making me moan. My hands trailed down his perfectly sculptured naked body and I traced my hands around his cock making his hips buckle into mine.   
I moaned and so did Harry as he started to hump me from behind. His teeth nipped at my ears from behind and I threw my head back onto his chest.   
“You know what we’re going to do to you?” Harry asked seductivly.   
“We’re going to fuck you so hard you wont be able to walk,” Louis said into my other ear.   
“We’ll make you cum over and over until we’re all satisfied with your perfect ass,” Harry said hotly as he squeezed my ass. I moaned and Harry pushed my shoulders down so I was in front of Louis’s cock. I instantly took it into my mouth and sucked him off.   
“That’s right, suck him off Niall. You like cock’s don’t you? All in your mouth and ass,” Zayn said closely to me. My eyes looked over to him to see him naked with Liam sucking his perfect cock. I moaned around Louis’s cock and bobbed my head.  
His hands tangled in my hair and he pushed himself all the way into my mouth so I was deep throating him with his cock touching the back of my neck. He pulled out and I breathed in deeply. I turned to face Harry and saw him pumping his cock in his hand.   
He stopped pumping and I licked his lower head making him moan. The horniness in this atmosphere was tense and it was amazing at the same time.   
I sucked his head and gradually took him in my mouth inch by inch until my nose was touching his sexy abs and his big cock was at the back of my throat.   
I was on my knees at this point and I felt a sharp slap across my ass. I made a noise around Harry’s cock and Harry moaned loudly. My ass got slapped again and I moaned this time. My mouth came off of his cock and I got down on my hands and knees.   
I was so hard it was driving me crazy. I need someone to fuck me now.  
“You ready Nialler?” Zayn asked from behind me. I turned to look at him and he was holding a bottle of lube and pumping his cock. I nodded and moaned as he put some lube on his fingers and slide a finger into my entrance.   
Liam stood with his legs either side of my ass and he spread out my ass. I moaned and groaned as Zayn pumped his fingers in and out of me. Liam kept slapping my ass and it was getting all too much.   
“AHHH!” I screamed as I cummed all over the carpet. Liam reached under me and held my cock and my elbows dropped to the floor so my ass was in the air.   
“Good boy, that’s number 1 for the night. Let’s see and if we can break our record,” Liam said to me. He stared to pump me which made me hard again and I moaned loudly. Zayn’s fingers pulled out of me and they were replaced by his cock stretching my ass.   
“Ahhh, fuck, Zayn! Oh yes, ah fuck,” I groaned as he pushed his way into me.   
He started to thrust in and out of me and I moaned and groaned and swore all the way through it. Half way through it he flipped me over on my back and continued to fuck me hard.   
“Harder Zayn, oh fuck,” I moaned.   
Liam was jerking off to all this as Harry and Louis made out and sucked each other off.   
“Ahh, I’m gonna –“ Zayn moaned as he filled me up with his cum and squeeze my legs against his chest. He pulled out and I groaned as I was so close to hitting my second orgasm. I panted and Zayn’s place was replaced by Liam’s mouth licking Zayn’s cum out of my ass. I moaned and Liam started to mouth fuck me like crazy. Harry made his way over to us with Louis and Harry bent down to us and kissed me hard.   
I kissed him back and our tongues danced together in a very open mouthed kiss. Liam’s mouth soon moved from my ass and Harry moved on top of me so his ass was rubbing up against my dick. I moaned loudly and I think it was Liam who pushed their big cock into my ass and start to fuck me hard.   
“Ohhhhh yes!” I moaned.   
“Fuck me baby, while you’re getting fucked,” Harry moaned against me. My hands reached down to his ass and I stuck a finger inside his entrance and saw he was already loose. I grabbed my cock and pushed it in his ass and Harry sat up and started to ride me.  
The amount of pleasure in this room was amazing and I couldn’t keep it in when I cummed inside of Harry. He kept riding me with droplets of my cum flying out of his ass. Louis came closer to us and started to kiss Harry from the side. Louis eventually ended up putting his legs either side of me and pumped both his and Harry’s cocks as Harry rode me as Liam fucked me.   
I was sweating like mad and my hands held onto Louis’s ass since it was so close to my face and I rubbed and massaged it.   
“Ahhh, fuck! Ah yes! OH MY!” Liam screamed as he pulled out and cummed all over me and Harry. It sent me over the edge a third time and I cummed again. Harry got up off me and so did Louis. I watched my cum drip out of Harry’s ass and run down his leg and he walked over to my lying figure.   
He lifted me up and stood in front of me. I put my mouth around his cock and started to suck hard and fast. His hands were twisting in my hair and he was moaning like crazy. He deep throated me and I hummed against his dick, sending him over the edge and shooting his cum down the back of my throat. I gagged a little bit but took his entire big load.   
He pulled out and kissed me roughly before moving so Louis took his place. I didn’t have favourites or anything but Louis’s cum was to die for. I don’t know what the hell it was but if I could choose one of the boys to suck off for the rest of my life, it would be Louis.  
I took his length into my mouth and he was speaking so dirty to me that I got hard for the fourth time this night. I felt Liam’s lips around my cock and I moaned against Louis cock. I knew it was Liam because his big lips were practically made for this.   
“I’m close,” warned Louis. I was too and my hips thrusted into Liam’s mouth. His hands kept my hips down and my hips held onto Louis’s hips tightly. This must have done something because his sweet load shot into my mouth and I swallowed it all down. I licked his cock clean and felt myself explode with pleasure as I shot my load into Liam’s mouth without warning.   
He swallowed it all and he moved up and laid next to me. I looked around the room and everyone came over and laid on the floor with me and Liam. I cuddled up tiredly into Liam and Harry’s chest and my eyes drooped lowly.   
“You did so well tonight,” Harry praised me with a kiss on my forehead. I smiled weakly before falling asleep on the floor. I felt strong arms pick me up and move me into a bed. Arms and legs from all around surrounded me and I fell into wonderful dreams, surrounded by the ones I loved.


	33. Zayn Malik and Harry Styles (Fluff)

*ZAYN POV*   
Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me, but bear this in mind it was meant to be  
I lay on the bed of my hotel room, about to doze off when a warm body cuddled up to mine unexpectedly. Long fingers tangled in with mine and I open my eyes to see my favourite head of curly hair bunched up under my arm. Harry cuddled into my chest and I smiled as he moved our entwined fingers to the middle of my chest.   
“Why hello there,” I said lazily. Harry looked up at me with his big green eyes and smiled brightly. My heart jumped at my beautiful boyfriend and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead making him flush a light pink.   
He shuffled so he was looking me in the eyes with our bodies close together and fingers still tangled together. I loved our special cuddle moments like this.   
I studied his perfect eyes and cheeks with a smile. I looked over the freckles on his neck and cheeks and traced them with my finger making him shiver.   
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks and it all makes sense to me  
My fingers continued to trail down past his collarbones and down his chest making him blush. I set my hand on his hip and tugged his shirt up to show his perfect skin. I ran my fingers in circles around the pad of my thumb and Harry pressed a soft kiss to my lips. I kissed him back and his hands moved to my shoulders and trailed down my back. I pulled back and smiled. He smiled back up at me and I traced his face with my finger, moving it from his hip. I smiled at the small crinkles by his eyes and he looked down slightly.   
I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
“You’re perfect,” I told him. He shook his head and I pulled him into my chest. I ran my fingers down his back and he looked up at me.   
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs, the dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine. But I'll love them endlessly  
“I’m not though,” he mumbled.   
“You are perfect to me, no matter what anyone says,” I smiled down at him. He blushed and I kissed him softly on the lips again.   
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth but if I do, it's you, oh, it's you they add up to, I'm in love with you and all these little things  
“I love you Zayn,” Harry said into my chest.   
“I love you too Harry,” I smiled at him. He looked up and peered at me from under his lashes making him look so innocent. I let out a little yawn and rubbed my eyes. Harry moved up from the bed and ran out suddenly. Confused, I swung my legs over the bed and shuffled down the little hallway of the hotel room after him.   
I saw him at the kettle with two mugs out, making some tea. I wrapped my arms around his torso and rested my chin on his shoulder.   
You can't go to bed without a cup of tea and maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep  
“You’ll never get to sleep without some tea,” Harry smiled as he made up my favourite mixture.   
“What would I do without you?” I asked with a kiss to his jaw line. He handed me my mug and I sipped at the warm liquid. He sipped at his own mug and rested into my back. Still having one arm around him, we walked into the lounge room area and sat down with our tea. Harry sat in the corner of the couch with his arms open for cuddles which I gladly gave.   
********************************************  
*HARRY POV*   
Zayn crawled up into my arms and rested his head on my chest. We sipped at our tea and talked about sweet nothings. Eventually he let out a yawn and his eyes fluttered shut against my chest. Immediately, I wrapped my arms around him and he cuddled me back. I smiled, he was always the cuddle-er.   
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me  
I started day dreaming as Zayn slept and I smiled as I was brought out of the clouds when I heard the faint mumble of my name come across his lips.   
“Harreh,” he mumbled softly.   
I smiled down at him as he buried his face further into my chest.   
“Harreh,” he repeated.   
“I’m right here Zaynie,” I whispered.   
“Mmm Harreh your warm,” he continued to mumble.   
I smiled and stroked his back lovingly.   
“Mm Harreh we need to find the wombat,” Zayn said in a serious mumble. I stifled laughter and stroked his hair softly.   
“Course babe,” I smiled. He smiled in his sleep and dozed back off.   
I just smiled to myself and added that memory to the rest of sleepy Zayn.   
I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
My phone started to ring and Zayn’s solo in Live While we’re Young started to play. Zayn grumbled from his sleep and I quickly answered my phone.   
“Hello?” I answered.   
“Harold! Wanna come out for date night with Zayn?” Louis asked from the other end.   
Zayn woke up and rubbed his eyes as he grumbled. I stroked his cheek softly and kissed his forehead.   
“Maybe another time yeah? We’re knackered,” I told him.   
“Up all night?” Louis sniggered. I sighed and hung up on him.   
“Why did I hear me?” Zayn asked sleepily. I put my phone back on the table and just cuddled up with him.   
“Lou called and invited us out but you seemed tired,” I explained. He nodded against my chest and shifted slightly so he was next to me.   
You never want, to know how much you weigh. You still have to squeeze into your jeans but your perfect to me  
“Why’d you move?” I asked as I cuddled him again.   
“Mm too heavy,” he yawned again.   
“No you’re not,” I assured him with a kiss on the nose. His nose scrunched up in the cutest way and he shrugged against me, still tired.   
“Go back to sleep babe,” I smiled. He just nodded and yawned before resting his head on my collar bones and falling back asleep. I yawned after him and fell asleep shortly after, my head resting on top of his.   
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth but if I do, it's you, oh, it's you they add up to, I'm in love with you and all these little things  
I woke up to a finger running up and down my belly mindlessly. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Zayn tracing patterns over my skin with his index finger. He was humming the tune of ‘They Don’t Know About Us’ as he drew and I smiled.   
You’ll never love yourself as half much as I love you. You’ll never treat yourself right, darlin’, but I want you to. If I let you know I’m here for you, then maybe you’ll love yourself like I, love you.   
I smiled as I watched him draw patterns and hum our new album. I brought my hand up to stroke the back of his neck, something he particularly liked when cuddling. He sighed in comfort and I smiled. Even though we haven’t uttered a word to each other, we knew that we were happy like this.   
Zayn looked up at me through his lashes and smiled. I smiled back down at him, neither of us stopping our fingers from moving.   
He reached up and pressed his forehead against mine, his eyes closed. I closed mine and he rubbed the tip of his nose against mine, an eskimo kiss. I smiled brightly and moved my other hand up to his cheek.   
“I love you, so much,” I told him softly.   
“I love you too,” he smiled. Our lips were so close that I could taste his breath against my lips. My phone buzzed from the table, not even ruining our moment of peace. I ignored the buzz and pressed my lips against his. He kissed me back softly and placed his hand on my hip.   
The kiss was soft and full of love. Something we needed on our day off, just relaxing. We parted from the kiss and the buzzing started to annoy me so I picked up my phone. I looked at the spam of text messages and sighed, Louis must have told the others we were relaxing. Rude and suggestive text messages from Louis and Niall came through and little aww’s from Liam also. I chuckled at them and threw my phone back onto the table.   
“Harry?” Zayn asked softly.   
“Yeah Z?” I answered.   
“I love you,” he smiled cheekily. I smiled back and kissed him softly again.   
“I love you too,”


	34. Zayn Malik and Niall Horan (Smut)

*NIALL POV*   
I don’t know what it is, maybe it’s my gay showing, but I really like playing with hair. I would sit around the tour bus with Harry sitting in front of me and my fingers twisting around his curly locks. Or if I’m just lying on the couch with Liam I always play with his little strands that stick out.   
Louis hair is so soft and he lets me play with it whenever we sit down and talk about something. They boys really don’t mind me playing with their hair but it’s Zayn’s hair I haven’t been able to touch. Every time I go to touch it he always moves away and tells me the same thing.   
“Don’t touch the perfection,”   
I would laugh it off and just go to one of the other boys but now it’s getting annoying. I really want to touch his hair.   
Right now we were all laying around in one of the hotel rooms and I was sharing the loveseat with Zayn but had my fingers fiddling around Liam’s hair as he sat in front of us.   
“I’m hungry,” I pouted.   
“Your always hungry,” Harry laughed.   
“Can you get me some food?” I asked him with big puppy dog eyes.   
“No Niall, not the eyes, ugh fine, what do you want?” He huffed.   
“Nandos,” I lit up with a smile.   
“Alright, Liam, Louis, you coming? I doubt I’d be able to carry it all,” Laughed Harry as he got off the big sofa.   
Liam moved and I huffed when my fingers left his soft locks.   
They all left and I leant on Zayn and looked up at his quiff.   
“Please Zayn?” I asked him. I didn’t even need to tell him what I wanted, he knew the process.  
“Niall, I already told you-“ I cut him off with some really big puppy dog eyes.   
“Pleeeeeeeeeease Zaynie, I’ll do anything!” I pouted.   
I watched his eyes as he slowly slipped and groaned. I lit up with a big grin and I slowly lifted my hand up to his hair and stoked the black strands. They were super soft and I smiled. I watched as my fingers moved throughout his quiff. He shifted a little bit under me as I accidently pulled his hair.   
“Sorry, did that hurt?” I asked.   
“N-no I’m fine,” He stuttered.   
I shrugged and continued to stroke and play with his gorgeous locks. I pulled his hair again accidently and felt him shift again. I felt a brush of hardness on my skin and I made sure Zayn couldn’t see the smirk that I tried to hold in.   
So Zaynie liked his hair being pulled. A lot.   
Bring it on.   
After the boys got back I jumped up off of Zayn’s lap making sure that my ass slid over his crotch before I ran to the kitchen.   
I picked up half of the bags and opened them up and began eating. Zayn walked into the room and I could see that he had adjusted himself. I smirked as I bit into the chicken and Liam sat next to me with a neat pile of food on his plate.   
“What are you smirking about?” He whispered.   
“I’ll tell ya later,” I laughed at him.  
He shrugged and I kept thinking about my master plan in my head.   
After I had finished eating my food, I made an excuse to run home for a while. I left and when I got back to my flat I quickly pulled out my phone and texted Zayn.   
Niall: Zaynie-pop! I left my bag there, can you bring it over? xxxxx  
Zayn: Can’t you come and get it? xxx  
Niall: Noooooo, I can’t get up! Pleeeease, I won’t tell anyone about your hair kink!  
I didn’t get a reply but instead I heard a knock at my door.  
I got up and opened it and saw Zayn standing there with my bag. I took it out of his hands and threw it next to the door.   
“Hey Zaynie,” I smiled.   
He didn’t respond but instead he crashed his lips to mine. I shut the door and kissed him back hard. My fingers flew to his hair and I tugged on it making him moan loudly in my mouth.   
I laughed a little into the kiss and slammed his back into my wall. His hands cupped my ass and I tugged harder on his hair. My pants got super tight and I grinded up against him.  
He gripped me tighter and broke the kiss.   
“Bedroom,” he gasped. I pulled him into my room and we fell onto my double bed. I quickly removed his shirt and my own as I pressed our skin together. I pulled on his hair again and he slipped down our trousers.   
“Eager?” I teased.   
He groaned and soon we were both naked and grinding against each other.   
My hand pumped his dick slowly and his hips bucked into mine. I kissed and licked down his chest leaving marks and took his dick into my mouth. I sucked on the tip and moved my head down slowly as I hollowed my cheeks.   
“Fuck, Niall,” He moaned.   
God he sounded sexy moaning my name.   
I hollowed my mouth even more and slid down until he touched the back of the throat and my nose was on his stomach.   
“NIALL! Damn, you’re so good at this,” He groaned. I held the deep throat for a little bit before moving my mouth back up and just sucking on the head.   
His breathing cut short and he screamed my name as he came into my mouth. I swallowed him all and travelled back up to his mouth. I kissed him hard again and tugged at his hair. I flipped him over and propped his perfect ass up for me to see.   
I reached over to my nightstand and pulled out some lube and a condom. I lubed up my fingers and ran them over the rim of his ass before slowly pushing one in.   
He gasped and I twisted my finger around trying to loosen him. I added a second finger and then a third until he was stretching out nicely.   
“M-more, Niall now,” He moaned from beneath me. I tore the condom packet open with my teeth and rolled it on before pulling my fingers out of his puckered hole.   
“You ready babe?” I asked him. I watched as he nodded frantically. I hovered over him and ran my fingers through his hair as I slowly pushed myself in.   
I pulled on his hair to distract him from the stretch until I was completely in.   
“Damn Zayn you’re so tight,” I moaned. I kept one hand in his hair and another gripped his hip.   
“Move, please,” Zayn begged. I started to thrust softly before getting faster.   
I was moaning and sweating as I pounded into Zayn’s tight ass. Zayn was a quivering mess under me and I kept him propped up with my hands.   
“Damn I’m gonna cum,” I moaned. I tugged on his hair with one hand and tugged on his dick with the other.   
“NIALL!” He screamed. His ass tightened and he came all over my hand and on the bed. I thrust into him one last time before releasing into his ass. I moaned and did a few sloppy thrusts to ride out our orgasms. I pulled out of him and he collapsed on the bed. I tied off the condom and threw it in the trash and collapsed next to Zayn.   
I kissed him softly on the lips and he returned it.   
“I’m defiantly playing with your hair more often,” I smirked as we pulled away.


	35. Zayn Malik and Niall Horan (Smut)

*ZAYN POV*   
I couldn’t control the grin on my face as I walked into Niall’s bedroom. He was sitting on his bed, headphones in and humming to his music. He typed along to the beats, making random pauses then going back to typing.   
I walked up to the bed and sat behind him, making him jump a bit. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he relaxed into my hold. I kissed his neck lightly and he shivered. He pulled out a headphone and opened his mouth to speak. I cut him off by a soft kiss to the lips, the type of kiss you give when you have a really good idea and you need him to join in.   
“What do you want?” he asked cheekily.   
“Well, your amazing, talented, drop dead sexy god of a boyfriend just had the most brilliant idea,” I smiled brightly. He let out a laugh at the descriptive words and placed his face into my neck and grazed my soft spot lightly with his lips.   
“And what idea would that be?” he asked lowly. I shifted slightly and felt my pants tightening considerably.   
“Well,” I started with my voice getting thicker with want, “I thought that maybe we could try out one of our new toys.”  
“Mmmhmmm, and how will we use our new toys?” Niall asked as he kissed my neck and grazed my jaw with his lips.   
“That you could have our new remote controlled vibrator in, all day, and I can control the switch,” I said as I told him my plan. He groaned against my neck in pleasure and moved so he was straddling me. He completely forgot about the laptop on the end of the bed or the upbeat pop song playing in his earphones.   
His lips attacked mine and I kissed him back, instantly deepening the kiss. My hands trailed up his singlet and he grinded against me as I ran my hands all over his body. I let out a throaty moan into the kiss and Niall smirked against them.   
I ripped off his singlet and Niall lifted up my plain grey shirt. I sat up slightly and our chests touched fully as we re-attached our lips. His hands trailed up and down my back and I pushed him down onto his back. Skillfully, I moved his laptop and headphones to the bedside table and grinded up against him.   
He arched his back upwards and I moved my lips from his addictive ones and down his jaw. I trailed small kisses and grazes over his chest and back up to his neck. I attached my lips to his collar bone and began to give him a love bite.   
He moaned and rubbed his errection against mine that were both still confined in our pants. I pulled back and marveled at my piece of work before kissing him again and pushing his pants down. I pulled his boxers down with his pants and his errection hit his stomach. I took it in my hand and began to move my hands up and down the shaft, my thumb swiping over the head every few strokes to make Niall crazy.   
“Zayn,” he moaned. He thrust into my hand disparately and moved my hand away. He whined and I got up off him and reached under the bed. I pulled out our freshly stacked box and pulled out the electric vibrator.   
Niall whined from the bed and I watched as he hopelessly jerked himself off, eager for a release. I pushed his hand away and he whined again. I pulled the lube out from his top draw and set everything beside us. I lowered my head down to his crotch and licked a thick strip up his cock.   
He moaned and I did it again this time taking him fully into my mouth. His hands tangled into my hair and I sucked up and down at his dick tightly.   
Niall was panting and I kept sucking him until his fingers tightened in my hair. He let out a strangled gasp-moan like noise and I felt his hot cum hit the back of my throat. I swallowed it and sucked him down dry.   
I pulled off him with a pop and ignored my own raging hard on. I looked up at Niall, his eyes were closed and his chest was breathing heavily. His fingers had loosened in my hair and I pulled them out slightly and moved back up his body and whispered into his ear.   
“Ready for the toy babe?” I asked.   
He nodded a little and I kissed him before going back down south. I spread his legs apart and took in his tight hole. I grabbed the lube and spread the cool liquid in between my fingers before rubbing one against his entrance.   
He gasped a little and he relaxed enough so I could slide one finger into his tight hole. He let out a whimper and I thrust my finger in and out a little. I added a second finger quickly and thrust it in and out.   
He was moaning and my fingers brushed over his prostate and he let out a yelp. I smirked and removed my fingers from him. He whimpered at the loss and I lubed up the yellow vibrator. I lined it up at his entrance and pushed the object it. It was long enough to hit his prostate but short enough to be hidden easily. It was around my thickness and Niall gasped. I wiped my fingers on the sheets and picked up the remote.   
“Let’s test it out,” I grinned. I flicked it onto the lowest setting and watched as it came to life in Niall. He gasped and arched his back at the feeling. I grinned and turned it off making him whimper.   
“One more thing,” I said before I reached down and pulled out the cock ring we also brought. I slipped it over his now hardened again dick and he whined. I let out a laugh and helped him sit up.   
I kissed him softly and flicked the remote making him jump. I let out a laugh and he shot me a look.   
“This is going to be so much fun!”   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was now lunchtime and the interview we had that morning had been fun. Playing with the remote as I sat behind the couch and watching Niall squirm was fun. The way his cheeks flushed or how he constantly was adjusting his trousers made me want him.   
We were all sitting at Nandos and I had my arm around Niall’s waist as we waited for the food to arrive. He was tapping away on his phone on twitter as he laughed at Louis telling us about the latest fan fiction he had read.   
Bored of listening, I started to play with the remote receiving an uncomfortable shuffle from Niall as he stopped laughing.   
“What’s wrong Niall?” Liam asked, thinking something was wrong.   
I bit back a smile and turned it up slightly making him jump.   
“Uh, erm, n-nothing Li,” he stuttered.   
Liam looked unimpressed and Harry looked down at my hand from his seat beside me. His jaw dropped and nudged me as he whispered into my ear.   
“Is that a remote to a vibrator?” he asked.   
I nodded and he gasped.   
“Where is it?” he asked confused.   
I handed the remote to him and he flicked the dial. Niall let out a little shout and Harry turned it off quickly. He laughed out loud and I grinned. Niall elbowed me and I laced my fingers with his, wanting to be able to kiss him in public.   
“What is it?” Louis asked wanting to be in the loop. Niall blushed hard and Harry let out a full blown grin. Liam looked confused as fuck and Niall buried his face in my neck. I kissed the top of his head lightly and watched as Harry gave weird movements to Louis.   
Louis somehow got a message out of Harry’s weird hand gestures and his eyebrow raised.   
“Ziall you dirty dogs,” he laughed.   
Liam sat there confused as hell and Niall was blushing as red as a tomato. I tucked the remote back into my pocket and the waitress began to carry our food out. Niall sat up and looked hungrily down the food.   
We laughed at him and all picked out our food so Niall could claim dibs.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~THAT NIGHT~  
Niall and I walked into our apartment after a long day full of interviews and a small performance for a radio station. As soon as I closed the door Niall pulled me by the arm and led me to the bedroom. He pulled me into a hungry kiss and pushed me down onto the bed.   
He straddled over me and broke up from the kiss.   
“You left me hard all day… bastard,” he growled as he kissed down my neck.   
I let out a throaty laugh as he sucked on the side of my neck. I moaned as he nipped at my neck and stripped off my shirt. He licked down my chest and twerked my nipples in between his fingers. I arched my back into his touch and he smirked as he licked down my abs.   
“Niall,” I moaned. I was achingly hard through my pants and Niall pulled his down. He pulled mine down after then removed his shirt. He rubbed me through my boxers and I gripped the sheets in my hands. I watched him as he slowly pulled down my boxers and throw them onto the floor.   
He blew hot air over my hard on and I groaned, begging for him to suck me.   
“Please,” I groaned.   
“No,” he smirked.   
“Niall,” I whined.   
Niall shook his head teasingly and crawled up to me so he was above me. He kissed me again and I flipped us over. I kissed down to his collar bone and took off his boxers. He lifted his legs and I moved my body down so I could see his ass. I twisted the vibrator around and Niall groaned. I slowly pulled it out, trying not to hurt him and set it onto the bed. Niall gasped as the air hit his hot stretched hole and I looked at it in amazement.   
It was open and so raw and red.   
I moved my face closer to the stretched muscle and ran my tongue around the rim. Niall gasped and twisted his fingers in my hair, pushing my face back to his hole. I chuckled and stuck my tongue into the hot mess and began to rim him.   
He moaned loudly and pressed his body closer to mine. I moved my hand to jerk him off as I pleasured him and Niall let mumbles and moans come out.   
“Please please please Zayn, ohh yeah, so good, mmm, yeah, need you, ugghhhhh ZAYN!” He cried out at the end. I felt him cum all over my hand and his chest and his stretched butt tightened around my mouth.   
I moved my mouth away but jerked him through his orgasm, watching as his face scrunched up and mouth fall open breathlessly. I released my hold on him and hovered above his body. I kissed him passionately and he kissed back. Niall flipped us over and broke the kiss. He moved down straight to my cock and took my into his mouth in one go. I threw my head back at the head and wetness of Niall’s mouth.  
“Niall, god,” I breathed.   
He sucked in his cheeks making his mouth tight and began to bob his head. I threw my head back into the pillows and fisted my hands in his hair. My hips jerked up into his mouth and he hollowed his cheeks. He stuck out his tongue as I thrusted myself into his mouth.   
As I was almost to my climax he pushed my hips down and sucked me tightly until my toes curled and I shot my load into his mouth. I moaned as he sucked my dry and popped his lips off my dick. He moved up the bed next to me and I kissed his swollen lips. They were red and puffy from sucking and kissing and his cheeks were flushed deeply.   
He cuddled into my side and I wrapped my arms around him loosely.   
“Hey Zayn?” Niall asked with his voice slightly croaky.   
“Yeah Ni?” I asked tiredly.   
“You’re getting the dildo tomorrow,” he mumbled before drifting off. I let out a light chuckle and pulled the blankets over us before falling asleep also.


	36. Liam Payne and Zayn Malik (Smut)

~ALTERNATE UNIVERSE~  
*ZAYN POV*   
I walked down the corridors of the crowed high school with my books firmly pressed to my chest as I dodged the dirty glares from the pass byers. After a few bumps and pushes from the students I safely made it to my locker. I unlocked it quietly and opened it up. I put my books away and picked up my art stuff when I heard a bang from beside me. I jumped and looked over behind my locker door to see my boyfriend standing there smiling.  
“Did I scare ya?” He asked. I shook my head and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.   
“Liam,” I groaned. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this during school.   
“Zayn,” He mocked. I finished getting out my art things and closed my locker door.   
“You know I have a free period now,” Liam whispered into my ear seductively. My breathing hitched as he pressed himself closer to me.   
“L-Liam, I-I have art,” I stuttered.   
“You’re already ahead of everyone, what’s so bad in missing one lesson?” Liam smirked against my neck. I gave in pretty quick and opened my locker again to put back my stuff. I faced Liam and his big eyes that made me melt and smirked at him, letting go of my shyness outside now that the corridors were empty.  
His hands griped my waist and pulled me towards his strong chest. He started to make a bee-line of kisses down my jaw and down to my neck as I tilted my head for easier access.   
He stopped and led me into a supply closet near my locker and locked the door shut. I pressed myself up against the door and Liam attacked my lips with his. My hands trailed up his shirt and his fingers gripped my hips as he grinded us together.   
I moaned into his mouth as he ripped of both of our t-shirts and pressed our skin closely together. Sparks lit up between us and the kisses got more urgent as Liam pressed his tongue into my mouth in a fight for dominance.   
I palmed him through his chinos and he bucked into my hand. I flipped us over and broke the kiss so I could trail down his body and kiss and lick every inch of his chiseled chest before getting to the top of his pants. I decided to tease him and rub my mouth over the obvious bulge. He groaned and I put my mouth over the bulge in his pants and sucked lightly. His hands flew to my hair and my hands pressed back his hips.   
I undid his button with my mouth and pulled his pants down with my teeth as I looked up at him though my lashes.   
“Zayn,” He moaned.   
I took down his boxers and licked the head of his massive errection. Liam was huge.   
I licked all the way up his length and back down again. I sucked on the tip and licked off all of the pre-cum making him moan loudly.   
“Shhh,” I winked up at him before taking him back into my mouth. I got three quarters down and started to bob my head. Liam’s hands tightened around my hair, forcing me to go lower. I hollowed my cheeks and relaxed my throat so my nose was touching his stomach.   
I held it as Liam groaned in pleasure from the deep throat. I pulled myself off and stood back up to kiss him again. Liam flipped me around and pulled off my pants, letting the cool air hit my hard cock and rub a hand over my ass. I bent over a chair that was there and his hands pushed my butt cheeks away so he could see my hole.   
His fingers ran over the rim and I jumped. Liam gave a throaty laugh and suddenly I felt him start to lick at the entrance. I couldn’t help but push myself further onto his face as he fucked me with his mouth.   
I groaned as he pulled away and pushed a finger inside of the lubed hole. My head threw back as he added more fingers and curled them inside of me.   
“Liam, more,” I demanded. He laughed and bent over me so our bodies were pressed together. With a kiss to my mouth heavily he pushed himself inside of me ball deep making me moan into the heated kiss.   
He thrust in and out of me slowly before building up his pace and hitting his huge dick on my prostate hard. His hands helped me keep up right as he left marks all over my back as he fucked me senseless.   
We were both sweating and panting with each other with the only sounds in the room is the sound of skin slapping and moans and little comments stringing from our mouths.   
“Fuck baby I’m close,” Liam groaned as he slammed into me. I buckled and felt my balls tighten.   
“Ahhhh!” I moaned as I shot my load all over my chest and the chair.   
Liam came quickly after me and filled me up with a string of profanities coming from his mouth.   
“Fuck baby yes ah,”   
We rode out our orgasms with a few sloppy thrusts and he pulled out of me. We fell to the floor and Liam cuddled me up into his chest planting another kiss on my swollen lips.   
“I love you, so much,” He whispered to me as he buried his face into my hair tiredly.  
“I love you too Li,” I smiled sleepily.   
“We should probably get dressed, the bell will go soon,” Liam laughed a little breathlessly. I laughed a little with him and cuddled into his warm chest.  
After about five minutes of cuddling, we got dressed again and I fixed my hair somewhat. We checked the empty hallway and went back to my locker where I handed him my deodorant to hide the smell. After he sprayed himself I did it to my body and he kissed me softly.   
I kissed him back and we both jumped when the shrill of the bell rang and students piled into the hallway. I smiled up at him and he grinned back before we walked back to our next class together.


	37. Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik (Smut)

~ALTERNATE UNIVERSE~  
*ZAYN POV*  
I sat on the floor outside the cafeteria with my headphones in and a drawing book in my hands. I nibbled on a packet of chips as I started to draw.   
My hand flew over the soft paper with the dark pencil as I started to draw from my imagination. Half way through my drawing I finished off my bag of chips and felt a shadow hover over me. I pulled out one earphone and looked up into the blue eyes that tormented me every day.   
“Hello Zayn,” Louis smirked down at me. He had his hands crossed over his chest and his feathery brown hair and styled to its perfection. He was wearing a pair of crème chinos, white vans and a red and white striped t-shirt.   
I pulled my legs up closer to me so my art was pressed to my chest.   
“W-What do you want Louis?” I stuttered shyly.   
“I need you to get up and move your fat ass away from the cafeteria, people eat in there and don’t need you anywhere near them,” he sneered.   
“W-What? H-How do I affect them?” I stuttered again.   
“Cause you’re a loser and nobody wants to be around losers,” Louis spat. I bit my lip and looked down. Louis said some other hurtful things before knocking me and walking down the hall as the bell rang. This happened every day, every single day.   
I watched as the students walked out of the double doors and down to their lockers and into the class rooms. I gathered up my things quickly and had a look at my drawing before putting it in my backpack and walking to my next class. I sat down at my usual seat in the back and brought my sketch pad out again.   
I flipped to a new section and started to draw some sketches of tattoos. I already have two that were done in secret that nobody knows about and I was planning to get another. My teacher, Mr Payne, walked in and called the class to order before he started to write up some notes on the board. I saw Louis walk in late with his gang, Niall Horan and Harry Styles and sit down in their usual seats.   
“Late again,” Mr Payne muttered.   
I let my eyes fall back to my page as I continued to sketch out the patterns.   
“Ok,” Mr Payne clapped his hands and I looked back up to see him sitting on his desk with the role.   
“Josh,” He read out.  
My eyes wondered to the school’s drummer nerd Josh as sir read out his partner for the assignment.   
“You’ll be paired with Niall,” Mr Payne read out. They shifted seats and I dreaded to who my partner would be. I didn’t have any friends.   
“Harry you’ll be with Mary,”   
“Marius, you’ll pair with Joey,”   
“Its Maz sir,” Marius called out as he moved seats.   
Mr Payne sighed and continued to pair everyone up.   
“Zayn, you’ll be pairing up with Mr Tomlinson,” Mr Payne read out. My eyes widened in panic and I shook my head.   
“C-can’t I do this assessment by myself sir?” I asked.   
“No you cannot, Louis, please join Zayn up at the back please,” Mr Payne ordered. I moved my chair to the absolute edge of the double desk and moved my bag so it was between my legs. I hid my drawings from him as he lazily walked down the room and flopped in the seat next to me.   
“Malik,” he sneered at me. I didn’t respond and he pulled out his phone and flicked his hair in the reflection before actually unlocking it and using it.   
The class went on slower than usual today and it was torture. By the time the end bell went I let out a sigh of relief and went to get up but I was pulled back down into my seat.   
“You’re not going anywhere,” Louis said.   
“W-What?” I asked.   
“I’m coming to yours so I can do this stupid project with you,” He told me.   
“B-but,” My jaw went slack. Louis? At my house? What!  
“No but’s Malik, I’ll be over at 5,” He said before walking out of the classroom.   
I got up shakily and walked out of the classroom and past Mr Payne. I went to my locker, collected my things and proceeded to the front of the school and began the dreary walk home. I was walking on the cold pavement and it was getting cloudy so I started to walk faster in attempt to avoid the rain. As I was almost home I heard thunder and lightning in the dark sky so I ran the rest of the way up to my doorstep.   
“Stupid UK weather,” I muttered as I got in. I walked straight up to my room and chucked my school bag onto my made up double bed. I walked into my bathroom and looked in the mirror before sighing. I stripped off my school clothes and changed into some sweats and a hoodie.   
I walked back into my bedroom and got out all of the books and stuff ready for when Louis came over. I shuddered at the thought and put on my black framed glasses after taking out my contacts that were starting to hurt my eyes.   
Yeah, not many people know that.   
As I walked downstairs to set everything up I heard my mum in the kitchen.   
“Hey mum,” I called out as I set everything up.   
“Yes sweetie?” She called back.   
“A guy from school is coming over for an assignment,” I told her.   
“Ok, I’ll be going to the shops in a few minutes anyway,” She said back. I silently cursed to myself and sat on the couch.   
I watched the clock as it counted down to 5 pm. My mum called out that she was leaving about 5 minutes to 5. I sighed and went into the kitchen and got a drink. Let the torture begin.   
The doorbell rang and I set down my glass of water. Here goes nothing. I walked to the front door and opened it to see Louis standing there with his bag flung over his shoulder and slightly damp hair.   
“Come in,” I mumbled. I opened the door more for him and waited until he was fully in until I closed the door again and walked into the lounge room.   
“Where is everyone?” He asked as he looked around the room, most likely judging it.   
“Mum’s at the shops, Dad’s at work and my sisters are at dance practice,” I explained. I sat down on the couch and he sat down next to me. He put his bag on the floor and pulled out his notebook.   
For the next half an hour we started to construct our project without any rude or snarky comments. I was surprised that one hasn’t slipped his mouth about my sweats or glasses or messy house.   
As I wrote down a couple of notes Louis put his book down on the table and I looked at him a little confused.   
“Malik I need to talk to you,” Louis told me.   
“Then talk,” I mumbled, bracing myself for a rude lecture.   
“Oh, erm, well I wanted to say that I’m erm, sorry,” he stuttered.   
That caught my attention. I lowered my book at looked at him.   
“What?” I asked confused.   
Instead of responding to me he lurched forward and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes widened in shock as we fell onto the couch with him on top of me.   
His lips were soft and warm and nothing like ever before so I was surprised to find myself kissing him back. My hands made their way to his waist and his hands were on either side of my face.   
He pulled back after a while and pressed his forehead to mine.   
“I am so so so sorry Zayn for all the shit I put you through. I thought that if I pushed you away the feelings would go away but they didn’t and ah fuck it, I love you,” Louis rambled.   
I looked into his bright blue eyes in shock. He called me Zayn and not Malik. Wait, did he say he loved me?  
“What? You l-love me?” I asked.   
He nodded slightly and made our noses brush together.   
“Yes, I love your hair, your eyes, your lips, your cheeks and about everything else about your body. I also love the way you used to smile but you don’t smile anymore. I guess that’s my fault and I’m so sorry but I also love the way you walk, your cute accent, the way you hold your pencil when you draw and how your eyebrows crease together in the cutest way. I guess I just love everything about and you I am sorry for all the crap I put you through,” he listed.   
My jaw went slack and I was at loss for words.   
“I-I don’t know what to say,” I admitted.   
“You don’t have to say anything,” he mumbled before pressing his lips on mine again. This time I let the kiss go further than before and I titled my head up for better access. Our lips moved together in sync and his tongue asked for entrance.   
I must have surprised him as I parted my lips slightly and let him in. His tongue explored my mouth and I couldn’t help but get turned on, he was very skilled.   
I moaned and Louis bucked his hips into mine at the sound. His fingers tangled in my hair and grinded himself up against me. Lust took over me and I gripped his hips tighter.   
“Do you?” Louis breathed heavily.   
“Yeah,” I confirmed his unanswered question. I sat us up and pressed my lips to Louis’s again in an open mouthed kiss. He rolled his hips over my growing errection and I moaned into his mouth. I picked him up from under the butt and his legs wrapped around my torso as I carried him up to my bedroom.   
I opened my door and laid him on his back on my bed before climbing up over him. His hands tugged at my hair as I kissed a line down his collar bone and around his neck. I tugged at his striped t-shirt and it came off along with mine.   
His hands ran over my chest tattoo and he flipped us over.   
“A tattoo?” He asked. I nodded and I could see his eyes darken with lust. His mouth attached at the ink on my chest as he kissed and licked it. I moaned and he furthered his trail down my body and to my pant line.   
He pulled off my pants swiftly and palmed my now fully erect cock through my boxers. My hips bucked up into his hand and he smirked. He reached in under the strap of the boxers and wrapped his cool hand around my cock.   
I jumped and moaned as he pumped me.   
“L-Loueh,” I moaned.   
“Damn Zayn,” Louis groaned as he removed his hand and pulled off his own pants. He hovered back up over me and rubbed our errections together. I gripped his hips and pressed my lips to his.   
My hands slowly went down to his ass and squeezed it making him buck his hips into mine.   
My hands slipped under his underwear and massaged his ass. His lips broke off from mine to let out a whimper.   
“More,” he whined.   
I smirked a little as I ran my fingers through his cheeks and over his tight entrance. He moaned and I slipped from under him and propped him up on his hands and knees. I removed his boxers fully and threw them over my shoulder and around my room somewhere.   
I pressed back his ass cheeks with my hands and looked at his tight pink hole.   
“Damn Lou,” I breathed.   
“Zaaaayn I need you,” He groaned.   
I reached over to my draw and pulled out the small bottle of lube I keep around. I put some on my fingers and rubbed around his hole. He jumped and I slowly pushed in a finger.   
“I’m not a damn virgin Zayn,” Louis groaned.   
With that I added a second a second finger quickly and pumped them in and out of his ass. He moaned and I brushed over a spot inside of him that made him jump and scream my name.   
“AH! ZAYN! YES AHHH!” He moaned. I brushed over it again and he had the same reaction.   
“Zayn please,” Louis begged.   
I can’t believe that Louis, the boy that bullied me, was now naked and on his hands and knees begging for my cock.   
I stripped off my underwear and threw them away randomly. I squirted some lube on my cock and pumped it a few times before lining up at Louis’s entrance.   
“Ready babe?”   
Louis only moaned in response and I pushed myself into him. He moaned in sync with me as I pushed myself ball deep into his tight ass.   
“M-m-move,” he whimpered beneath me.   
I thrust my hips smally and hit his prostate making him rub his ass all over me. I moaned and gripped his hips tightly and pulled myself fully out of him and pounded back in. He jerked forward and I moved one of my hands to his tanned shoulder and pulled him closer to me.   
I repeated my movement and made a steady rhythm.   
“Fuck, Zayn ahhhh harder,” Louis moaned from beneath me.   
I pounded into him harder and held up his chest with my arms. I moved one hand down to his cock and started to pump it in time with my thrusts.   
“Fuckkkkkk,” Louis moaned.   
I attached my lips to his neck and sucked a big purple mark.   
“Cum for me Lou,” I whispered into his ear dirtily.  
I pounded into his prostate one more time before his ass tightened around my cock and he covered my hand in his seed.   
I pulled out of him and he collapsed onto the bed. I flipped him over and moved closer to his face. He took my cock in his mouth and bobbed is head.   
My fingers tangled in his messy hair and he looked up at me beneath his lashed. My balls tightened and I shot my seed all into his mouth. He sucked me dry and swallowed my liquid as I moaned.   
I pulled my softening cock out of his mouth and laid on my bed next to him. Louis cuddled up next to my side and I wrapped my arm around his waist lazily.   
I looked down at him and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. He returned it and pressed his face into the crook of my neck.   
“I love you Zayn,” Louis mumbled tiredly.  
“Mmm, love you to,” I mumbled equally as tiredly. I felt Louis grin against my neck before we fell asleep.


	38. Louis Tomlinson and Zayn Malik (Smut)

*LOUIS POV*  
Zayn was angry. Scratch that, he was pissed. More than pissed, he was furious!  
I sat in the car seat silently and I watched him drive angrily back to our flat. His hands gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were going white.  
It had all been a little joke but it must have left the wrong impression on him.  
I opened my mouth to say something but he pulled up to the apartment and got out quickly. I got out before he locked the doors and walked in behind him to the door. In a quick movement he opened the door, pulled me in and closed it. He shoved me up against the wall growled in my ear.  
“You are going to get punished for what you did,” he growled. My breath hitched and he bit the side of my neck before pulling me to our bedroom.  
I was thrown down on the bed and he ripped my clothes off until I was left lying there naked with a half hard on. Zayn bent down under the bed and pulled out the cardboard box labelled ‘Toys’.  
I gulped when he pulled out numerous things, a vibrator, and cuffs and a cock ring. He picked up the handcuffs and pinned me down to the bed, cuffing both my wrists and ankles to the bed. He then slipped the cock ring on me and I winced.  
“I am going to make you beg you never did anything,” he growled. He went over to the draws and picked up the lube. He put some over the vibrator and walked over to my ass. I winced as he didn’t even stretch me when he pushed in the vibrator. I was panting and looked up to Zayn with wide eyes.  
“Please Zayn, I’m sorry,” I begged.  
“Shut up! I didn’t say you could speak!” He snapped at me. I bit my lip and he turned the vibrator on high. I jumped and he wiggled it around until he found my prostate. I let out a yelp and arched my back.  
“Now you be a good little slut and stay there,” he said as he walked out of the room. I was about to yell after him but I was at loss for words. I threw my head into the pillows as the vibrations on my prostate became too much.  
I needed a release but I wasn’t going to get one with the ring on.  
“Z-Z-Zayn!” I half shouted.  
He stuck his head through the door, sucking on an ice block, making his lips go pink.  
“P-please,” I whimpered.  
He walked fully into the room and I saw that he was naked and hard. I whimpered and struggled in my restraints. His eyes raked over my body as he sucked on the ice-block making me go crazy.  
He turned off the vibrator but didn’t remove it completely. He checked out my hole and then slipped the cock ring off. I sighed and panted at the feeling of my extremely sensitive cock.  
Zayn removed the vibrator quickly and looked down at his cylinder like ice block and let out a dirty grin. Without even blinking an eyelid and lined the ice block at my stretched and sensitive entrance and pushed it in making me jump.  
“ZAYN!” I gasped loudly. He thrusted the ice block in and out of me, making me shiver. Zayn then left it hanging in my ass as he moved up my body and pressed his cold lips to my ear.  
“Tonight, your my ice cold bitch,” He whispered. He pulled the ice block out of my ass and pressed it to my lips. I opened up and could taste myself on the ice block.  
As I had the ice block in my mouth, Zayn thrust into me and I gasped and gaged on the ice block.  
“Fuck,” He moaned.  
He started to pound in and out of me roughly and I gasped. I spat the ice block out of my mouth to let out a scream of pleaser.  
Zayn’s hand scratched red lines down my chest as he fucked me so hard I was seeing starts. Suddenly my leg restraints were free and I was empty and flipped over.  
I was lying flat on my stomach and the change in position hit a whole new place in me when Zayn started to fuck me into the mattress. The friction between my cock and the bed sheets became too much and I screamed Zayn’s name and came into the sheets. Zayn continued to fuck me though and lifted my shaky legs into the air and pull his dick out of my ass.  
He licked the sensitive rim and I gasped and leant forward into the pillows.  
“Who do you belong to?” He growled from my ass.  
“You Zayn you!” I moaned.  
“That’s right, just me, not Harry, not Eleanor, only me!” He growled again before fucking me again. I was so weak that he had to hold me up as he pounded into me.  
I knew he was close with the hardness of his thrusts.  
“FUCK! LOUIS!” He yelled. I felt him cum hotly into my ass and his fingernails digging into my hips. I screamed with him as I came for the second time.  
A few thrusts later, Zayn pulled out of me and I collapsed completely on the bed. I panted and Zayn unclipped my hands from the cuffs and threw them across the room. I rubbed my wrists lazily and Zayn laid next no me and wrapped his arms around my waist.  
“I’m sorry if I hurt you,” he whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to my neck.  
“That was amazing,” I panted. We both laughed a little breathlessly.  
“Just… don’t get me jealous again, please,” He pouted. He spooned me and I interlocked my fingers with his.  
“It was only a joke,” I mumbled sleepily.  
“Love bites on your best friends aren’t a joke, especially if I don’t get one,” Zayn mumbled as he fell asleep. I fell asleep shortly after and smirked a little.


End file.
